Adscititious
by Euoaue
Summary: On Hiatus. Rated T. All Characters.
1. Chapter One: An Invitation Arrives

Before reading, readers should be aware that the story is going to be complicated. The true characters of the Powerpuff Girls series will not appear until later in the story. For right now, the story is told in third person point of view in another character's perspective. The characters are made up characters not owned by the original series.

In addition, there will be many made up characters just to keep the story going. The first few chapters will be focused on the made up characters. There is no main characters of this story. The story will have all of the characters told in someone's perspective or through third person. If readers are not into reading these characters, you can always stop reading.

One final note, the made up characters are also owned by another user, but I will not write down the user's name specifically for the reason that she is not writing stories in Fanfiction anymore. Also, the made up characters of this story has different personalities from the original make, and hopefully, readers could enjoy them as they are also ones who make up this particular story line. This particular story is a very difficult piece to write and the plot needs a lot of characters, so the characters undergo a lot of changes for this to make the story seem realistic.

Thank you for reading this.

* * *

Chapter One

Buzz.

It was a Sunday morning. Clouds were in a good shape today. No rain, no storm, no nothing. It was a pretty normal day with the sun up in the sky, which could make people go for a hot day at the beach. It was the day of getting along with people and go play in the playgrounds, parks, and more. Anyday, that is to say, if not for today. No other day was like today—

Buzz.

Ignoring sounds of noisy objects, people in the streets had very bright smiles. They seemed to be shopping, talking, eating, etc. Aside from these friendly-going environment, the city is packed with people to achieve the same goal: having fun. Whatever the fun was, that fun did not go bad at all—

Buzz.

The noise of a certain alarm clock would go in intervals of five. Every fifth interval, which is twenty-five seconds, the alarm clock would go ringing. Alarms serve as someone's purposes in his or her daily lives. And this alarm, particularly, is actually quite annoying, obstructive, repetitious, which could distract someone's sleep and wake them up from a nice and long dream.

Finally, the alarm went off, thanks to the owner. The owner, still sleepy, had gotten up from laying down on the bed. His hair all fluffy and unorganized, his eyes still dreaming and closing, his body still paralyzed yet able to move. Whatever the situation was, he did feel a slight degree of irritation. Ultimately, he worked his right arms around the edge and picked the alarm clock up. The alarm clock reads 8:00 a.m. in the morning.

8 a.m., what a nice day to start out with! The sun is bright up in the sky and birds chirping to make humans feel happy, what more can a person do early in the morning? Jogging, exercising, and so many more!

However, this guy, and repeating it again, especially, not this guy; he lacks that kind of nature. He wanted to perform exercises early in the morning, but he never did any. Everyday he would fix the alarm, setting the time to 6:00 a.m., then 7:00 a.m., and with the current being 8:00 a.m. Everyday, he is changing his routine and having an extra hour of sleep.

He planned that he would wake up and start exercising, but no he never even bothered. Therefore, he set the alarm even later.

"Two more hours of sleep and I can go out," he says.

* * *

Two hours later, actually, a little over two hours, he woke up. When he woke up, he felt so relaxed. He had enough sleep, and that is how he still keep thinking that sleeping more would result in a healthy state.

Apparently, it is not true. He does not know that, and in fact, he is not even aware of that.

To get more serious, his everyday life is even boring. After he graduated from high school, he had been applying to colleges. None of them accepted him. How funny is that.

First of all, his grades were, well, not so good. He barely graduated and was in the verge of failing. Was he actually a complete idiot or he did that on purpose? He does not know it himself, but people view him as a maniac who only rushes through the school year.

Even he, himself, is not clear of why he did not get accepted to one of the colleges he applied to. He knew a lot of people who also had bad grades that got into a normal college. But why was he not accepted? The answer was, he is totally an idiot.

His name was Bling. Not so much a person who can go blinging and whatever. He hates his name too but it was not like everyone was going to know that. He was good at running, and that was the only thing he was good at. At least, that was all he knew he can do.

Basically, he did not make any friends and tried to but all rejected him. He felt someone had put a curse on him and that everyone got away from him. He was labeled one with flaws.

His family went overseas. The exact location is New York, United States of America. Who knows why they went there. He did not bother asking and he felt good to be alone. Although his family would occasionally ask him about his grades, he would directly tell the truth. His parents was not satisfy with the grades he received but they loved him so much that they could never raise their voice.

He is super poor, but his parents are super rich. Huh? That does not make sense. Actually, it makes sense when people can see he only lives by himself. With his parents overseas, how can he do a living? Every month he pays the rent, and the rent is usually his monthly salary from a part-time job. His parents sends him money to only pay for school, so he does not get the money for himself.

Very complicated. Well, it gets even more complicated. If his parents loved him so much, then why do they not send him all the money? He thought about it before and never got the answer.

In reality, his parents work for an organization and does research. They keep their jobs hidden and the money cannot leave their pockets. The money will always go to the organization to construct more projects. There is little time and little money for their beloving young son.

With Bling not knowing what their job was, he did not want to go deeper. If his parents are happy over there, then that was enough.

As he walked down the stairs to the kitchen, he grabbed a cup of milk in the refrigerator. He was so thirsty that milk was the only option. He had not bought a pack of water for two weeks and his sink in the kitchen stopped working. Funny how he does not ask people to fix it for him.

A few seconds after pouring down the milk on another cup, Bling moved to the dining table and sat on one of the chairs. Looking out at the large windows, nature had appeared in his face. This must have been his one millionth time wandering outside of the house through the window, and sitting down.

"I wish I could do better for a living."

He was clear that his current life is not that enjoyable, but it seems he could never get away from this life. He wanted to do exercise but it was always a failure. Bling also wanted to find a better job so he could book an airplane ticket to visit his parents, but he is still at level zero when he has no idea where his parents' house were at. Even if he knew it was New York, there were plenty of places in New York.

In the end, he would give up and move on with his usual and casual life. Nothing always seemed to tell him a hint of what to do in the future; it was as if what he had been doing for the last nineteen years were actually his life from the beginning.

Sometimes, Bling wondered why his parents are so unique that he is living by himself. He even wondered if they forgot about him until every year he receives money for his birthday. Not to mention, Bling had never seen their faces since the age of five.

Suddenly, the front entrance door had popped open. There came two boys that were pretty much the same age as Bling.

Right, forgot to mention about that. Bling lived in his house for almost nineteen years, but his money was running out, so he had to rent two of his rooms to people. Apparently, he earned money, but he would always use them out.

The fridge was another issue. He told them he was willing to share with them, but when two guys are teamed up, the loser is going to have less space. Who cares if he was the owner? Should he not satisfy his guests more?

The bedroom that was being rented was the rooms of his parents and the study room. He felt awful but he had no money, that is the most important. Who knows when will his parents come back?

The guys never cleaned their rooms, the bathrooms, the kitchen area, the living room, almost anything. Bling was not their babysitter so he left the mess there. Those guys thought Bling was also someone who hates cleaning up, so they kept on not cleaning up after that.

As long as it will not affect Bling himself, he pretty much did not care whatever happens to the house. After all, his parents will never come back. Living in New York is their actual home, he supposed.

"I'm going to get the mail," Bling said, trying to avoid them as much as possible. He was not their friend nor close relative. They were simply people who are living in the same house and goes to the same school.

The only thing that has changed was these guys, who are really messy, got into a normal college. Bling scoffed at that when they told him they got accepted into a good college and laughed at Bling for not being able to continue school.

Well, it was not like Bling wanted to continue school. He was not the type to go to school, but he did care about his grades for some reason. One, he knew going to education will look good on resumes. Two, he knew his parents will want to hear that he DID at least go to college.

"Yeah, go get the mail for us too," one of them said and opened the television controller.

The other guy laid back onto the couch and without taking his shoes off, leaned his feet across the table. "Oh my gosh, did you see that? They won yesterday!"

"Oh really? Cool!" the first guy responded and also leaned onto the table with his feet. After he leaned, he took a bag of chips from the table and started to crunch on them.

As soon as Bling got back from the mail, he saw the usual scene in his house. That one scene where these two guys would eat in a messy way, with their feet leaned across the table, and their shoes dirty.

"Here, these are your mail," Bling said as he placed the mail on the table. Bling left the living room and walked to the dining room. Finally, he saw a letter for himself. He quickly sat down to one of the chairs and opened the letter.

Before he read the first line of the letter, he took a sip of milk from the dining table he took out earlier. Man, he was thirsty again. When he stared back at the letter, he saw two words that got him surprised.

Enigia College.

Wait, college? He got into a college? But…!

Bling was about to throw the mail away. He never applied to this college; in fact, he has never heard of it before. This must have been a scam.

However… he wanted to look at it for once, even if it was a scam.

So, he finally began to read the letter.

_Dear Bling,_

_We are so glad to have you as one of our students at Enigia College. You might be wondering what our college is or that you might think this must have been a scam. Actually, we are not what you think of. Our college has been established for over fifty years now. We would like you to come to our college as you have showed good performance through your education and life activities._

_We are not looking for people with good grades but those who have special talents they never knew. Even if you knew you had talents, you should consider coming to our college. Our college has high and advanced technologies that will improve your achievements. More importantly, Enigia College is mostly for research purposes, and you will have your own research as well as choice to do something else to better the society and world._

_Unfortunately, a letter to you is supposed to welcome you to our college; therefore, we cannot explain everything to you at once. If you are interested, we would like you to come over and we can explain them to you as time passes by._

_Shortly, if you decide to join us, please do call Enigia College at XXX-XXX-XXXX. We want to remind you that after you have set your decision, we will enroll you at our college immediately. If you have decided to go to another college or quit Enigia College, we cannot remove you from our system. Once you are a part of us, we will send someone to retrieve you to our college._

_Thank you for your time reading,_

_Enigia College_

Even after reading this, he still thinks it is a scam. He will have to think about it.

"Bling, what you reading?" one of the guys came over to grab food from the freezer. To be honest, they are not really interested. They just do not want to have anything to do with Bling at all.

"Nothing," Bling said.

Well, if he wanted to get out of this house and life, he should probably go to this Enigia College. Besides, those guys will keep laughing if he had not found a college yet.

Bling began to stand up and walk back to his room. When he closed the door of his room, he sat down on his seat. Placing the letter down onto the table, he still wondered what he was supposed to do. No other college accepted him and not even one will in the future. He has one chance for this college. Yet he has no idea what this college was at all.

Colleges usually have a motto of some sort. He felt maybe this college was real, but then he would think this college was a scam. If it was a scam, why do people like doing that to him? Trying to have high hopes for him? Trying to torture him even more?

He has already been alone when his parents decided to go to New York.

Wait. The U.S.A.

Bling noticed the address of Enigia College. That was U.S.A.! But the location or state was not New York. Just when he thought that he could finally visit his parents, he was still a long way to go.

"U.S.A. huh?" he asked himself. Did he really have to think that much? Sure, his hometown was not the United States of America, and he did thought of going to America for once, just that he has no money.

And this college… Enigia College… wants him to pay for his own airplane ticket just to go attend school? That is totally a scam!

* * *

Late afternoon, the sun has moved down, almost as if it was near the horizon.

Bling walked through the streets of his hometown. He sees young children playing and running around. It kind of reminded of his younger self, where he would play with his parents before they went to New York.

As he walked and walked, his hands were tired. He bought so many groceries that he thought he needed to buy for the week. But when the roommates appeared in his head, he completely forgot that the fridge had no more space to put.

He sighed, why did he have to buy groceries? He could just go out and eat on his own. But again, that was a waste of money.

Looking at the ground as he continued walking, he was deciding if he should put the groceries somewhere else in the house or buy a new fridge. And what if he did buy a new one? The roommates might just think that he bought it for them. They would think how considerate Bling was, that Bling knew they needed more space so he bought a new one just for them—

"Watch out!" a girl had appeared in front of him.

Actually, she did not just appear out of nowhere. It was Bling who was not paying attention to the front. If he did, he would not have crashed down.

When he saw that his groceries were everywhere on the ground, he gasped. "Oh no, my groceries!"

The girl got up as well and touched her forearm. When she heard him talk about his groceries, she scoffed at him, "Why are you worrying about your groceries? I am hurt because of you!"

Bling looked up at her but continued to pick up his food. He began to say, "A person can be healed anytime. But what about food? The scratches, the wounds, the bruises… they will be forever engraved."

The girl rolled her eyes and shot back, "Okay I get it. Who cares about that? You can peel them off or cut them off."

When he was finished picking, he walked over to the girl and asked, "What about you? Can I cut you off?"

She raised her eyebrows up feeling offended. "What—what did you say?"

"Nevermind," he said and continued to walk home.

"Hey!" she yelled at him and caught up to him, "You did not say sorry!"

"Was I?" he wondered.

The girl was offended. It was technically his fault for not looking at the front. Making her say he needed to apologize was embarassing to her.

Then, Bling finally apologized, "Well, sorry about earlier."

"Fine, I will take your apology." And in a second, she left.

When Bling noticed she had gone, he turned his head around to find her again. He actually did not take into account of what she was. He knew she was a girl and judging by her attitude, she must be very bossy or impatient.

When he caught her in the eye, he studied her for a while.

_This girl… she looks foreign to me._ When he moved his iris at her hair, it was too late for him to noticed that she had no natural hair. Well, it looked natural, but the color did not.

He found out that he had long blue hair, the blue had many variations, such that it could look navy to him and sometimes just bright blue due to the sunlight.

She was wearing something unusual as well. Her outfit had so many colors on them and it outstood his eyes.

_Alright, enough of that._

Because… he thought he was seeing a rainbow. He felt he was living in a fantasy. This girl had interesting blue hair, wearing rainbow colors, and had a very pale skin. It looked like a rainbow appeared in front of him that was transparent despite of how realistic it looked. The transparency was her skin, the colors of her clothes were the colors of the rainbow. The blue hair seemingly matched the blue sky.

Oh… what was he thinking? This comparison must have been boring. The girl was an actual human, not something from the sky.

* * *

It was not until this time of day that things would change his life forever. Bling's corrupted life, to be exact.

As he opened his front entrance door, he noticed the two roommates had been long waiting for him to come back home.

"What?" Bling asked, politely.

"What is this?" one guy said as he put up a letter up in the air with his bare hands.

Bling took a quick glance at the letter and remembered about the letter. It was the letter from Enigia College. But what stroke him was how did they find out about it? They were never allowed to go into his room, even Bling could not go into theirs.

"Did you guys go to my room?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Well, we called you many times and you never answered," one guy explained.

"And so you went into my room?" Bling asked.

The other guy folded his arms and responded, "Of course bro, we thought you were in there!"

Bling rolled his eyes, there is something that still did not make sense. "I told you guys that I left to buy groceries."

"We never heard anything like that!" the first guy laughed.

Right. Even if he told them, they will deny hearing it. Sometimes Bling knew they forget or that they just did not bother to hear him. Why did he need to tell them he was going grocery shopping? There were many times when he said that, and when he got home, and when the fridge had new groceries, that was when they will ask.

That being said, they never heard it in the first place. What was the point of telling them?

Well, Bling was usually honest with his intentions. He had to say he was going out for a little bit. But again, he felt good when he said he was going out for a reason even if he did not get a response. What he said was truth anyways.

"Okay, drop that now," Bling finally said, "So what if I am going to that college?"

"We are just curious," one answered, "Just curious what kind of college this was. Enigia College."

"You don't believe that I can go to such a college?" he asked.

"Well, considering you are a slacker and such," the first one said, "And considering you never got accepted to any colleges you applied to, what makes you get into this college? How come we didn't get into an American college?"

Bling raised his left eyebrow up and for the first time, he laughed, "So you think I was an idiot? Well I agree with you, I am an idiot. But who says an idiot cannot go to any colleges?"

"Bling, this is just not right for you bro," the other guy pointed out, "Going to college doesn't fit you bro."

At this point, Bling got mad. To be more exact, he was actually mad at himself. He never showed interest going to school, and made an impression of not liking school to everyone else. This was all his own fault, for making such a bad image of himself to others and making them think he was not able to go to college. But he was also mad at himself for not taking responsibility of his own grades and not become someone his parents wished for. So why did he have to go to college? What makes him, _himself_, able to think he can go to college for real? Does anyone care?

No. These two roommates did not care if he went to college or whatnot, they just like to laugh at himself. They do that to feel good. Yet they also knew Bling was easygoing, that was what people envied him about. Bling can be easygoing and has so many flaws, but still able to live however he wanted and without fail.

Sometimes, Bling wondered, was he only good at being like this? It was thanks to his parents, that he was left alone, yet not feeling at all lonely or killing himself. He was glad he could overcome.

"Okay," Bling began to speak, "You want me to quit?"

"No bro," they both said in unison, "I think this is a scam, Bling."

Yeah right. They could care less about being a scam. They would not be so nice to him and worry about him.

"It is not a scam," Bling shot back and then he got out his phone and called the college. He waited for the other line to pick up. When the phone from the other side had picked up his phone call, he was still feeling uneasy. What if it was really a scam?

"Put on the speaker," the roommates said.

Bling did as they told.

"Hello? Who is this?"

Before he answered, Bling took a deep breath, "Hi, this is Bling."

"Oh! It is Bling!"

"Yes… uh, I have decided, I want to be a part of the college."

"That is exciting to hear!" the woman on the phone exclaimed, "We are so glad to hear that you want to enroll as our student! We know that you are not in America, so do not worry! We will book your ticket to America after we send one of our students to retrieve you. Currently, she is in your hometown!"

Two of his roommates looked defeated, their jaws opened, eyes fixed, and body shocked.

Bling was not trying to say he was going to enroll, but wanted to prove to them that he could get into a college, and that Enigia College was not a fake college.

Now that he said he will enroll as a student, he kind of regretted. What about his house? What about his groceries he just bought not long ago? What about his part-time job? And most importantly, what about his rent money? Was his house going to be those two boys' from now on?

"Bling!" one of them said, "Wow, it was not a scam after all!"

Bling could hear that they were faking it and they were not good at hiding their expressions.

The other roommate also agreed while nodding his head, "Congratulations bro!"

_Huh. You guys probably just want me out of the house_, Bling thought.

"Bling, they are going to retrieve you soon," one said, "Let's pack up bro."

_I guess I was right. They do want me out._

Before the two pulled Bling back into the house, a lighter voice, which appears to be a feminine voice, started to ring behind the three boys.

"So this is where he lives," the girl said looking at her watch.

Bling turned around, surprised to hear the same voice from earlier. The surprisement doubled after he saw the rainbow again.

She turned to look at the three of them, "So one of you guys are the student."

Two of the roommates looked at one another. "Uh… who are you?" they asked in not a so polite tone.

The girl rolled her eyes and asked in an annoyed attitude, "Who is Bling?"

The two boys pointed at Bling, whcih made the girl look at Bling.

"So you are Bling," she said, "Come on, we are going to the airport."

"What?" Bling was so confused.

"Wow!" one roommate shouted and went inside the house. "I will go get your belongings!"

Bling turned his head around and yelled, "Wait! I am supposed to be the one packing up!"

The girl walked up to the front doorsteps and folded her arms, which she began to order around, "Hurry up, we don't get all day."

The other roommate who was still at the front entrance looked at the girl. He noticed she was trying to come into the house so he instantly blocked her way.

She glared at him, questioning, "What are you doing? Let me in."

"No," he said and conitnued to block her from entering. "You do not live here so why do I have to let you in?"

She scoffed and used her index finger to point at him, "What did you say!? I am a guest!"

"Oh? You were?"

She rolled her eyes and resumed folding her arms, speechless.

"Bling, weren't you supposed to pack?" he finally looked at Bling and questioned.

"Right…" Bling responded and went upstairs to pack up.

* * *

Finally, he was going to leave the house. Leave this town. Leave this particular hometown. Uh… where was he going? That was right, America. The famous country in the world.

Bling carried his two suitcases as he followed the girl.

When they both reached to a black car, Bling's surprisement tripled. The car was so long and it was one of those rich cars. Where did this come from? And one final question, what is Enigia College? They could afford this kind of car?

"Hello? Get in?" she asked when she has been holding onto the car door for almost a minute.

"Oh, sorry," Bling apologized and hopped onto the carseat.

She hopped in as well and closed the door. When both of them were seated, the driver began to start the engine. The car soon drove up to about 60 miles per hour.

Bling decided to look at the window and view the hometown for one last time. He was not sure he was going to come back, but he was sure his college life would be living there in four years.

"By the way," the girl said, "My name is Believe."

Bling turned around and eyed at her. "Huh?"

She sighed as she shook her head, "I just knew it when people will get that expression in their face." As she was saying the word expression, she let out her hand and punched Bling in the face.

"What the heck?" he aksed, one hand touching his nose.

"I hate my name too, you blockhead!"

Bling rolled his eyes. "Huh? Why the _too_? I never said anything about hating my name."

Believe gave him a glare for a minute. As soon as she stopped looking at him, she took out a piece of paper and handed over to him. "Look at it yourself."

Bling held onto the paper and started to read the words.

Name: Bling

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Likes: Playing games and exercise, but never get to exercise at all.

Dislikes: Sleeping but always sleeps until 10.

Other: I hate my name I want to change it, I never bling at all either. I don't know why my parents named me that.

Bling turned his head to face Believe. Then, he asked, "What the heck? I never wrote this to this college!"

Believe nodded and held out another piece of paper for him to read, "Yeah I know."

Bling began to read the second paper.

Name: Believe

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Likes: All of the colors that exist on earth.

Dislikes: Playing with dolls.

Other: I don't believe in anything.

"Okay…" Bling said, "So… your name is Believe and you actually don't believe in anything, that does not even make sense. That means right now you don't believe in what I just said… is that not a little bit contradictory?"

Believe snatched the paper back and smacked Bling in the head, "OMG you are such a blockhead. Of course I didn't believe in anything! Up until this college, I don't know how they found out about me! But now I know, well, because enrolled as a student there, I got to know."

"So… what is this school like?" Bling finally asked.

"Well," she began, "I was like you… hmmm, about four months ago. I was enrolled in the college through a letter as well. But when I got there, the students I met there told me different kinds of stories. Some were from rich families that enrolled them in. Some told me that this school was not known outside of the country unless the school cooperates with some kind of research from other countries, and that is how there are so many foreign students at the school."

"Uh…"

Believe continued, "I also met other people who actually knew about the school by themselves… and those kids, they are super smart and talented. They are assigned in missions for research purposes… I still have not been assigned yet…"

"Okay… what does that mean?"

"OMG you blockhead!" she smacked him again and continued, "My classification at this school is an A class. A class is considered the top and A class students should be able to perform a research mission, but I don't have a team."

"Oh."

"There is one guy at our school who is an S class. S class is superior to class A."

Bling nodded, but he was not really interested in it.

Believe still had stuff to say, so she kept talking, "Somehow… his classification was unknown for the last two years. He was always known as the S student… oh, he was the only S student of the college for this generation. You see, being an S student is so rare."

"Is this like… grade system?"

"No," she said, "It is blood running from you that determines your classification. I was placed in the A class when my blood result had been researched at the school. They want me to enroll in the school not because of my grades or anything else, what convinced me was their classification system. This school is not as easy as you think."

"So… the reason why they pick me was because I have some sort of classification?"

"Well," she said, "No. I know a lot of people who are C, D, and F class. Their blood is corrupted and not stable. The reason why there are C, D, and F classes existing at the college is because the school has preparation for them to make their blood become more stabilized, that means they can still go up the class rank. For A and B class, their blood is stable. B class is considered average."

"Then what about S?"

"S is super rare," she answered, "Not much is known about S class. In the history of Enigia College, there are two students who were S class. Even the principal is not an S class, you see how being an S student is an impossibility? There is so much research going on to find out about what S class possesses. S class is considered rare and dangerous."

"What? Shouldn't S be like… excellent and good?"

"Yeah, but because S is impossible to achieve, it is safe to say that an S student is dangerous and is probably a monster."

"What the?"

"You still haven't understand the school yet," she said, "The school is researching on things you would probably never know from the start. You might think this is a regular college to go attend class, but it is not. You still attend your classes, but you must attend a class that is programmed by the Enigia College. That being said, they are researching on the existence of evil, mostly coined by the term monster. There is research going on that someone out there is practicing evil."

"You are telling me that I am just here to do this? To help the college find that evil?"

"Our class system of blood determination is actually difficult. We are actually lacking the true blood. The range is from 1 to 100. S should be likely in the 50s. If our blood exceeds 50, the school will never accept you into the college. 50 and up is dangerous. True blood is dangerous."

"Okay… I want to rest for now, I don't believe in this yet until I see the college for real."

* * *

It was supposed to be a bright sky, but it was a darker color. When the car approached to the airport, it was final. This was going to be the last time for Bling to say goodbye to the town. Well, in his mind.

"Let's go in," Believe said as she grabbed one of Bling's suitcases. She went pass the security and into the gates.

"Wait, you just skipped the security!"

Believe took out a badge and showed it to Bling, answering him, "Look, I don't need to. I come from Enigia College. You are a student of Enigia College and this is what you need. And besides, we are going onto the airplane of Enigia College, not regular airlines."

Bling felt assured and traveled to Believe. The both of them got onto the plane in another five minutes or so.

"Just to make things clear," Believe said, "We're both in the same grade, so that means we are freshmen of Enigia College this year."

"Okay…"

"And when being teamed up to research, you can be teamed up with any people, freshmen, sophomores, juniors, seniors, class A, B, or S."

"What about C, D, F?"

"They can't do research," she simply responded, "Like I said, their blood is unstable."

Bling shook his head. He had heard enough fantasies. This girl, Believe, she said she never believed in anything. Right now, what he was hearing, he did not believe it one bit still. He must have been fantasizing all along. Maybe tomorrow the dream will wake him up and he can see himself still at his house.

The airplane started to fly, which made Bling feel a little uncomfortable. He had always wanted to ride on an airplane. He had hoped one day he would so he could meet his parents. In the end, it had to be going to college in America. In addition, he was on this airplane for free.

Five hours later, Believe walked to the restroom while waking Bling from his sleep.

"Where are you going?"

"Going to the restroom you blockhead," she yelled.

Bling nodded and saw that the lights of the plane was still bright. He wanted to close them but he did not know how to.

When Believe got out of the restroom, Bling was surprised. It was not a quadruple surprisement this time. It did not pass over his double surprisement. "What are you wearing? Why did you change your outfit?"

Believe rolled her eyes and folded her arms, yelling, "Just so you know, we are almost at the college, so wearing your school uniform is important."

Bling got up from his seat and scratched his head. "But I don't have the uniform."

Annoyed, the blue hair girl threw a handful of uniforms at him. "You have your collared shirt, a green jacket, black pants, brown school shoes, and a tie."

"Thanks."

Bling went to the restroom and changed into his uniform. When he finished, he got out of the restroom to see Believe watching movies on the small television of a backseat.

Bling walked towards her and sat back down. Believe turned around and saw him in his uniforms, "Wow, you look great."

"You too."

"Yeah right," she scoffed.

* * *

The airplane arrived at its destination. It was currently 11 a.m. in this section of America. The sky looked beautiful than Bling's hometown. The hometown seemed to fade when Bling saw that a different place was in his eyes.

He could not believe that he left the place he had been living for nineteen years. He still could not believe he was in a free airplane too.

"Where are you going?" Bling asked when he saw Believe walked past him to a direction that was not transportation nor the cabbage pickup.

"Sorry," she apologized and explained, "I have someone who is going to pick me up. You will need to take a bus."

"What? I don't know this place at all, how am I supposed to find a bus?"

"You can't read?" she shot back.

"Yeah I do but will they take me to Enigia College?"

Believe rolled her eyes and wrote a phone number down, "This is to call for transportation to Enigia College. Though the transportation is weird too because it has their system of picking students up. If you are an A student, it will usually arrive in 10 minutes. The lower your rank, the more you have to wait."

Bling was not enjoying this one bit. First off, he still had no idea what this college is and now she is telling him about transportation that did not seem possible at all.

"I have no time," she demanded, "I need to go."

At this moment, Bling felt he was in a world of strangers. In his hometown, he had people he did not know but was never afraid of. Here, he did not know anyone at all. This girl, Believe, has a ride and is not willing to invite him for the ride. Wow.

When the blue hair girl was out of sight, Bling looked around. He shook his head, he felt so awkward in the airport. He decided to leave the area and look for transportation out there. As he got to the transportation area, the sky is what hit him. How beautiful.

Yet he was out of place. He was a blockhead, how silly of him to accept the college. And that he was simply a blockhead for wondering about how beautiful the sky was when he needed to get a ride.

He found a telephone booth and dialed on the number Believe gave him. When he dialed, he was unsure if he should take it. He had already felt receiving a letter from Enigia College was a scam, he did not want to feel anymore stupid to believe in something unrealistic.

The phone line reached and the operator told him to wait. It did not tell him how long to wait at all.

Still, Bling did not know what class he was. He was probably lowest of the lowest.

"Hey," someone who was behind Bling called out as he walked up to him.

Bling had a confused expression.

The boy looked a little older than Bling. He had a really nice smile and was wearing a flannel. The pattern seemed nice. This guy had brown hair and wore freckles on his face.

"Are you talking to me?" Bling asked.

The boy nodded and began to switch a question, "Are you here to wait for the expressway?"

"Yes…"

"New to Enigia College?" he asked.

Bling gulped and nodded.

He smiled at Bling and patted onto his shoulders, "Don't worry, it's going to be great. You might still wonder if you should be at the college, right? No worries, I have been here for three years. This is my fourth year, last semester."

Bling nodded.

"By the way, my name is Mitch," he introduced himself.

"Bling."

"Wow, Bling, huh?" Mitch seemed astonished.

And after that, they never spoke to each other for about ten minutes. Suddenly, it made Bling feel like he was actually a lower rank. He remembered Believe said waiting for the transportation is ruled by classification.

If he was an A student, it should be here by ten minutes. Bling felt a sweat coming down from his face. What if Mitch was an A class student? Did he himself make Mitch wait so long because he was an F student?

"So how long does it usually take to come?" Bling asked.

"Well," Mitch began to answer, "The expressway usually sucks. I only take the expressway when I come back from break and going onto break since I don't have a car here. Nevertheless, I would not even use this if I had a car. But bare with it, it is still a comfy expressway on the inside. The person who called first is what they will look at first. Let's say you were an A student, it should arrive in 10 minutes, but if they find out that there is another student waiting that is an A student, they will add another 10 minutes, making you wait 20 minutes. And if there is more students, they will make you wait even longer."

Bling widened his eyes.

"Yeah," Mitch knows what Bling was thinking about. "B students add 15 minutes, C adds 20, D students add 30… and F… add one day."

Bling almost fell over. Did he just say add one day? That is a sudden jump.

"Don't worry, there aren't any F students at the school at the moment," Mitch said, "Which is why the transportation will never arrive in one day. At least that has never been the case."

Bling nodded, feeling a little bit better. But…! What if he himself was an F student? To this day, he still has not figure out what was his own classification.

"Ah," Mitch said, "It's coming."

Bling felt relieved to hear that he was not an F student since he did not have to wait for a day.

"Hmmm…" Mitch said, "It's only been 15 minutes… Huh, this is weird."

When the train arrived at the destination, Mitch just straight out walked in like he was already familiar with the train. Then, a man who looked like he was in his forties walked out to the entrance door, greeting the two of them, "Hello Mitch, as always, we expect you to come back well prepared. You are always one of the school's best A students."

Bling began to walk up the train and make sure to follow Mitch. He was still new to the train so he did not know what to do besides following Mitch.

The man then greeted at Bling, "Welcome Bling! We are sorry that your transportation arrived late. You called us and we were supposed to be here in one minute. We are so sorry to keep you waiting for fifteen minutes when you are an S student."

Suddenly, Mitch, not Bling, turned his head around and looked at Bling. "Oh wow, you are an S student?"

Bling felt sweat dripping down. He himself did not know he was an S student at all either. But what was there to talk about even if he was an S student? Was it something to be honored about?

"Now it makes sense why it arrived in 15 minutes. An A student adds 10 minutes to the waiting," Mitch summarized, "And an S student only takes one minute to wait. I am so sorry to have added 10 minutes to your waiting time."

Bling shook his head, "I am actually glad to be able to wait because I don't know anything about the school yet. You kind of saved me there."

"Wow, thank you for saying that, I appreciate it," Mitch answered.

The door of the train began to close and the man walked back to the front of the train. When Mitch and Bling sat down at their own seats they chose, they had not spoken to each other after. Mitch did his own things like reading a book or calling someone. Bling just sat there looking out at the window.


	2. Chapter Two: Meeting the College

Chapter Two

If inconsistencies were kept at the same degree, much of the system in human society would have faded away. And when consistencies do kept the same as well, much of it will also fade. Sometimes balancing is the option. That is why the American system has a great construction that is standing until today.

Today, he saw many inconsistencies, especially with people. One, he met a girl who acted obnoxious. For no particular reason, she would smack him in the head. First of all, he did not say anything bad nor did he assaulted her. Then why did she do that? He thought, maybe she and others do really picture him as a blockhead the moment they encounter, also known as first impressions.

"Passengers in the expressway, please head on out, we have arrived at our destination, Enigia College," the driver spoke in the speakers.

Bling got up and walked out of the train. As much as he wanted to get out, the scenery was what struck him the most. Every time.

Boy was this scenery so beautiful. It was like a fantasy to him.

Before he continued to move on, he noticed Mitch coming out of the train on his phone. Bling has also noticed Mitch had been on the phone for intervals of time. The ride lasted about an hour, and every five minutes or so, Mitch would be on the call.

Bling wanted to ask him why he was always on the phone, but then he felt it was a silly question.

"Okay, I get it," Mitch said to his phone, "I arrived, where are you?" Mitch was looking around the campus entrance gates and the surroundings. The gates had been opened since morning.

Just a sudden later Bling witnessed one girl with wavy or fluffy hair coming out. She was a redhead and had freckles all over her face. When he kept studying her, he kind of thought she looked pretty, being that she was mature-like.

"Mitch, I am over here!" the redhead called out as she waved her arms out in the air.

Mitch hung up his phone and reached the redhead. He was going to say something but then never got the chance to when she interrupted his thoughts.

"OMG Mitch," she started to say, "Why aren't you in your school uniform? And look at this, wearing a flannel to school? Well… even though you look good with that, but you are an A student. You need to dress formally and act like an adult!"

Mitch rolled his eyes. This was where he thinks annoying.

"Didn't I tell you on the phone that you need to wear properly? I just knew it, you wouldn't listen!" she kept on ranting, "And… and… and look at your hair, it's all messy! You just want me comb them for you again, huh? Oh…! OMG, your freckles has increased!"

"Okay, stop," Mitch held onto her arms, "I got so tired of you telling me these unnecessary things. Don't make it too exaggerated. And weren't you supposed to pick me up? Well then, quit talking."

The redhead rolled her eyes. Before they started walking, she held onto his left hand. "My father just invested more money to the school while you were gone."

"Princess," he began to say, "We're not really in a relationship right now, so don't make it too obvious."

She kept holding onto his hand, but she leaned closer to his arms. Then, she began to clutch onto him and acted like she was really his girlfriend. "I know. I will make my father recognize you, okay?"

"We can think about that once we graduate, alright?"

As they walked and walked, they seemed to forget that Bling was actually there the whole time. Well, it was enough to look around, so he tried to find the dormitories.

Once Bling has walked through all of the buildings to the left, he was already in a daze. Apparently, trying to explore around is not a good thing. Though people do need to familiarize with the area before they get lost, they still need to control their behavior. What if people decided to explore all day, and in the middle of the day they started to collapse?

"You must be Bling," someone's voice called out to him.

Bling looked up after taking a breath. "Yeah… I am."

It was a man in his forties, he was well dressed and wore a monocle. The thought of his entire outfit made Bling think of something pretty stubborn. Someone wearing a monocle existed in early times, so this man must be wearing it to look cute.

"Excuse me?" Bling started to question, "Where are the dorms?"

The man gestured his arm and pointed at the right of Bling. Bling turned his head around to see the building he was pointing at. "Okay… thanks… but um, do I need a pass or something?"

The man shook his head and kept his arm raised.

"Okay… you can put that hand down now, you know," Bling said.

But the man still had it up, and this freaked Bling out.

Bling walked a little closer to him and surveyed him. "Um… I said you can… take that down."

"The dorms are over there," the man said.

"I know…" Bling responded.

The man nodded.

Then it struck Bling. This man may have hearing problems. It must have delayed him to be able to hear what he just said two minutes ago. But are such things a possibility?

But to be able to put his arm up in the air for long periods of time… he must be very flexible. It kind of annoyed Bling. In the way that he thinks this man was insane. Bling, who was really a blockhead, decided he should be the one to fix the man's arm.

So, Bling reached for the man's arm. He tried to pull the arm down, but when he tried, it surprised Bling. The quadruple surprisement came!

Still, he was an idiot, so he kept on trying to pull his arm down but to no avail. _What the heck?_

"Young man, what are you doing?" the man asked.

"What am I doing? You can't see that?" Bling questioned the man and continued to pull the arm down. "I am trying to get your arm down. It looks so weird leaving your arm like that in the air."

The man turned his head to face Bling who was struggling to help put his arm down. "Nobody can do that."

Bling sot his eyes back at the monocle man. "What?" For a second he thought he was the only one who was too weak to not be able to get his arm down. Now that it kind of made sense why it bothered him, Bling still wanted to be the first to pull it down.

However, when he tried for another two minutes or so, he began to give up. Why was he doing this in the first place? He was such an idiot, and he still am.

"Okay…" Bling felt sweat already in his face. "I'm going to go. So… see you later!" After he said his goodbye, he ran off to the right building. In another minute, Bling would go check on the man.

That same pose was there. Bling had no idea how to fix that. He also noticed how other students just walk pass by the man and never tried to pull his arm down.

Bling decided he should just leave the area and check in at the dormitory. But do not forget he was such a blockhead… Bling made a final glance at the man. He rolled his eyes when he saw him still at the same position.

_OMG… this bothers me_.

Finally, the blockhead went upstairs after checking in. When he took the elevator to fifth floor, he noticed how fine the walls are made out of. He touched to feel it and the surface of the wood came to his senses.

He began to close his eyes to feel more scratches of the wall on the elevator.

When the elevator door popped open on the fourth floor, three girls came into the elevator. When they saw Bling touching the wood wall, they had weird looks on their face.

Bling stopped touching the wood as he figuredhe was getting embarrassed.

Stopping at the fifth floor, he was glad he could get out of the weird atmosphere in the elevator. He walked down the hallway and examined each number listed on the door. When he got to his room, Bling opened the knob with his new keys.

He took a deep breath before going in. He knew he was sharing the room with someone. All he just hoped for was that this roommate was not like his old ones.

_Please be a nice guy_, Bling begged to himself.

Opening the door, he saw a guy on his bed. He sat there with his headphones on. He seemed to have not realized someone came in. This guy looked handsome and appeared to be older than Bling as well.

"Uh… hi?" Bling waved at the guy on his bed.

When the guy noticed Bling was waving at him, he noticed."Oops, I am sorry."

Bling shook his head and switched to another topic, "Hi, my name is Bling, your new roommate."

"Hi Bling, nice to meet you, I am Mike," he said and held out his right hand.

Bling stared at his hand and then shook it.

Mike put down his microphone for real this time and started to walk to the door. "So, you might have known that being a new student here… means you need to take an exam tomorrow first thing in the morning right?"

Shocked, Bling had no idea. Nobody ever told him he needed to take an exam.

"To be exact, you are taking the exam because you are going to the college. It's like an entrance exam."

"But… but… but…" Bling was in a lost of words.

"Don't worry, I know what is going to be on the test, I can help you," Bling said. "But first things first, there's an event today. I'm glad you came today or else you will miss this opportunity."

Bling slowly nodded, still not understanding where this was going.

"Come along," he said as he opened the door. He motioned Bling to come along and walked out of the room. They passed the hallway and down the stairs and exited the entire building.

Mike showed him around and even told him about the monocle man. Mike laughed at Bling when he said he tried to get the man's arm down.

"There are so many weird people here," Mike summarized, "Just like how you are an S student and I am just an A student. You know who the other S student is?"

Bling shook his head. He did want to know. Believe kept talking about it so he wondered who this other guy was.

"There's rumors going on that he's not an S student anymore. You do know that you can be removed from the high ranks, right? Just like the entrance exam, it determines your ranking as well. Let's say that you were an S student, they will test you on the entrance exam and see if you pass it. If you do, you can keep your rank. If you don't pass it… you will be lowered depending on how much you answered correctly."

Bling felt shivers coming down his spine. Why is this making him so much work? Now everyone is going to laugh at him since he knew he was going to fail it.

"It's going to be fine," Mike assured Bling, "They never recycle the test questions. Professors and instructors have only taken it once so they won't remember the answers, so it's very easy for them to not be able to tell answers from the test. But, me, I know all of the questions."

"How?" Bling asked.

Mike began to pat on Bling's shoulders and answered his question, "Well, that is… because I am the editor of the school's news."

"That's… something… normal…" Bling had no idea how to put into words.

"I know," Mike said, "But aside from that, don't underestimate me. I'm just something else besides an editor. You still don't know about me, but eventually you will."

"Okay…"

Mike smiled at him, finally. After he finished smiling, he walked Bling to where the event took place.

"Surrender!" one guy exclaimed.

Bling began to stop and shivered.

Mike turned around to see Bling nervous and confused. He laughed and explained, "You are not part of the event, Bling. You see this? They are in army suits, are you?"

"But… isn't this like a real thing?"

Mike shook his head again while he laughed. He thinks Bling is so funny. "You probably don't know about the school much. When I was new to the school, I knew lots of information before coming in. But you… it looks like you know nothing."

Bling rolled his eyes. Well, he only received a letter so… why is that a big issue?

"This event is called _Last Out Longer_, and it's a day held on campus. Every beginning of the semester, they hold this event. It's between the student council club and the other rivalry club. Everyone participates, but usually those who are A or S students. Technically, it's just A student… since there is only one S student…"

Bling still did not get it.

"Let's call student council club as Team A, rivalry club as Team B. Team A and B fight against each other in the battlefield. The battlefield is technically the entire school campground. You find someone from the other team and shoot at them. When you hit the target, the target loses… which means, the target is exemplified from the game. This game lasts until one member from each team is still standing."

"Okay…"

"The team that always wins is the student council club."

"That's not surprising."

Mike laughed. "The best part about this event is that even if you are not a member of both teams, and that you are an A student, you can help eliminate any persons from both teams."

"But we're not wearing army suits."

"That's the greatest thing," Mike commented, "Because they know you are not in the game, they won't know you will attack them from behind. I did that once to the student council team."

Bling just stood there without knowing what to reply. He was not going to join either way. He was not interested in it at all or else everyone was going to think bad of him. Plus, he was the new S student…

Mike continued to explain, "The army suits are new every semester. The entire campground becomes a destruction when the event is done. You can't see it right now but you will later. When the match is over, the school is going to clean it up. This week, the school's investors just invested more money to the school. The money usually goes to revamping the school campground. Other than that, the money goes to projects and researching."

"That's horrible," Bling said.

"Well, our investors are really rich," Mike said, "And one of the wealthiest is Mr. Morbucks. His daughter goes to school here, but she hates talking about her father."

Great. Wealthy, rich, and lots of money. Bling had none of that in his entire lifetime.

Then, before Mike was about to show Bling more buildings, a voice came.

"Oh, there you are, Bling!" a man in his fifties came rushing towards him.

"Uh… who is this?" Bling asked nobody in particular.

Mike greeted to the man, "This is Professor Heloza. This is the instructor for Northeast projects. And… his students are…"

Professor Heloza stopped Mike from speaking and faced towards Bling, "Bling, Professor Utonium is waiting for you in the lecture library room. We need you there immediately."

"Uh… I don't even know where that is."

"I will show you," Professor Heloza said and walked Bling to the library.

Mike waved a goodbye to Bling as the both of them walked farther and farther.

When they got to the library, Bling was amazed by how perfect the walls looked. Even the inside was pretty huge and gigantic. He could see the sky from the ceiling. The library bookshelves were also neatly aligned, which makes him want to stay longer to praise the scenery.

Professor Heloza walked even further and as they got to a tiny section of the library, Bling saw books on the desk. It looked like they were there ready for him to read a whole bunch.

"I see you brought her," Profesor Heloza said as he saw Professor Utonium standing next to a chalkboard. The other side of the chalkboard stood a female student.

This female student also had long hair but was tied up in a pony tail. She had red hair, more brighter than Princess's. She had really pretty eyes, but they look unrealistic. People can say that she had really rare eyes, pink and red shades. Finally, Bling felt she was some smart genius.

"Yes, I brought her here," Professor Utonium responded and then got out a chalk. He began to write down today's subject. "Hello Bling, I will be your instructor for all of your eight semesters here. I might be a regular professor who goes into class to teach you subjects, but I am also an instructor. Since you are new here, I would like one of our top students to explain what we're going to be discussing today."

The redhead with pink eyes began to use a stick and place it on the chalkboard. "The college participates in research about evil. The definition of evil may be in anyone's perception and interpretation, but the college's definition is _destruction or chaos that seize to overrun the power of good_. This goes to saying that evil will come to any person who is good and will eventually destroy good."

Then, the redhead girl wrote something on the chalkboard. "Projects are going around the world currently. In order to discover evil, every location in the world has Enigia College's bases. Each instructor takes care of a particular region and where the base is at. Professor Heloza's projects are held on the Northeast, particularly Russia and countries from the East of Europe. Professor Utonium's is held on the U.S.A. specifically."

"Wait…" Bling stopped her from explaining, "I don't get what you are saying at all."

"As a student," she began, "And as an S student, you must partake in the event of mission operating. These are known as projects of the college. Uproars are going on in every single location of the world. The doings are considered evil. That kind of evil is not what you think it is. This evil is the collection of a single organization. This organization is called _Mephitic Circle_. We do not know clearly who the founder is, but the principal has made it to the public that it could be a scientist who he worked with before. Any assumptions on Mephitic Circle is currently unknown."

"Let me make clear of another thing," Professor Heloza said, "The Mephitic Circle's true location is found in the Northeast, the same location where my base is at. Two of my students are in the mission. That being said, even if it's at that location, it is still not safe anywhere else in the world. Mephitic Circle is our disadvantage. They may be constructing up bases anywhere else in the world. That is why the world has signs of their evil doings."

The redhead began to project statistics of the world reporting evil in their locations. Bling still do not know what the heck this evil is. Is it an object? Clearly he thinks _evil_ is not a term anymore.

"Under the LIE Group of Professor Borraw, they have reported nearly thousands of people have claimed they are members of the Mephitic Circle. However, they being able to claim they are members do not mean they know who their founder is as well as the name of the organization."

"So…" Bling tried to say something, "I get it… so what am I supposed to do."

Professor Heloza nodded and began to speak, "We will teach you everything that you need to know before you take your first entrance examination tomorrow. Being an S student, we all expect you to pass the test. You can keep your S rank."

"No," Bling waved his hand, "I like to elect myself to be at the bottom of the rankings."

"Blossom," Professor Heloza said, "Explain, as you please."

The redhead nodded and continued to explain, "Blood determines your rank in the school. If your blood exceeds 50, you are considered a true blood creature—"

"Wait wait wait," Bling stopped Blossom from explaining any longer. "CREATURE? Are you saying that any human being who has true blood is a creature and not a human?"

Blossom seemed a little annoyed but still resumed talking, "Creature does not mean monster. Creature is a kind of being. A human is also a creature. We are mammals. Now you get it, let's go back to the topic at hand."

Bling rolled his eyes.

"Being an S student means you should take responsibility at the school. You must attend to all of your missions given by your instructor. Your instructor is given the assignment from the principal in the beginning. This is also a way to test your skill and power. You are an S student, you must have something unique in you."

"What?" Bling was so surprised, "I don't know anything. What do you mean unique?"

A second later, Blossom put down the stick and face Bling. She began to put her right hand up and the room started to increase in cold temperature. It significantly dropped down to 0 degrees Celcius. Bling wondered why the two professors are not reacting towards the cold.

Another few moments later, Blossom pushed something in the air and a block of ice cubes flew straight at Bling.

Before the block hit him, they faded into particles.

"Unique is something you create. Just like my ice blocks, they are created by me."

"OMG… now I finally understand, this is a magic school!" Bling suddenly dropped down to his knees. "To think I really got into a better college, this was a magic school from the beginning."

"Listen," Blossom stated, "Whether or not you like it, we are trying to eliminate evil."

Professor Utonium felt Bling was timid. He felt bad for him. Then, he began to say, "Bling, for the entrance exam… It tests all the knowledge you would need to know about evil and chance. This tests your knowledge and how you perceive things in a different world without the use of science, maths, or anything."

"You guys are killing me," he said, "You think I have time to worry about that? I just still can't help myself to think that this college was a school of magic."

Suddenly, the library entrance doors bammed. A girl in blue hair rushed towards them.

"Finally I got to be in a mission!" the blue hair girl screamed.

Bling stood up and pointed at her, "Believe?"

Believe stopped there and noticed Bling was inside the room as well. She looked between Professor Utonium and Bling, back and forth, still wondering why Bling was here. "Dont… don't tell me… this guy… is my partner?"

Bling was still shocked with the information from earlier… but now it had doubled the shock now. This girl, Believe, was going to be his partner for the rest of the eight semesters?!

"Yes," Professor Utonium said, "It seems to be quite so."

"You have got to be kidding!" Believe shouted, "No way am I working with him!... Wait… that means he is an A student?!"

Blossom began to pack her things up and head towards the door while Professor Heloza just scratched his head. Professor Utonium was the only one who answered her question, "No… even better, he is an S student."

Now, Believe looked at him. She pointed at him and at him everywhere from top to bottom. "He… an S student? What? He is a blockhead, how should he be better than me?"

Bling eyed at Believe. He got so offended. Sure, he was a blockhead and maybe not so good at receiving perfect grades, but she cannot judge him like this. "So what if I am?"

"No way!" Believe could not believe it.

"Yes way," Bling said and continued to talk back at her, "So what are you going to do about it? If you don't want to be my partner, then just leave."

"Apparently either of you cannot," Professor Utonium stepped in. "It is decided that you will work together for eight semesters. As part of my team, our team's code name is SEA."

* * *

Back at the dormitory, Bling was so tired. He saw Mike in his headphones again listening to music. If he could be like him, it could possibly motivate himself.

"What is up," Mike stopped listening to his music and walked up to Bling. "You seem to be down."

"I am still wondering," Bling tried to say, "Is this a magic school?"

"Actually when you received your letter, they did mention about talents right? Those talents actually are hideous. It was to mean some sort of magic you possess. This is not a magic school, it is a school that works under dangerous operations. As you can see, you are now part of Professor Utonium's SEA Team. Congratulations."

"I still don't get it," Bling said.

Mike started to sit down on his chair and face Bling. This time, Mike was probably going to explain the same thing from earlier, but maybe in a better way. "For example, we try to eliminate evil. Such things don't exist if they have good to balance right? Well, people who goes to this school can be bad sometimes, right? Who knows, they may be part of the Mephitic Circle as well. Still, there is no possibility they are because the school could have eliminated them."

"Okay…"

"It's time to tell you about me," Mike said, "Remember I told you I am an editor? Well, the thing is… I work mostly on the computer. I created a forum that only members can log onto. My ID is Infodog. Sounds weird huh? Actually, it is better for anyone not to know their IDs in the school. The forum consists of information about the school as well as little missions that needs to be done. Don't worry, it's not those missions from Instructors. These are simply missions that people at our school cannot accomplish and need the help of another."

"Okay, I still don't get where we are going."

"You know why this system is so famous right now?" Mike asked, "The school heavily relies on me. I have all the information anyone does not. That is why I know everything about the entrance exam and every little question about it."

Before Bling could ask more, Mike had typed in his password to log into the system. A few seconds later, a blue screen-looking girl popped out of the computer and into the room. It seemed so futuristic.

"Hi Robin," Mike said.

"Hello Mike," she responded in a monotone manner, "What would you like me to do for you today?"

"Can you help me find information about Bling at the school."

Robin nodded and now appearing under her blue body was data analyzing results.

Bling was shocked.

"I got to know you beforehand was because of her."

"Who is she?"

"She is Robin," Mike introduced, "I created her. She is currently Enigia College's Artificial Intelligence manager."

Bling backed away from his chair almost falling towards the ground.

Mike laughed and patted onto Robin. Robin nodded and went back inside the computer.

"Bling," Mike said, "It's not just about magic, it's about your talent, your skills, your creation. This school needs the help of someone who possesses these magic to fight against evil. I don't work for the college as often, but my information is what they want mostly from me. Also, my instructor is Professor Teall, I'm from the ARM Group."

"What is ARM Group?" Bling finally asked.

"Our group's base is located south of U.S.A."

"So… how many groups are there?" Bling asked out of the blue.

Mike smiled and head to the door again. "Come on, let's talk about this while we are eating dinner."

Bling nodded and followed Mike to the school's cafeteria.

When they got to the cafeteria, it was a huge room. There were so many food served to students. Bling never knew he could eat free food like this. At home he had to buy the food and make the food, which always turn out to be bad in the end. But now, he has free food.

Mike motioned him to come on over to sit with him, so Bling did.

A server came to Mike and gave his usual meal. Mike thanked him and began to eat. "Sometimes you enjoy their meal, but sometimes you don't. The more you eat these, the more you don't want to keep eating the same food. Look, I have been eating this since day one of this school. And I have been here for four semesters, this year being my fifth."

"So you can't order your own food?" Bling asked.

Mike laughed. "Look, the server at your right is staring at you. This mean she has no idea if you were our regular customer."

Bling glanced over at the server. "Uh… hi?"

The server stared at Bling even longer. She still cannot find any clues about him. She had no idea if he was an A student. But then, Professor Utonium walked over to the server and told her Bling was an S student.

The server immediately ran back to the kitchen.

"Oh right," Mike stopped eating, "I forgot to tell you. Class A students only get to eat these food. The food I am eating right now. But for S students, they have different dishes. It goes for all class ranks, but S being the most food."

Bling sighed. He was not liking this one bit. Why did the school have to make things complicated?

As soon as the server came back with lots of dishes, every student in the cafeteria had stopped eating. They all looked over at Bling. Some were angry, some were questioning, some just had no opinion about Bling.

"He's the S student?"

"He's the new student?"

"OMG… he is the 3rd S?"

Bling was uncomfortable, which made Mike feel uncomfortable too. Since he was the one sitting with Bling as well, others were staring at Mike.

"Dude, did you see that? He looks plain normal, unlike Blaine…"

"But you know Blaine's rumored to have dropped his S rank…"

"Well yeah, he is technically still an S student."

Just when the entire room starts talking about Bling, someone silenced them all. "Shut up."

Bling wanted to see who had saved his life, but when he saw that it was the obnoxious girl, he continued to eat.

That girl came over to him and folded her arms. "There is nothing to bicker about whether or not he is an S student. If he can make it to the top, then he must be special."

Bling looked up at her and was offended. She was not trying to help him at all, all she was doing was telling them she hated him as well.

"Stop," Bling finally raised his voice.

Believe tilted her head and pointed at him, yelling, "Why are you the S student? You think you can talk back to me like that?"

"You guys," Mike started to stand up and went over to the both of them. He was going to mediate between the both of them. "You guys are making things unnecessary."

"Get lost," Believe said to Mike.

This phrase ended up being real. Mike did get lost. He went back to eat, but he stole the food of Bling's S dishes. He simply wanted to eat something he never tried before. He was only glad that Bling was his roommate and that he could get to eat his S dish.

"Next time, I will prove to you that I am better," Believe warned him and walked off.

Bling sat back down and was not in the mood to eat. Why did things have to end up this way? Why in the world was Believe mad at him? He did not do anything wrong at all. Just because he was an S student did not mean he was good.

On top of that, did she not say true blood was dangerous?

"You doing good?" As he kept eating, Mike could see that Bling had never laid his hands on his food at all.

Bling kept on thinking, he even thought about leaving the college.

"You know what," Bling said, "I am going for a walk."

"Sure, go ahead," Mike said, "By the way, can you get me more food again next time?"

Bling nodded and walked away.

Once he got out to walk, he saw many people having their fun time. Now he misses his regular days. It had only been a day and this happened. If he was back at home, nothing like this would have happened.

And to think that this school was mysterious… and that they are tracking down on an organization called Mephitic Circle… it hurts his head.

Also, he has now formed a rivalry with Believe when they are in the same team. He wondered, what will the missions be like? Will they be dangerous? Well, it was dangerous, but he knows he will fail it.

As for the entrance exam, he thinks even if Mike taught him everything, he would still be unable to pass the test.

Not to mention he was not the only new student, he will be in a room with so many new students taking the exam. He will probably be the only one failing the exam.

"Hi there," someone from the background had spoken to Bling.

Bling turned around to see two girls, one with brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She had shoulder length hair at most, and what was interesting was her purple eyes. Bling had noticed that these eye features appear to be rare. He never saw them at his hometown. The college has many wonderful people with wonderful features.

The other girl had grey hair tied up in a ponytail as well. She also had shoulder length hair. When he got to her eyes, he had to make sure he saw it correctly. They were grey.

"You are the new S student everyone has been talking about," the purple eyed girl began.

"Yeah," Bling followed along. To be honest, they had just been talking about him from the cafeteria. They never knew he was the S student from the beginning.

The purple eyed girl smiled at Bling and introduced herself, "Hello, my name is Bunny. This is my friend, her name is Bright."

Bling nodded and shook Bunny's hands. When he got to Bright, she never shook his hand. Weird.

"Oh," Bunny's face changed when she saw his hand out in the air in front of Bright. "Uh… she's blind, so she can't see you."

"Oh," Bling said, "Sorry…"

"We both are sophomores of the college," Bunny explained, "And we both are A students. If you ever need help, find us. We are always helpful."

But why did Bling need to find them, especially?

"OMG, Bunny is trying to be the S student's friend," someone in the area said.

Bunny scoffed at them, which caused them to run away. "Sorry, those kids are very mean. If you need me to scare them off, I will surely help! Don't hesitate to ask us! We will not be bothered at all!"

Bling rolled his eyes. "Thanks but…"

"You have strengths," Bright began to say, "You will not be easily targeted. You will keep standing."

Bling had no idea what she was saying.

"Don't be confused," Bunny stated, "She is telling what is inside of you. Even though she is blind, she can sense the person she is talking to. Usually what she says is always correct. Hmmm, that means you are really a strong S student!"

"Thanks but…" Again he repeated but did not know what else to say after that.

"Your name is Bling, right?" Bunny asked. But before Bling could say yes, Bunny moved on to talk. "You know the college has two clubs that fight each other, right? The student council and the rivalry club, Lionheart. In order to fight against each other, I know that they will want you to join either one of them. So be careful, if you choose a club over the other, they will set all eyes on you. It is better to not join any of them. But that's just my opinion."

Bling scratched his head. He thinks that none of them will want him at all.

"By the way, nice talking to you," Bunny said, "See you later!" With that, Bunny and Bright left.

* * *

Upon his return, the usual Mike sat on his own bed listening to music through his headphones. Bling tried not to interrupt him, but it always seemed to do that.

"You good now?" Mike asked.

Bling nodded.

Mike jumped down from his bed and walked towards Bling. "You know you have currency as a student, right? You can use it to buy anything."

"What do I need to buy?"

Unexpectedly, Mike dropped to his knees. "Bling, save me! I am in debt right now. As an S student, you have over ten thousand dollars in your bank. Please help me pay off my website."

"What the?" Bling probed.

"I am your upperclassmen," Mike retorted, "I will help you with anything!"

"But…" Bling was in a lost of words.

At that point, Mike had already had so many to say before Bling arrived back to the room. He had been preparing what he was going to say while listening to music. "Bling, I created the forum page for the school, but my money is running out. I need money to expand on the website. Um… nobody knows I am in debt but… I don't want anyone to know that. Besides, creating Robin was difficult. The school paid me for Robin, but that was not enough because I was an A student. Going onto missions also did not quite help me! You are the only one who can save me!"

"Wait," Bling tried to reason with Mike, "So what you are saying is... if I didn't come here, you would still have been in debt."

"Yes."

"Are you kidding me?"

Mike stood up and began to cite something, "I will make you stay in the S rank. You will pass the exam no matter what."

Bling sighed, finally questioned him, "First, if I do pass the exam, I can think about it, okay? Now tell me, what is on the test?"

"You are supposed to recite the whole speech onto the paper," Mike answered, "But it's hard. Even if the professor was reading it off to you students, a wave hits every students' mind. You will began to hear music instead. It is like suddenly, there is a heavy metal dropped onto your head and you get dizzy. If you are dizzy, you cannot comprehend what the professor had read. So in order to pass the test, you must listen to the music before you even take the test!"

"Wow," Bling said, "That's cheating."

"No," Mike said, "Your instructor, Professor Utonium, should have told you that he was going to prepare you with the exam. You probably never got the hint of it. You are supposed to remember what they said in the discussion from earlier. In addition, the music is of an old lost tribe. Who knows what tribe, but that's not important. What is important is what is said behind inside the lyrics. You need to recite them on the paper and also explain what it means."

"Is it in a different language?" sought Bling.

Bling shrugged. "It could be read off in Latin or whatever. The flow of music is what you will hear even if the professor read in a different language. The music is supposed to make you dizzy, which means you will only be able to listen to the lyrics instead of your professor."

Bling nodded. This was the only thing he could understand.

"That is why," Bling got out a piece of headphone from his desk and brought it over to Bling. "I prepared this just for you! Look at how nice your roommate is!"

This was probably to buy off Bling. Mike was in debt so he had to do this so Bling will keep relying on him, and eventually help paying his debt.

"I have incorporated all of the music inside," Mike elucidated, "These are the kinds of songs you will likely hear. There is no guarantee all of them will be on it, but at least one song is. So in order to prepare you for the exam, you will need to listen to all of them! You have to overcome the waves, the stunning, the metal that destroys your head, even the small whispers or hallucinations or imaginary creatures that try to make you sweat and lose your mind—"

Bling cut off Mike's discourse, "Okay I get it."

To get to the music faster, Bling instantly put on the headphone and listened to many verse of the songs that Mike prepared. No wonder Mike keeps hearing music… or maybe he just happened to like music… and that this should not have been a comparison.

A half hour later, the clock hit 9 p.m. Mike checked up on Bling and asked if he felt any dizziness. Bling always seemed to never find the songs imperfect.

"I never got dizzy," Bling said, "Are you sure these are the right songs?"

"Of course they are," Mike retorted.

Bling rolled his eyes and continued to listen to the next song.

Then, Mike patted on Bling's shoulder, "If you don't find dizziness, it means you have already pass the exam. Those who are not dizzy will pass the test, how do you think we pass the exam? Of course it is when you have finally overcome the dizziness."

Bling nodded.

"Now, tell me if you understand what they are saying."

"No, I don't understand what they are saying at all," the golden boy answered.

At this, it had made Mike fall onto the ground.

Bling glimpsed at the Mike who was on the ground. All he could see was the expression Mike held. Bling was not aware of why Mike had fallen onto the ground. He thought maybe Mike could not stand any longer.

In spite of that, Bling shrugged and continued to listen to the music on the headphones.


	3. Chapter Three: It Seized Form

Chapter Three

Word got spread like viruses entering the bodies of hosts. Hosts, in a way that the viruses intruded the property was unknown. Viruses act like messages, with no source of the starter communication. That may give one particular question:

Where did it start? And who was the first one who spread the message?

No answer.

Well that was because nature can act from populations but not individually. One may spread the word without realizing he was the first to do so.

The message? The message contained the letter S. People had spread the information of Bling being an S student.

* * *

**Point of View of Bling**

Those eyes. What in the world? I have never been the center of attention in all my years of education, even everywhere I went in my hometown. Why are they all staring at me like that?

Asking Mike was not enough. He only shrugged, but I knew he was lying. He must have knew what was wrong with them.

"Well, you should praise yourself," Mike had said.

Praise what?

Sure, I might be a blockhead, but this is a serious problem. I hate those eyes staring at me. I only looked at the eyes and cannot even remember what the peoples looked like. This has been giving me chills and I want to throw up all morning.

Before I could think of some stupid reason for them staring at me, I forgot my exam was in the next hour. Right, if it was not for these eyes I would be prepared otherwise. Anyways, I was going to fail it in the beginning, so why bother talking about it like I care?

I studied from Mike's recorded music, and that was it. I do not recall what they were even about. The only thing that was nice was the music because they had good rhythm and beats.

Upon opening the massive door to the lecture hall, I saw many students already sitting. I examined all of them, these people did not stare at me at all. Huh, weird.

Maybe these were first year students as well, so they do not know anything about me.

Anyways, I chose to sit in the far back. I don't like sitting near the front and how the seats were leveled to the ground. I like it when the back was elevated.

"Hey," someone had called to me, or at least I think they were directing to me.

I turned to see a young man smiling at me.

"I am Nick," the boy said, "I heard you are an S student."

There goes. Something about this S student makes me want to throw up.

Wait. Was the staring… Could it actually be because I was an S student that they did that? OMG, I just realized. And that was when I had realized I am such a blockhead.

"Sure," I responded, "It might have been a mistake."

I tried to run away from the issue. I wished I was an A student instead. Being an S student gets so many attention from others.

"Have you heard that when you are an S student, the student council club and Lionheart will fight against each other to have you join one of their sides?" Nick questioned as he sat down on his seat. Nick was in front of me but I was higher than him since the room was elevated towards the end.

"Not sure," I said. I really had nothing much to say so I just followed along.

Nick smiled and patted the guy next to him. "This is Reid, he told me you were an S student."

Oh ho ho… so there was a starter for this. Or maybe…

Reid turned his head around to face me. He had a darker skin tone than Nick. If I could put it in simpler terms, he seemed to look like he came from Southeast Asia, no offense. And as for Nick… he just looked European.

"You should create your own club that is devoted to S students," Reid began to say.

What? I started to count how many S students there were at the school. Uh… I am the only one right now! And the 2nd S student, who knows where he was. Why didn't he create one then huh? Well, because he was the second one, who else was going to join?

OMG… I am so smart this time.

"I mean," Reid resumed, "Without having to decide which club you want to join, you should create your own instead. If you don't create a club, you will not be able to save yourself. They will keep asking you until you do something."

I was getting tired. Why was this happening to me?

"So what is this group even going to be, then?" I asked, curious. Since Reid was the one who suggested it, then I should hear an explanation.

Nick laughed and gestured his hand at Reid. "This guy's main ability is _Futuristic Eyes_. He saw you as the leader of your formed guild or club. If you create one, we will join you. Everyone here in the room that will be taking the exam will join you."

"Huh?" I was surprised. That was his power? He saw I was the leader of some sort? Oh wow, I like to have that kind of power, to be able to see the future.

"It is supposed to be an accurate assumption," Reid explained, "Well, it could be a placebo too… maybe I saw it because something happened. However, if you do create one, we will join. We all agreed before you came in."

I fell back on my seat. I thought I did, but the seats in the lecture hall was connected and very hard, so I could only drop myself to the ground.

"Not sure you are going to do it?" Reid asked with a smirk, "It is up to you. Even if you don't do it, we will recognize you as our leader of this generation."

I just did not know what to say. I have never felt this great before, being able to have someone recognize me… I was just some loser down in the streets in my hometown and everyone liked to make fun of me, but I am not easily affected by it. I simply did not care and had no intention to make the situation worse.

"But isn't there another S student?" I probed as I sat neatly back onto my seat.

"Oh, don't worry about Blaine," Nick said as he put both of his arms under his head, that way his head was sitting right on his arms. I could see some scars on his elbows.

I wanted to ask him about it but I was more interested in this guy named Blaine.

"Blaine has his own ways," Nick responded, "I have been here for two years, but I was not able to really attend college until I was 19. They gave me a delay in school, but it was worth it. While I was at the campus, Blaine was some genius that makes people seriously think he was a true S student. I mean, he was not perfect in academic wise, he was a genius in doing the missions. And guess what, you know, he was supposed to be a student council member, but he quit."

"Why did he quit?" I asked, just wondering, so I could learn from another S student.

"Well," Reid was the next to answer, "He doesn't like to be ordered around. He likes to do the missions given by his instructor so there was no time to listen to other students. Oh that reminds me, his instructor is Professor Heloza."

Wait. Heloza? The one guy who called to me yesterday to go to the library! Now that I think of it, Mike was about to tell me his students too, but he was interrupted by Professor Heloza.

"Professor Heloza is notably one of the best," Nick says, "Everyone wants to do missions, but I don't care if I don't get one. But an S student needs one."

"I thought A and S students had to have one," I said.

Nick rolled his eyes.

"You can apply to not do missions in your first four semesters," Reid explained.

That makes sense, so simple and short.

Then, I saw Nick began to pull up his legs. His shoes are now standing on top of the bench seat. "By the way, Blaine considers someone his rival. His rival does not consider him as one though because Blaine was an S student. There is no way anyone could compare themselves with someone who has blood that was higher."

I am just interested in the people, that's all. So I asked Nick who the rival was. I like this, I get so much information just before going to class. Now I can be in the same boat as everyone.

"His name was Brick," Nick said, "He has crimson red eyes… They look bloodthirsty as well. He is a cool guy, but try to not get as close as him though."

Why? Why? Everyone knows why not to get close to him, but I don't. I need to know why in order to not get close to him.

Reid sighed and continued the explanation for Nick. "Rumors are supposed to make people feel better. They live with rumors and side with it. For Brick, he has rumors too, and they are not as prominent as Blaine's, though Brick's rumors are serious. Some say Brick is evil, and the presence of evil is not supposed to be at the college. Once the college finds evil here, they will eliminate them. If Brick was evil, then the college did not do a pretty good job in handling the situation."

"Okay, what if Blaine was evil too?" I asked, and I finally regretted asking. Why did I have to say that?

Reid smirked. "Blaine can be evil. You can too. You both are S students. Your blood is most likely over 50. That is dangerous. If you have over 50, you might have temptation to use your blood as a source of relief and control. You will want to destroy things and want to use your blood as an advantage to get what you want. Your classification might even tell you that you are higher than humans, which makes you _monsters_."

Monsters. I remembered Believe saying that before. She said monsters were considered evil. I mean, the word evil was replaced by monster.

"That is why Blaine and Brick is considerably dangerous peoples," Reid said, "Blaine because of his S rank, and Brick because of something… we don't know what though. We do know that since his missions require him to make destruction. That is why Professor Heloza has both of them as students. Well, Brick was his first student until one year later Blaine came."

"Just in case if you want to know how old they are," Nick said, "Blaine is in his senior year while Brick already graduated. He just works for the school to operate missions."

"So you don't go away after you graduate?" I asked. For a second I really thought I came here just to go to college. But Brick had graduated, and he is still working for the school.

Before they could explain more, a professor had come in.

This professor looked tall. What shocked me the most was his face because he looked similar to Professor Utonium.

"Good morning, students. I am Professor Eugene. I am an instructor for the AND Team. I have other things to do after this, so you guys should take the exam faster. I don't want to sit here all day to have you finish the test since I got better things to do."

I saw him passing out the examination in rows. He stepped up the stairs as he passed them down the room. When he got to my row, he simply got lazy. He stacked the entire exam on the table and told the student to pass it instead.

"I will time you guys," Professor Eugene said and started timing when the exams were not even finished passing down.

I got a little mad. He resembled Professor Utonium's face or some kind of features, and it makes me want to go punch him because he was not being a fair professor.

When the exam got to me, I passed the rest down. I began to look at the test and waited for the professor to say something.

Like Mike said, the professor began to read off an entire piece of paper. He was citing it in English, but the students around me might think he cited in a different language.

I thought I was going to hear music, but I did not. I had heard music when Mike gave me the music. Now I could not hear any. What was wrong with me? Was it because the music was premade before?

I was starting to worry because I am really going to fail the test. The other thing that was interesting to note was that I could hear what the professor was saying.

Wait… wait wait wait… Did this mean I passed?

Suddenly, I heard some students around my corner start to scream. Some might have become dizzy and wanted the music to stop.

"_If you get dizzy, you will not be able to comprehend the material being said," Mike said before._

I was glad I was not dizzy, but was this supposed to be like this?

A moment later, I began to write down the answers on the exam. I tried to explain as good as possible, so I spent a lot of time writing so.

* * *

**Normal Third Person Point of View**

An hour has gone by. It was supposed to be long, but it felt like a minute to Bling. He was woken up by a female student. When he sat back up, Bling realized he had slept the entire class period.

"Bling," the female student said. "You finally woke up!"

The boy with golden eyes looked up to see the two girls from last night, Bunny and Bright. Bunny was the one who called him while Bright just stood there waiting for Bling to wake up.

"Where am I?" Bling asked.

"What? You don't remember?" Bunny asked and then patted onto his shoulders. "You were taking the exam. You must have fallen asleep. Everyone except you in the room had already left. You finished your test and you can leave, you know. I turned the test in for you."

Bling stood up immediately. "What?!"

"Don't worry," Bunny said, "Professor Eugene is my instructor's closest friend. That is why I am here, am I nice that I turned the test in for you?"

"Wait, you are students of that guy?" Bling asked, pointing at the board.

Bunny and Bright looked at the place he was pointing at. When they saw nothing and just a plain chalkboard, they just looked back at Bling. Except for Bright, he could feel that the professor was definitely not here even if she was blind.

The purple eyed girl suddenly chuckled. "No, I am part of the LIE Team while Professor Eugene instructs the AND Team. Sorry, did we startle you? We didn't give you a better introduction yesterday."

"No, I was just surprised," he honestly said.

"Oh no," Bunny shook her head. "No need to apologize. You know who are Professor Eugene's students? I bet you would know when you hear their names. Their names are Mitch and Princess! Our team sometimes work with them!"

_Wait, what? Mitch! I remember that name. Oh right, the guy I sat with during the expressway_. Bling was more surprised now.

"Bunny, we should start heading," the person in the back of them had said.

Bunny nodded and returned to Bright. "Well Bling, you have a nice day!"

Bling was going to ask them if the professor graded the tests already, but decided to let it aside. He wished he dropped his rank, but it might give people a laughingstock. Now that everyone knew he was an S student, they want to see his performance in the exam if he could keep his rank.

* * *

Blue light has shone right at the statue in the middle of a dark room. This room was like an operating system, where people would detect problems and fix issues and all sorts of jobs. This could also be a technical room where professors can see each of their students operating their missions.

Now in the darkest hour of the day, the lights of the room had switched back to pitch black, almost as if there was no light in the universe, excluding stars.

"Robin," someone had called out.

Then, Robin appeared from the statue. After all, she was the school's AI manager, and everyone who had higher profiles has access to her. Only professors, the principal, and some technical students have access to her.

"Yes?" she asked when she looked at the person in front of her. Of course she cannot see him since it was a dark room, but she can sense there was something inside the room.

"I want you to make the new S student pass his exam," he said, in a dark tone.

She smiled and pulled up information from her body. "Don't worry. He will pass the exam. The principal also knew he was going to pass."

The person smirked and decided to sit down on an empty chair. "I want to learn more about this boy. There is no history behind him and that is the oddest thing about it. You are an AI manager, you should have all the data of each student, but there are some students you lack information for. Even Brick, Blossom, Blaine, Boomer, and Bubbles… you lack their information. But that's not important right now, Bling is the issue. I know the principal has information about him."

Robin seemed a little down. She tried though. After all, she was a computerized person, so she cannot see the emotions of people. Everything she had stored inside of her were basically information people retrieved. Some she had found herself, but was shared to the school. To sum this, Robin will always be the "go-to" person to know someone's information. Even the principal has no clue about someone and will go to her.

Not just her, the person who created her, has a lot of information as well. But not as much as she does, since she was a computer and she has all the memory down.

Unlike a human being, their memories will fade and some will have a hard time remembering.

"Then what would you like me to do?" Robin asked in a nice manner.

The person looked up at her and shook his head. "You don't need to do anything. When Bling needs help, you should help him. Be nice to him. He looks like a little kid that needs support."

Robin noticed he has taken to a liking for Bling. "It seems you are interested in him. What are you planning to do with him?"

He began to stand up and walk over to Robin. He stretched his left arm out and with his hand, he touched Robin's chin. He started to laugh, "You have wits, Robin. That boy, Bling, is all I have got. He will help me accomplish my goal."

Robin tilted her head to look at him. She does not understand since she was a computer and a fake person. She saw how serious he was and questioned the seriousness. "What are your goals?"

He puts his hand away and left Robin's side. His back was the one now facing Robin. "You ask too many questions, Robin. Just be a good AI manager."

After that, he would not even look at Robin again and left the room. Robin stared at him walking and walking until he finally disappeared. Robin felt lonely, but only because she did not understand why someone would have to leave her after he had called her out.

When he was done using her, he should have told her to go back inside, yet he did not. Therefore, she went back inside.

* * *

A new day meant a new beginning. Beginning of everything, good or bad. This beginning could have been the blossoming of flowers, which meant a new adventure.

The golden boy, named Bling, woke up to see the time 12:00 p.m. It was already noontime and he missed his first lecture.

He quickly got out of bed and was cursing to himself. Where was Mike? He was supposed to wake him up! Maybe not. What if Mike thought Bling had no class today, so why did he have to wake him up?

Bling got out of the room quickly to the cafeteria. There were so many people in the cafeteria and he was hungry he had to wait in a long line.

He waited and waited until a familiar blue hair girl walked up to him.

"What's up?" she asked, this time in a friendly manner.

Bling scoffed at her and ignored her. He was too hungry to even deal with Believe.

However, being ignored was rude. The next moment he knew, Believe had already pulled onto his hair. "Do that again?"

Bling scoffed at her again, falling for her trap unbeknownst.

Believe smacked his head after two days of not being able to do that. She wanted to hit his head for relief, or maybe to smack for no reason.

"Okay, I get it," Bling said as he rolled his eyes. "What do you need?"

"I was just casually asking you what was up, like a friend," she said, and Bling knew she was just playing with him.

Again, he rolled his eyes, which made Believe mad. She could not believe he just did that to her like twice today.

"Want to play a game?" Bling asked.

Believe raised one of her eyebrows up.

"Let's see who can find someone with odd colors on them."

Believe did not get it. "What do you mean?"

Bling smirked and folded his arms. He began to say, "Someone who has really weird looking colors."

Weird colors. Believe totally tried to find someone with odd colors and she could not find any. Nobody in the lunchroom had odd colors and everyone was wearing their school uniforms.

Then, Bling tapped onto Believe's shoulder, which in return she turned to eye him.

"I found one," Bling said, "I don't need to look around because she was apparent. The person with odd colors is you." He laughed right after that. "Okay, I win, you buy me lunch."

Believe widened her eyes. She dropped her binders on the ground. She was too busy trying to think of what to argue with him that she did not bother picking up the binder. "You!"

Bling laughed again.

"Yeah, so buy me lunch, blue head," he said and gave her a snotty look.

She eyed at him as he got out of the line, making Believe wait in line instead. She was now his replacement and that was not what she had expected at all.

To think a blockhead had just played a trick with her, she could not accept it. Why was everything better than her? Even people she thinks was supposed to be lower than her?

And for a total of thirty minutes, Believe returned to the table with food. She did not know what he wanted to eat, so she got whatever she needed to. Since lunch was distributed differently than that of dinner, she could give him less food.

Bling gave her a serious look. "Why did you get me this much food?" This much meaning little.

"Shut up," she said and began to pick up the apple and without peeling it she thrust it inside Bling's mouth. "You told me to get you food, so this is what I got. You should not complain."

Now he learned his lesson. To make her buy food for him, he still gets beaten back. To think he had just won, he was tied with her. She could get any food she wants without wasting that much money. Why would she feed him? Bling was such a blockhead he did not even realize exchanging food was a payback.

Eating the apple, Bling decided to let go of this prank. He was so hungry and food could only solve the problem. When he noticed Believe was not eating anything, he offered her the food.

"I already ate, you blockhead," she claimed.

Well that was even better.

Once Bling was finished with eating, he and Believe walked out of the cafeteria. Bling was casually walking with his right arm holding onto his backpack in one strap, which was hanging over his shoulders.

Bling skipped his first class simply by missing it under his sleep. He had no other class today, which was a good thing for him. Believe also had her classes in the morning, so she was free for the rest of the day.

As they were walking, Believe started to move away from Bling when the atmosphere got all dark of a sudden. Bling was still a blockhead not knowing what this was all about.

"Why are you getting away from me for?" Bling questioned, not that all worried. He thought it was because he smelled bad that she had to move.

Believe shook her head without saying anything. Bling found it odd that she would not talk back at him when she always does that.

Before he even got to think about it, he dropped to the floor when someone pushed him to the side. Bling fell onto the floor head first, which made Believe laugh.

"What?!" Bling asked, very disappointed.

Believe pointed at his face while laughing to herself. "You got into a good mess."

Good? How was this even good at all?

Bling got up and folded his arms. He stared right at Believe, but then he noticed the entire hallway had been staring at him. Some were laughing, and some were chatting.

"What is this?" Bling questioned. This time, it was not the staring that made him feel weird. This time, it was because of an accident that caused him to fall onto the ground.

Believe caught onto Bling's arm and in the next moment, she had speed walked him outside of the building. They were next to the garden, the garden of which Bling went yesterday to calm himself down.

"You run really fast," Bling commented.

Believe waved her hand a 'no'. She was running out of breath. At least that was how Bling could see it.

"You only ran for literally three seconds and you are running out of breath? I couldn't even feel we were running."

"I just said," Believe said, "I mean… I didn't even run. That was part of my talent. I shouldn't be using it when I am not in danger."

"Oh so you were saving me from back there?" Bling questioned. He did not feel like thanking her at all.

Believe looked up at him and scoffed at him. "You know who that was? The guy who pushed you down? If you knew, you shouldn't be saying this at all and act all cocky and stuff."

Bling stopped and he was curious now. Who the heck pushed him down without even saying excuse me?

"That guy was Blaine," Believe said. "The all-knowing 2nd S student. He's full of himself and still everyone likes him."

Bling flinched at the last part. Did Believe have to mention that part at all? Did this mean he, Bling, was not being liked as an S student compared to Blaine? This was how it was? Wow, Bling got offended. He wished he was part of another generation so he would not be existing at the same time as Bling.

"So you like him, huh?" Bling asked out of nowhere.

Believe eyed at him and was shocked Bling would even say that. All she did was introduce who the person was, she did not do anything to make him say that, did she? Or was it because he was simply a blockhead to misinterpret the last part of the sentence?

She wanted to argue with him and began to open her mouth when—

"That's okay," Bling cut off what she was about to say. "I get it, he looks handsome, he has really cool white hair, and he is even taller than me. No wonder people would like him. Compared to me, the next S student, I am just nothing special and a blockhead. Everyone is wondering why I am an S student."

This speech had made Believe feel a little bit bad. She did not even mean it that way.

"Wait, you misunderstood me," she tried to clarify. "Who said I like him?"

"Oh yeah?" Bling tilted his head up and folded his arms. "Even if you didn't say you like him, it is apparent in your words."

Believe got mad and smacked his head.

"Do I have to explain to you that I don't like him so you wouldn't misunderstand me?!"

Bling flinched again.

"He is a mean person," Believe said as she started to walk.

"You too," Bling stated the truth. "Two people who are mean can like each other."

"Stop interrupting me," she yelled. "Being a part of the upper division is bad. Blaine considers himself as the boss. He likes to do things his own way and if anybody gets in his way, he will seriously cut your head off—not in the literal sense but you get what I mean. So I, even you, should try to stay away as far as possible from him."

Just like Brick, Reid had said not to stay close to Brick. Why are these two students so different? And they were the two students who operate missions for Professor Heloza. What a nice thing to know about actually.

"He must have finished his mission," Believe said, "Normally you wouldn't see him because he is doing his missions. When he's gone, it's a good thing. When he's back, the whole school goes bad."

But then Believe stopped walking. She had to finally admit… She looked at Bling who caught up to her from the walk. She looked away and patted onto his right shoulder. "That is why you should make things right. When Blaine leaves the school after this year… there won't be these outbreaks… So I am hoping, being the new S student, I look forward to your actions. But that doesn't mean I will accept you as my partner still!"

Bling was just about to think she had a sudden change of heart. Up until her last sentence, it totally made him let go of those thoughts. Listening to Believe never gets him to be satisfied. Just when she did, she would always have to ruin it.

"Come on, let's go," she said.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To see your results," Believe said in an evil tone. "Let's see if you stayed in your S rank."

Bling rolled his eyes and followed her.

When the both of them reached the bulletin board, a herd of people had just walked by. Bling noticed they had walked into a room that looks like a ballroom. He was curious who these groups of people were.

"Oh, sorry, I have to go," she waved goodbye to him but then she stopped. "Wait, you're coming with me."

Bling got pulled in the arm by Believe. The both of them walked in to the ballroom. Bling was shocked to see so many people at this gathering. What was this all about?

"To answer your question," Believe whispered, "This is the student council and Lionheart meeting."

Huh? Why did he have to come in as well? He was not a member of both clubs.

"Good afternoon," the president of student council club announced as he stepped onto the podium.

Everyone greeted at him in return.

Bling did the same but in an awkward way. When he studied Believe, he found out that she holds high respect to the president. He rolled his eyes and decided to just listen.

"Everyone, I have come to speak to you all briefly about our club," he says, but then directed his attention at the golden boy. He gestured his arm out and asked if Bling would like to come up to the podium as well.

Bling saw everyone's faces. Suddenly he felt the whole world had put a spotlight on him. It shined so bright he could go blind, just like the girl with grey eyes. Maybe that was how she got blind, just maybe.

"What?" Finally he questioned.

"As president of the club, I would like you to join our club," he stated in a very generous tone.

Just then another person had spoken up right after, but in a very demanding way, "No, if you were to choose which club, it would be us, Lionheart. We sincerely like to invite you as part of our club."

Bling rolled his eyes. The results has not even got out yet, why are they panicking and fighting over him? Bling wished he was not an S student from the beginning.

"Uh," Bling stuttered. "I mean… it's cool you guys like to have me, but I want to tell you guys something. I am not special, I don't have very good abilities, and I don't know how to be an active member of a club. I have never been to a club so I don't think I will ever."

Believe almost dropped her jaws down. She saw how Bling acted when he said his rejection. She could see he was being a little honest about himself.

"So I am here to say that I am going to decline the offer," Bling stated and bowed.

Some people started laughing as he bowed. He did not have to be too nice about it at all. Rejecting the offer can be as harsh as ever, since he had blood higher than all of them.

The president raised his eyebrow and sighed as he continued to say, "It is sad that you don't want to be part of us. But as president, I would like to become friends with you, now is that something you would be happy to accept?"

Bling rolled his eyes again. He never had friends and even if they do want to become friends, it did not mean they will have a good relationship in the end. Some just consider them as friends, but not in the most literal sense.

"Of course I don't to cause you guys too much trouble since I rejected both offers. But what if I said I want to establish my own kind of club?" Bling asked in return.

Believe just stopped there examining his movements. She could see some interesting flawless nature around Bling. She still did not like the fact that he was determined S. Nobody would believe that they both were partners.

The president smirked and thought of the idea silly. "I am surprised you can make that idea up. Will there be people following you? Do you know how to control the club? But of course, I have yet to know. I think you might be a great president. Though it is just sad you will become enemies with me if you do create one or join the other."

"Okay," Bling said and looked at everyone at the conference room, "I announce that I am going to have my club be different than any other club." After he stated his final words, Bling turned around to walk out of the room.

"To think you would be far more reasonable than Blaine," the president said as Bling kept walking. "You're just like him but you have a way different view than he does. I very much appreciate your thinking, Bling. Welcome to the world of enemies."

* * *

In just an hour, the boy with golden features finished setting up his new club. He still had no idea why he even created it. He was only trying to fight back the president, and did not really think he will establish one at all.

When he finished requesting, he saw two figures. Those two were students from earlier. Nick and Reid.

"Hey," Bling greeted.

"I heard you are going to make a club," it was Nick who started talking.

"Right," Bling nodded as he responded, "Of course everyone would be talking about it. I can't believe the school is full of rumors."

"You used the wrong word," Nick retorted, "The thing is you are actually creating one, which isn't a rumor anymore. This is truth, man."

But then Reid walked over to Bling and placed his palm of the hand over Bling's head. "I see. You were brought to the meeting by a girl. I think she felt responsible for having the situation getting worse, you know, since she is a member of the student council club."

Bling rolled his eyes. "Well, it's her fault for bringing me anyway. I mean, maybe it was not entirely her fault because maybe the president told the club he wanted me to join."

"Say," Nick began, "Then why did you reject their offer? And then creating your own?"

Bling sighed and put on his backpack. "To be honest, I was not very happy with the president. I didn't like the scene there. He made me the spotlight and everyone's fighting over me. This is just some crap, for being an S student, everyone is trying to take advantage of me. I know that deep down in his mind, he wants to use me."

Nick started to laugh and patted onto Bling's shoulders. "I get you. Everyone doesn't liked to be used. Since you are the S student, they should be respecting you instead. Inviting you in, he is still acting like the boss of everything even though he has blood lower than you, right? That's why we believe in the person who leads, which should be an S student. And that is why, in the morning, we said we will join you."

"I don't care," Bling said, "I made one so I don't have to be free of something. If I am in a club, they won't be able to invite me. But I don't want to be in someone else's club because they would start fighting each other because of me. In the end, it is better to just make your own and then you don't have to deal with it. Of course, I know I will be forming lots of enemies because of this stupid situation."

Nick and Reid smiled.

"Who cares? You're better than them, they are lower ranking than you. If they form enemies with you, that just mean they suck."

The golden boy nodded but he was not really in the mood. After all, he did not care too much. People were always like that anyway, and back when he was in his hometown.

Before Bling reached the front door, he turned to face the both of them. "How would you two like to be my right and left hand man? I don't know how to be a leader, so I will need helpers. If you guys don't want to, I don't care still."

"Why would we reject the offer?" Nick wondered as he placed his arm around Bling's shoulder. "Of course we would, you are our true leader."

"Yeah then the rest is up to you guys, okay?" Bling said, "Because… I want to be as lazy as ever. I don't want to do too much work."

Then, the three of them broke into laughter.

* * *

Composing music was hard. Monitoring the screen is always so interesting and boring. He could be staring at it all day.

He had been writing for hours and hours, and nothing interesting came up as he wrote. Until his roommate came back inside the room.

"Oh hey, Bling," Mike said.

"Yeah hey," Bling greeted in return as he sat down on his own chair.

Mike closed his laptop and put his headphones down. He walked over to Bling and clapped his hands, stating, "Congratulations, you passed the exam!"

"Yeah yeah," Bling said.

"Why the long face?"

Bling rolled his eyes. He had been rolling his eyes up until now. Always in constant motion and every hour or so. He found it very funny.

"You know what?" Bling said, "I created a club."

Mike stopped smiling, and instead, nodded as he walked to his closet. "That's nice to know."

"That's your response?" the golden boy had not expected Mike to just walk away like that.

Mike chuckled and shook his head. "What else do you want me to say?"

"Do you want to join?" Bling asked out of the blue.

"I think I will pass," Mike declined. "I'm not into clubs. And besides, I am the editor… and the website administrator… and the creator of Robin… and lots of stuff."

Bling scratched his head, wondering when will Mike ever stop saying he was the creator of Robin, because everyone should know that you create something you just own it. Joining a club does not have anything to do with creations, right? Or… does it?

"Yeah so you getting paid for them?" Bling asked, seriously.

"Okay," Mike stopped Bling from making the situation too serious. "I get it, but I really got no time for a club. I mean, I don't want to become rivals with anyone—"

"Wait, you know what my club is, huh?"

Mike paused and then looked at Bling. "Yeah, what is it?"

Bling sighed and shook his head.

But Mike laughed. "I'm just kidding. How would I not know? You are making a club for yourself. You don't want to be either a part of the student council or Lionheart. I understand all of that, but don't include me in. I really have so many other things going on in my life."

"Like what? Your debt? How about you tell me, if you join my club, I help you pay off."

Subsequently, Mike's eyes were widened. He looked at Bling in a very serious way. "No way! You are making my life even harder. I work for the school… and the student council, and Lionheart, and basically everything. And why do you care about your club so much, just after you created it?"

"Yeah you said you work for everything, so you work for me too. I am not telling you to stay in my club and leave the rest. I am saying our club could be divided, like 1/10 of your time and dedication. And to answer the last question of yours, I am only doing this because I want to help people and be a part of a club where everyone appreciate each other with no classification."

Mike felt like he was betrayed. But he needed the money, so how could he back down the offer? Maybe others would, but Mike cannot find others who can help him. He was just glad to have met Bling and become his roommate.

"Fine."

* * *

Sitting by the bench, she thought about what happened earlier. Maybe she did see through him. And maybe she was right. He was probably going to be the one to fix things straight. She wanted to laugh to herself that she had chosen the student council club. She wanted to be part of something strong, so that was why she chose student council.

Lionheart was her first choice, but then she did not like how Lionheart use their system; therefore, causing her to join student council.

She had never thought about creating a club for real, but Bling could. How nice would it have been a club that was easygoing, just like he was. She could not imagine herself in that kind of club, though.

She envied. And envied too much that she hated Bling. Although she would contradict herself and admit it would be nice to have him as a partner.

Before going back to the dormitory, she watched the sunset. Its dark orange had melted into a mixture of colors. Those warm colors gave her a shiver. She could see the cold colors eating in, and it was, since it was going to be nighttime soon.

An interruption caused Believe to look at her watch. Something had beeped and she saw a message. She opened the message and a light blue screen had appeared in front of her.

"Hello, this is Professor Utonium," the professor stated. "I would like to have you both meet up with me tomorrow at my office. I have received a mission from the principal and I would like both of you to accomplish the mission as quickly as possible. Remember our base is located at the US, and this time we are going to New York as havoc wreaked up in the cities."

"I'm on it, Professor Utonium," Believe agreed and ended the call.

Then, she left back to the dorms and prepared her suitcase. They will be flying to New York and it will be a little cramped in there. And before she finished packing, she researched about New York. It is definitely better to know about the history, weather, culture, and everything about a different place first before going there without any knowledge. Unlike that one certain blockhead, Believe was way more prepared.


	4. Chapter Four: First USA Mission

Chapter Four

Sitting by the window of the airplane, the boy stared out at the window. This view was beautiful. More beautiful than the one he flew the other day. It had been a week now and they just started flying. That day when Professor Utonium had instructed them, they did not realize they would be flying not until a few days later.

Of course it had something to do with Bling because he only came to the school for a few days, so he needed to at least attend all of his classes of the week so his professors would not deduct his points for attendance.

Fate decided he was an S student. Fate gave him this opportunity and now he was flying again. To be able to fly away from school must have been very nice. He bet everyone would like to go away from school for a while, but they had to fly to operate missions. He was still new to this mission operating and had not realized what he will be doing.

Believe walked up to him to see him wandering off into space. She was going to interrupt him, but then felt it would be inappropriate. After all, they will be working with each other for eight semesters, she needed to make herself more reliable and more friendly. But the thought of her acting so nice to him made her feel disgusted. If anyone were to see her face, they would laugh their heads off.

Believe crumbled her fists and wanted to at least crumble a piece of paper so she could hit him. Though, for no particular reason, and because she was only thinking about being nice to him, this had made her lose her femininity. This made her uneasy and she could not be more feminine than she wanted to.

Bling noticed the girl stood by him but never said a word. He turned his head around to see her deep in thought. He then made out the words, "Is there something you need?"

Believe rolled her eyes and without asking for his permission, she sat down next to him. She began to speak, "So, New York."

The golden boy scratched his head and nodded. "My parents live in New York… I don't know if I will be able to meet them there though."

Surprisingly, Believe thought it was cool to have parents living in New York. But then again, were they going to the place where his parents were? "What part of New York, do you know?"

He shook his head and turned to study the clouds again. He went into wandering mode and Believe got so tired of that. "How do you not know?"

"I haven't seen them for years, and to be honest, I don't know what they even look like," Bling responded as he continued staring at the clouds. He wondered if he could one day stand on top of those clouds and to be able to fly like that instead of using the airplane.

"I'm sorry to bring that up," Believe apologized. "I'm so envious of you, unlike me, I don't have any parents. I wonder what it would be like if I had parents."

This shocked Bling. In the end Bling had always thought Believe was raised by two spoiled parents. Apparently not… Believe was like this because she had no parents, that makes a lot of sense. To be able to become strong and act all mighty in order to live, this must be differences between having families and no families.

"Why do you envy that?"

Believe sighed and leaned against the chair. "A lot of people from the school has no parents. Even if they do, they are usually from rich families. Princess, a well-known student of the college, she is rich because her father is one of the school's investors. He is the wealthiest man in Enstor District. I don't envy Princess because she is rich, but I envy her that she has someone there to support her and do everything for her and in return she doesn't like her father doing things for her. I wish I could have someone to support me."

"Let's be honest for real," Bling stated, "You finally talked normal."

Believe rolled her eyes and smacked his head.

The boy hated it. He was only commenting her and he did not mean it that way. Why did everything have to end up with smacking his head? This was just not fair.

"So which part of New York are we going?" Bling asked, nervous. He really wish he knew which part of New York his parents were living. He hoped that the place they were going happens to be the place his parents were living. But then, the odds of that were small. Wreaking havoc… did that seemed to affect his parents at all, even to the slightest?

It may have been a thought, but he did want to get things straight and see them for real. He thought about how his missions will give him free time to explore New York, but they were more in favor for the mission over free time.

"Albany," Believe answered, "The capital of New York."

"Okay," Bling said and realized even if he asked for the place name, he had no clue what that place was. This was his first time hearing this name too.

Believe looked at Bling and smacked his head again and Bling gave her a cold glare. "I didn't mean to wake you up from fantasy, Bling. Look at the time, it's already 12 p.m. We need to eat."

"Yeah, so?" Bling asked, "Don't they push the cart over to us and give us food? Why do we need to know where the food is?"

Believe shook her head and laughed, "Why are you such a blockhead? Those are for regular airlines. Remember the airplane we are flying comes from Enigia College. When we need to eat food, we go to the dining room."

Bling almost forgot. "Oh, right." He stood up and walked to the front of the plane, a couple of blocks away from the pilot's seat.

The moment he saw there was plenty of food in the airplane, he quickly went to grab as much as he could while he began to sit down. Believe sat across from him and basically never laid a finger on the food.

She stared at him eating like a maniac. She thought he was insane and imagined how he ate at the regular dinner held at the cafeteria. Sure, Believe had seen him eat his lunch, but now that she think about it, she was never able to see him eat dinner.

A minute later, Believe laid her head on her palm of her right hand.

This was the moment Bling stopped eating. He felt he caught the attention of Believe. "Why are you not eating?"

Believe rolled her eyes. "Because I want to see how you eat all of this."

"But aren't you hungry?" Bling asked, again very nervous. Now that she saw him like this, he tried to not eat as much as possible.

"No, you're fine," Believe said, "You can have all of the food."

Bling forcefully put the forks down and stared at her. "Are you mocking me? Who even feels like eating now? Why do you always have to say stupid things to me? I know, and I will admit, that I am a blockhead, at least I think I was, to be able to interpret it myself. But why do you think I can just keep acting like this? Wasn't this your fault in the beginning?!"

He pointed at her with his index fingers in a very mad mood.

Enraged by Bling's sudden explosion, Believe stood up and screamed at him. "I didn't say anything stupid! Why are you making the situation worse? I only said what I thought, and if you don't like it, then you could have asked me to drop it. But you know what, I can just continue to act like this to you and by now, you should know how I talk! If you are going to work with me for eight semesters, then you should get your butt up and listen and know what to expect from me! You should know from now on, I will keep saying these things to you! And it's not like I want to!"

"OMG, why are we fighting over this stupid thing?" Bling complained.

Then, Believe pointed at him too as she snapped, "It's you who started to raise your voice to me! I was nicely talking, and maybe you didn't think that! But I was!"

Bling rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Okay, I don't want to fight. Besides, we are going to our first mission, we should not be establishing a hatred relationship."

"If you don't want to work with me, then fine by me! We can both each do our little thing and then finish it together at the end."

"You serious?" Bling glared at her. "I never said anything about not being your partner. It is you who always bring that up and you tell me it like you don't want it at all. If you don't even want to work together, you could have said it directly and instead of just trying to fit it in like it was my fault."

"Okay, I get it, let's stop and you can just finish the whole meal!" Believe shouted and left the dining room.

"Wow," Bling said to himself and began to resume eating. He was so hungry he did not feel like he was in the mood to think about what Believe had just said.

Then, a moment later, his watch started to beep. He opened the message and Professor Utonium popped out of the screen in blue.

"Hello Bling," Professor Utonium greeted. "In a few more hours, you will land in Albany, New York. We booked hotel rooms for you two. But before you guys go to the hotel, you will be met by two of the students from our college. They will guide you at New York."

"Wait, how come there are two students there?" Bling asked, "They also in our base?"

Professor smiled at Bling and answered in a professional manner, "No, Bling. Only a professor can have two students working for him. Those two students are not part of our team. They are only there to guide you to your first mission. Of course, they just got finished with their mission as well, and usually Albany, New York, is the place where students would meet up."

"Meet up?"

"Oh right," the professor said, "I forgot to mention to you. Enigia College's headquarters is located at Albany, New York. We don't go there as often, but some students have full access to the headquarters. That place is where you two will be landing at first. You will be met up with two other students."

"Okay, must be nice to be able to have full access to it," Bling commented.

"You too, Bling," Professor Utonium said. "You have access too. An S student automatically have access to it."

"That's nice," he said.

"Just remember though, that is a headquarter," the professor reminded Bling. "That headquarter is not the actual building for Enigia College. It is just to meet up and operate missions more accurately. The headquarter is also where cooperation with other companies for research takes place."

"Okay," Bling said.

Professor Utonium nodded and said his final words, "That's it, Bling, you are good to go. If you have any questions, please do ask the two students who will be guiding you."

After his final words, Professor Utonium disappeared from the screen.

* * *

Five hours later, the plane had finally arrived at its destination. Their landing was quite short, so it was easier to get out of the plane. When both of them got out, the entire place looked so different from an airport. After all, they were to go to the headquarters, so they landed right next to it.

Bling stared at the beautiful design of the buildings. It was so amazing and the walls were made out of metal; hence the color silver.

Just when they were done walking down the stairs from the airplane, a blonde young adult had been waiting there.

He had dark blue eyes and his hair was done in a professional manner. He was wearing a black outfit, and this was automatically assumed that he was wearing them for operating his missions.

His hands were crossed in the back, which made Bling want to study more.

When the blonde young adult saw the two coming towards the main entrance of the headquarters, he just nodded.

"Good evening," he said as he stopped crossing his hands at the back. His left arm led the way to the entrance.

The only thing that surprised Bling was that this guy had gloves on, even when he was already finished operating.

"This is the headquarters of Enigia College. You two might have already heard about it, but since this is your first time coming here, we are going to show you around first."

Then, another person came out of the entrance door with her helmet on. She took it off and her blonde hair appeared. She had it braided in French style and looked mature. She also had blue eyes, but they were lighter than the guy.

"Hello," she greeted them as she held onto her helmet to the side. "Nice to meet you both, I am Bubbles." She put her hand out for both of them to shake.

Believe and Boomer shook her hand. After she had shaken with the freshmen, she turned her eyes over at the blonde man. "Did you introduce yourself yet? Or do you want me to introduce you to them?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "Doesn't matter…"

Bubbles turned to face them and smiled as she said, "Sorry, that person over there is Boomer. Unfortunately, he won't be speaking as much as I will be today. Don't worry, he talks, but not going to happen today. If you want to know more about him, I can tell you that he always hold suspicions on people."

She snickered as she said and walked them in, leaving Boomer to glare at Bubbles. Though, he began to walk after them and let it slide.

"Talking about suspicions," Bubbles continued as she walked them inside the headquarters, "He even have suspicions about me. I find it very silly to talk about it. He thinks I come from somewhere else and should not be attending Enigia College. Ironically, I wondered why he hasn't found him suspicious yet." Bubbles was chuckling to herself the entire time she talked. Boomer could see her do the whole process and it made him annoyed.

"Bubbles, if you are going to talk about me, do it properly," Boomer finally said.

Believe started to laugh, which made Bling wonder why. It did not seem funny to him, or maybe he was not able to understand it. Oh right, Bling remembered, he was a blockhead, so he cannot fully interpret the meaning behind the laugh or the entire situation.

"Alright," Bubbles said as she stopped. "This is the cafeteria, we will be eating here tonight. Let me know what else you two need. Boomer and I will be over there." Bubbles pointed at the direction near the window. "We will be sitting over there, you guys can go grab food to eat."

Believe and Bling went to grab their food while Bubbles and Boomer sat at the table she had pointed thirty seconds ago.

When Believe returned, she asked if she could sit next to Bubbles. As nice as she was, Bubbles agreed to sit next to her. Immediately, the both of them started talking and Believe started to like Bubbles. She felt Bubbles was like an older sister since she was so nice and wonderful.

Bling went to the table and sat next to Boomer, who was just drinking his coffee. Bling eyed on him and wondered again. Boomer felt a pair of eyes staring at him and turned to see Bling. He took another sip of coffee with a weird expression on. "You need something?" Boomer questioned.

"Uh, no," Bling said.

"What would you guys like to hear from us?" Bubbles begak to ask, and Boomer was the only one that rolled his eyes.

"How about introduce yourselves so we get to know you two better?" Believe suggested.

Bubbles nodded and began to introduce herself, "Right. Like I said before, my name is Bubbles. I came to Enigia College to do research. Unfortunately, I cannot tell you guys where I came from, or that will spoil my reason at the college. That is why Boomer can't ever figure out where I came from."

Boomer just rolled his eyes.

"But anyway, I am currently a senior at the college. I just finished operating my mission with my partner from TAB Team. Want to know who my partner is? Her name is Blossom, she has beautiful eyes that look red and pink. She is a really smart partner." And as nice as she was, Bubbles chuckled so she would not feel awkward.

_Blossom? Everytime people mention someone's name, I feel like I have heard of them before. Oh right… I remember now. The girl I saw at the library and telling me all about evil and stuff._ Bling thought in his head.

"Oh does she have really long hair?" Believe asked.

_Oh yeah, I remember Believe came into the library as well at the end. But I didn't think she will be able to notice Blossom at all._

"Yes," Bubbles answered, "My instructor is Professor Keane. She is the sweetest professor you will ever meet. She is even sweeter than me if I would say so myself."

"Bubbles," Boomer cleared his throat as he called on her name, "I think you went off topic."

Bubbles began to chuckle again for noticing her mistake. "Oh right, I did. I am sorry, I sometimes do that."

"No worries," Believe said as she smiled at Bubbles.

Bling wondered why Believe has never smiled at him realistically. It is not that he wants her to smile at him, he just feels like she shows favoritism too easily.

"Boomer," Bubbles began to say, "I know you can't speak a lot today, but it would be nice to introduce yourself instead of having me do it. Because… what if I say something wrong about you?"

The blonde boy rolled his eyes, "It's fine, you always say something wrong about me."

"Oh yes," Bubbles saidin a delightful manner. "You never corrected me. Alright, his name is Boomer, also a senior. He is in the team under Professor Teall, the ARM Group."

"Wait," Bling stopped Bubbles before she could think of something else to say, "ARM Group? Isn't that where Mike is?"

"I'm surprised you know Mike," Boomer said and just took another sip of coffee.

"Well Mike is my roommate," Bling responded.

Boomer rolled his eyes and could not imagine more of what it will look like if he was his roommate. "He talks about you a lot, but I didn't think it was because you were his roommate. He said he already had a copy of your information."

Before Bling could say anything else, Bubbles interrupted him, "Like I said, this guy, Boomer, finds everyone suspicious mostly due to being able to see all the information about each student at the campus. Thanks to Robin and thanks to Mike, Boomer had more suspicions on everyone. Oh, and yes, because Mike is his partner, he can go to him any time for information."

Bling turned to Boomer and finally wanted to ask him, "Why do you hold suspicions on others? Are you doing this because the school required you to do it?"

Boomer smirked and took another sip of coffee. "I'm just what Bubbles said. I still haven't figured out Bubbles's information, so I am not going to tell anyone where I came from as well. As long as I find out about Bubbles, I will be open about my intentions and where I came from and who I work for."

"Wait," Bling did not comprehend too well. "You work for two people?"

"Technically," Boomer said as he eyed on Bubbles. "Most students are keeping secrets… or maybe another word to put it, is hiding our identity. We didn't come here just to go to college. Instead, I am here from an order."

Bubbles started to applaud for Boomer and commented on him, "You finally talked a lot today!" After she applauded, she went back on topic. "The thing is, we don't like to expose ourselves out. Robin doesn't have most of our records; in fact, I felt that Robin is pretty smart that she can locate information about me. Some students were able to make fake information about themselves, so some information are incorrect. There will come a time where my identity will be exposed, but it's not the right time yet since Mephitic Circle hasn't wreaked enough havoc."

"What? You guys are just waiting for them to make the 100% evil thing and reveal your identity? By then, everyone must have died!" exclaimed Bling.

Believe looked at Bling and saw he was serious. "Dude, I have never seen you this mad before."

"I'm not mad, I just don't understand," he said, "Why are you guys hiding your identities in the first place? Just why?"

"We can't reveal ourselves until evil is at its peak, or else it would be meaningless. Because what if in the end evil didn't go as far as we imagined? Then I had no purpose to come to the college. And… because we're using Enigia College to research about evil. Well, actually, I can't say using them. It's just like a contract, I want to research, I have to work for them. As simple as that."

Believe had noticed Bubbles was not chuckling anymore.

"Enigia College has been establishing cooperation with other companies. That is why the headquarters was specifically built here. There are research organizations working for Enigia College. Unfortunately, I am not part of any of those organizations that builds their contracts with money. I come here as a student for free, since, this is a school of talents and this is what the college just needs. Special talents to fight against evil."

Nobody would have expected the conversation to go this far, and it was like they have already spoiled enough information about their identity. This actually just makes them want to know more about their true identity.

Boomer cleared his throat and finally started to eat something from his plate. "Mephitic Circle is known to cause chaos, but there is another transparent organization out there that could affect our findings. They can also be the source that wreak havoc. We are not sure of its organization name. Mike and I found something interesting, though. The organization doesn't seem to have a leader, it looks like it was established to perform evil or maybe the other way around. We do know that they are not part of the Mephitic Circle. Interestingly enough, there are teams that uses each other and will sacrifice its team members to accomplish what they want."

"Actually," Bubbles tried to add to what Boomer was saying, "Mephitic Circle wants us to know they are everywhere. They are trying to fool us. But with _that_ transparent organization, they are really good at keeping up with their efforts. I sometimes wonder if anyone from the college is a member of that transparent organization. After all, each of us comes from somewhere different, who knows, maybe we are good or bad. I will admit I am not a really good person too."

"What does that even mean? Can that even be compared to evil at all?" Bling asked. "It's like saying you want us to know you are somewhat a bad person."

She chuckled again. "Everyone has some part of bad in them. I come here to do something good, but I came here because I had an advantage. That means I must be bad and I have been here for four years."

Believe and Bling stopped. They did not know what to say after that. Believe has never even said a word about them and listened. Only Bling was getting tired of talking about _evil_. Every time there was like a new lecture coming towards him and he was getting pretty sick about it. In addition, every information he received were like fantasies to him. Funny how he still remembers and try to comprehend them. Sometimes people say different things and might be not what others say. It really was hard to imagine, which makes Bling want to throw up more.

Bubbles chuckled again and said, "I'm sorry, did we startle you? It must have shocked you both! You guys are new to the college not long ago, and the pile of information we just shared it with you must have been hard to grasp!"

"Oh no, you are fine!" Believe said, "I am glad to be able to know about these information. I can now finally understand the situation better."

Bubbles nodded.

"So the hotel," Boomer said as he grabbed two cards out and put it on top of the table. "These are the cards, or room key, to your room at the hotel. Tomorrow morning, you both will be preparing for the mission. You both will be able to contact with Professor Utonium at the headquarters."

Bling and Believe nodded, and each got their own cards. They stood up and was walked by Bubbles and Boomer.

When they got to the hotel, Bubbles and Boomer left the building quickly.

As both blondes walked back to the headquarters, they were pretty tired. Even though they did not do much today, their tiredness actually came from their missions from earlier.

Bubbles began to pat on her own back and shoulders with one hand. The other hand was holding onto the helmet.

"I spilled too much information today..." Bubbles said as she has both hands holding onto the helmet.

"You did."

Bubbles turned to face him and then flared at him, "You did too!"

Boomer rolled his eyes. Well, that was only because Bubbles was the first person to start talking about it. Now that he thought about it, these two freshmen will eventually know about this whole mess; therefore, it would not matter if Bubbles spilled the information first.

"So, where did you come from?" Boomer questioned as he found the right time to say again.

This was like, the one millionth time? Maybe less maybe more. He still has not figured out who she was and where she came from ever since she came to the college. He found it weird that so many people are good with keeping their identities hidden, and so was he. But what he found more interesting was that he, himself, cannot find any clues about them. Of course he did not think he was a detective or something, he needed to do this as his personal job.

"Oh stop it," Bubbles replied and put the helmet on her head. "We better get going. Tomorrow it's their first time operating a mission."

The blonde young man nodded as he walked the end of the hallway with Bubbles, side by side.

* * *

11 a.m. at Albany, New York

At the operating room, about six people was inside. Two of the six were professors that was controlling the machines and fixing the screen so it could reach long distances.

The next two people were Bling and Believe, students of Enigia College. They finished dressing in their mission outfit and waited for orders.

The last two persons were technicians working on the computers.

Bling could see that everyone was gathered in here so they could witness their mission. The big screen up there was designed to see the whole process of their mission being operated. In other circumstances, the event would change the matter. Sometimes they would not be able to see it since there were three factors, 1) far distance, 2) weather, 3) privacy. But this time, they chose the location where the headquarters were built, and this was also where chaos occurred. This was short distance, and the weather here was humid, and while this place is kept private for the headquarters it is not private in terms of mission operating. Since the mission was going to be operated here, why should they make it not appear on the screen of what was happening?

Furthermore, it was their first time to operate a mission, so of course it would be better if the professors see them completing it.

"Professor Utonium, are you able to reach our line?" a technician asked as he spoke to the microphones.

Professor Utonium from the other side of America responded as he appeared on another screen. He appeared in a computer screen, not the big one. "Yes I have reached your line."

"Good, we're going to connect the screen to your line."

One of the best thing about technology was that two distances can receive the same message. Professor Utonium would be able to still speak to his students and tell them what was going to be done.

"Professor, when are we going to operate?" Believe asked.

"Soon."

Meanwhile they were talking to each other on the screens, both seniors walked into the room and went past the technicians.

"Morning Professor Utonium," a light female voice echoed in the room, which caused the professor to notice.

"Hello, Bubbles," he greeted and saw Boomer together with Bubbles as well. "You guys are in good timing."

Bubbles nodded while Boomer just simply stood there.

"I see you guys are already dressed, that's good," Bubbles said and moved onto another topic to discuss, "We will be skipping the instructions. Let's talk about what is happening right now at Albany, New York."

Boomer walked over to a table to find some files. Once he had found them, he handed them over to Bling and Believe.

Bubbles continued to explain, "There are two people. They are our number one suspects. You both will have to approach them. I'm guessing you all know how to approach so I won't be explaining them in details. Get as much trust from them and then trap them."

"Roger that," Believe said.

"Okay, good," Bubbles said as she nodded. Then, Bubbles helped fix Believe's hairstyle. "To look more fit as a citizen of New York, do your hair more appropriately. You will need to learn this as you keep operating more missions. You must learn information about each place, that way you won't be off."

Bling did not need to have anything fix since he was, well, a boy, plus he did not have long hair at all.

Once she finished fixing everything for Believe, Bubbles led them out of the room. "Remember to put on your earphone. Also we will be able to see your actions on screen, so make sure you listen carefully as Professor Utonium instructs you guys what to do."

"Understood," Believe said.

Bling never said a word, he always let Believe do the talking.

"Now head to where you are supposed to go."

Bling and Believe walked out of the headquarters in separate directions. After all, both of them were to find each suspect.

Bling walked the east side while Believe in the west. He walked casually like a New York citizen, but Believe walked like her own usual self.

* * *

Looking at the screen, the professor instructed only Bling to go inside the hotel.

Bling got inside the hotel and noticed why his outfit was so nice. It was because he was supposed to be dressed as a server or worker at the hotel. They were so prepared, knowing that the first suspect was going to be at the hotel.

Bling walked to the elevators and pressed to the 24th floor. After a while it had reached 24. He walked out and whistled like a loser. Putting both good and bad image was no big deal for him.

When he reached the destination room, he knocked on the door. At this point, Bling has not display fear. Deep down his heart, he was not sure how to accomplish the mission for he knew not of his own talent. He wondered if he will be able to find one for himself.

"Who's there?" the supposedly suspect prompted and Bling could tell his scared voice.

"You called me earlier that you were buying your business off, remember?" Bling said. _Good thing the college does something like this. To be able to have contact with him as early on makes the mission easier for me to finish._

Then, the door opened. The suspect looked at Bling and noticed all the golden features of him. The suspect wondered if this was the person who really called him earlier.

"Bling," Bubbles said to his small earphone. "When he asks you for your business information, it will be done by the time you type the password in. Right now, put some time for us. We will get the business information done fast."

Bling nodded knowing they could see his screen. Since he was not allowed to talk out of nowhere, he had to use facial expressions and sign language for his answers.

Meanwhile at the headquarters, in one of the operating technical rooms, Bubbles began to sit down on the rolling chair next to her.

Boomer just followed along.

Bubbles began to log onto the forum and she ordered, "Boomer, get infodog now."

Boomer rolled his eyes and then called Mike. When Mike picked up, Boomer handed over the phone to Bubbles. However, Bubbles was too busy typing down a request, so Boomer put the speaker on.

"What's up?" Mike asked.

As she continued to type, Bubbles said, "Infodog, you busy?"

"Not at the moment," Mike responded from the other side of the phone.

"Good," Bubbles said. "I am putting down a request at the forum. I need someone to help me as quickly as possible. We only got ten minutes."

"Sure, who do you need?" Mike asked.

Bubbles looked at her watch and averted her eyes back at the computer screen. She clicked on the submit button and now the request has been posted. "Staticpath."

Boomer got up from his seat and eyed at Bubbles seriously.

Mike, on the other hand, began to laugh. "I know what you are trying to retrieve now. Fake IDs."

Bubbles smirked and turned over to face the phone. "Yeah, just get him to look at the forum. Nobody but him knows how to do it."

"I will call him. But shouldn't it be better for him to just find it himself?" Mike asked.

Bubbles shook her head and held onto the phone now. "I need it quickly in ten minutes. He's not going to be able to see the request in the forum at the same time you know."

"Fine, I will ask him. But I'm pretty sure Princess is with him."

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "You're right. They might be in a mission right now. But no matter how you do it, at least get him to do it and send it to us."

Ten minutes later, Bubbles received a message from the computer. She opened the message and saw the fake business information she requested. "He is so good at this."

Boomer rolled his eyes and continued to stare at the computer screen. "You know we all can make fake information, but you ask for him because he can alter it into any system. Just send it to Bling right now."

"I got it, Boomer," Bubbles said and saved the information on the system. In the next moment, she put the earphone on. "Hey Bling, you still there?"

Bling, on the screen, nodded.

"Okay, we got the information. You can use it any time."

Bling nodded again and continued talking to the suspect.

Bubbles and Boomer listened to the conversation for now, meanwhile the professor was instructing Believe who was not with Bling.

* * *

Talking for ten minutes, the suspect believed Bling was really a perfect businessman. After all, the phone call from earlier was no mistake. He was not sure if he chose the right person to have business with, but overall Bling made him satisfied. The suspect was willing to cooperate with him.

"I would like to have a business cooperation with you after talking to you. But in order to do so, we need to take a look at your business records."

Bling suddenly gulped. He smiled at the suspect and nodded. "Yes, of course."

The suspect went to the computer and logged onto the business site they use to look at each individual's profile and their business records.

After typing the password in to load the site, the suspect gave the computer to Bling so Bling could log onto his file.

Bling held onto the computer and Bubbles started talking to Bling. "Username is _Bling_, password is _satisfactorystudent_."

Bling was so glad there was help while he is operating a mission. But he was not sure if it will continue to be like this. Maybe they were helping because it is their first time operating a mission. After the first time, everyone expects the students to have already learned a lot of stuff by then. Well, in the end, they still have the professor to instruct.

The login was a success. When Bling's profile has landed onto the page, the suspect took a look at the business records. The suspect lit up his face and began to say, "You have a clean business record! Your trust at the site is really high. We would like to work with you!"

Bling fake smiled. This was all fake to begin with. The information about him was even more fake. He had never been to a business before and his education was so bad that he was not fit to be a businessman. Not to mention he simply had no intention to be a hard worker as a businessman would be.

"Thank you," Bling responded.

The both of them began to handshake each other. Bling's first part of the mission has completed and Bling was free to go out of the hotel room.

The two seniors could see that Bling got the work done. It was time for them both to look at how Believe and Professor Utonium's progressment.

Averting her eyes away from the screen, the blonde young woman turned her rolling chair around. She faced Boomer and said, "What do you say? A fish was caught in our trap."

"That won't be as easy though," Boomer reminded Bubbles. "So don't get too excited."

She rolled her eyes and turned to look at the screen back, this time opening up Believe's side.

* * *

Walking at the top of the broken skyscraper, she made sure all the pieces were collected. She was instructed to do so. Currently, Believe showed the entire scenery of the top skyscraper to her viewers.

Professor Utonium, in the other hand, nodded as he examined the scene. "Believe, can you zoom in on the left part?"

Believe nodded and began to zoom to the desired resolution and the place.

There, the professor could see leftover pieces from the floor. "Believe, show me the pieces."

Believe did as she was told. When the professor saw the crystals in highly quality, he said, "Oh, what a nice piece of evidence. _Mephitic Circle_ has purposely left it there."

Bubbles interrupted the professor, "The two suspected people are weak members of Mephitic Circle. It is likely that they didn't know the case they were holding onto were the crystals Mephitic Circle wants protected."

"We need someone to suspect the scene," Professor said as he thought about what Bubbles had said. "I need Blossom to see it."

Boomer rolled his eyes. Today there has been a lot of helpers. The mission would not require any help if he was the one performing it. No matter what happened in these few days, he would be able to figure out that the scenery was caused by accident and that it was not the from Mephitic Circle's orders. They would not be as stupid.

"We don't need her," Boomer said, "We have evidence, that's fine to move on."

"I know you have been on many operations, Boomer, but since they are new, they need to look for clues. Tell me Believe, do you notice anything wrong with the crystals?"

Believe gulped. "Uh… I didn't know they were crystals… they just look like broken pieces."

Professor put his attention back at Boomer even though they do not share the same screen. "Boomer, it might be easier for you to figure it out already. But because they are new to missions, they will need to know how to distinguish objects and when they can't find a solution, they would need the help of others. Of course, as an instructor, I try to be as precise as possible. But first times never go that easily. After they work on many more missions, they would be able to understand the language in a higher context. I'm sure you were like that back then?"

Boomer smirked. He understands all of this but he did not want to waste any of his time here for beginners. "Let's just say that I have been involved with these chaotic events before I came to college, so the first mission was a piece of cake."

Bubbles sighed, wondering when will the mission be done.

"So what do you think, call Blossom?" Professor Utonium asked nobody in particular.

"Sure, I will go get her on the phone," Bubbles responded. She got out her phone and started to dial Blossom's number. When the redhead picked up, she was as gloomy as ever.

"What do you need?" She asked with a monotone manner.

"I need to video chat with you for this," Bubbles said. In a next second, they both were on video chat mode. "Take a look at the screen from this screen. Sorry, it's going to be a screen looking on a screen…"

"It's fine," Blossom said.

"Can you look back at what happened here a few days ago?" Bubbles asked, nicely.

The redhead nodded. When Believe showed Blossom the entire scene from one end to another, Blossom finally said, "It's good now, you don't need to keep showing me. I understood it."

Believe was not so sure what she meant by that.

The redhead put down the book she was reading and began to explain, "Approximately 5 days ago, the skyscraper at 4:32 a.m., two people were walking in a hurried condition. One was holding onto a heavy case. The case inside has the crystals that were on the floor. The other person was holding onto a smaller case, the ones that could only fit money in. Before leaving the skyscraper, they had set up an explosion at around the corner of the northwest direction. They were able to escape from the top floor of the explosion at around 4:35 a.m., when it was set to 4:36 a.m. But while the explosion occurred, they were moving down floor seven. As smelting ash piled up, they were not as fast, since the explosion caused the top parts of the building to crash down in less than a minute. The person with the heavy case left a mark indicating he was badly injured by the explosion, which caused the crystals to sort out of the case. In the event of escaping the skyscraper, they left in ten minutes before the police could arrive."

"Good, thanks for the inspection," Professor Utonium said and ordered Bubbles to end the call.

Once the call was ended, Believe held a pair of widening eyes.

"You understood it, Believe?" questioned the professor.

"How did she know who held onto the right case?" Believe was still not understanding how she could figure that out just by looking at the scene.

"Uh," Bubbles said, "About that… nobody has an answer. She's accurate all the time. But there is a limit to the ability, she could only inspect the event up to seven days, so you can't ask her to inspect something over seven days."

"Unbelievable," Believe said, "OMG I can't believe I'm using my name to say all these things."

"So all we need to do is find where this other man is," Bubbles stated.

"The man is suspect number two. This suspect has the crystals. The one Bling talked to was the one that had money. The money is used here as a means to cooperate in illegal business." Professor explained to Believe.

"So I can leave the skyscraper now, right?" Believe asked.

"Yes."

And in an instant, Believe had speed walked all the way down the building. This eventually made Bubbles flinched as she quickly saw a change in scene. Since the screen could only see the front and not Believe herself, they could see the background.

"Wait," Bubbles said, "You have that ability too?"

"What do you mean by too?" Believe asked.

Boomer rolled his eyes. "Bubbles, you just run fast, she didn't even run."

"Is this _Speed Escape_?" Bubbles questioned.

"Yeah…" Believe said.

"Oh wow!" Bubbles shouted in surprise. "There are three levels of that ability. I could only perform the first level. I have always wanted to move onto the next two!"

"We're getting off topic, Bubbles," Boomer was always the one to be there to remind her that.

"Sure thing," Believe responded late. "I'm still strengthening on it."

"No worries, you can show me some day," the blonde 22-year-old demanded in a sweet manner.

Before Believe could say anything more, she was met by Bling. He had been waiting for her to finish her part. When they both met, Bling waved at her.

"Wow, being the nice guy today huh?"

"Why do you have to keep saying these things? Can't you just like, wave back?" Bling retorted.

Professor Utonium, on the other side of America, spoke to their earphones. "We have located the second suspect. You both will need to run to him before he reached the hotel. It seems to be that he's taking the crystals to sell them as business."

"Understood," Believe said.

They reached where the second suspect was at, thanks to the tracking information done by the technicians. As they approach the second suspect, Believe immediately went to attack him.

"You're being way too aggressive!" Bling yelled, "You really are not a realistic girl."

What! Believe got offended that she stopped. She had not known she was acting like this. She did not even know why either. Summarizing this all up, she was not feminine from the beginning?

Bling, instead of choosing to fight, walked over to the already beaten suspect. He probably chose not to fight for two reasons. One was because he did not know any power he possess. The second was this would not expose their mission out.

"Brats! Get out of my way!" the man demanded.

"What's in that bag?" Bling asked.

"None of your business," he replied.

Believe traveled to him and began to kneel. "Care to give us a look? We won't cause anymore trouble for you."

"Why should I believe in that?"

"Right, you called my name, so no matter how you believe it or not, I'm going to see what's inside!" Believe kicked him to the side and reached for his bag. She noticed he had changed to a bag since the case left a crease and many crystals had dropped on the floor of the skyscraper.

The man got up and aimed at Believe. She blocked it and opened the bag, but before she could see anything inside, he held onto her legs. Believe looked down and tried to yank him away.

Then, she looked up to see Bling doing nothing but just standing there. "What are you doing? Go find that other guy! I'm going to handle this guy here."

Bling tilted his eyebrow. "Are you sure!?"

"Of course I'm sure! I will fight him until evening! Now hurry!" Believe yelled as she opened the bag to its widest.

There she saw the original crystal blocks in front of her. She noticed Bling still has not left. "What are you doing? I can handle this! He won't be going to his friend's place today! You have to stop that guy from hitting that _sell business_ button!"

Seeing Believe like this, Bling felt he was guilty for not being able to do anything. Overall, she was right. She did not need him here, he cannot even fight for now. He wished he was a fighter, and seeing a girl fight for him, he does not like it. He took a deep breath and started running. Heading to the hotel direction, Bling ran as fast as he could.

He reached the hotel finally, and went back to the 24th floor. He zoomed rapidly to the room the person was supposed to be at.

Before Bling opened the door, he wanted to make sure he could hear what the suspect was doing first.

Inside the room, the suspect was sitting at the couch. His computer was placed on a table. He was waiting for his friend to come. He kept looking at the time every five minutes, until the clock hit 6 p.m. His friend was supposed to be here at exactly 6, but the floor never had a knock. He was starting to get worried, what if people finds out that he was involved with the skyscraper accident? He knew they set the bomb up, but they did not think it would cause much havoc.

Bling finally knocked on the door, and the suspect quickly walked over to open it. When he saw the person was Bling from earlier, his face suddenly changed. It seemed like he was afraid Bling found out about their intention.

"What brings you here again?" The man asked in a nervous manner.

"Your friend won't be coming," Bling simply stated.

The man looked up at Bling and was shocked. Did Bling already figure out? "What… What are you talking about?"

"Your friend, who was supposed to give you the crystals to sell to people. I'm one of the people you were going to sell it to. You guys are doing illegal business."

He stated it out right at the man's face without being so afraid.

The man, who was taken by it, did not know how to respond.

"We took your friend away, now you don't have the crystals to sell. You should stop now."

The man shook his head like he was a crazy man. He began to laugh, "So someone has already figured it out, huh? And I fell for your trick!" Then, he pointed at Bling and exclaimed, "You think I wanted to do this? If it wasn't for him to approach to me that I could do this kind of business, I wouldn't be caught! This is all for my brother's sake!"

Bling felt the situation got worse and he did not know how to end it in a better way.

"I thought you were a really good guy! You are those _good_ guys, but you tricked me!"

"You tricked a handful of others, too, not just me," Bling shot back.

The man realized that too, so there was a contradiction. He began to laugh again and dropped himself down at the couch. He buried his face with his hands. He did not know what to do anymore.

"I did this for my brother…. I did it for him… I did it for my brother…" he kept repeating and repeating, realizing his mistake.

Bling looked at the floor and made a decision. He stretched his arm out and held onto the earphone. "I'm sorry," Bling said. "I'm going to close the screen." After he finished speaking, he completely turn the screen off and everyone can not see him anymore.

"How did he learn how to do that?" Believe asked on the other screen. This was the first time they were on a mission, she has not learned all of the buttons on her watch yet. And who does Bling think he was? Being able to turn off the screen just like that? This pissed Believe off.

She even helped Bling out by finishing off the other guy and now he was not going to let anyone see what he was doing?

Now that nobody was watching, Bling stood in front of the man. "Instead of just repeating what you are saying, it's better to just stop all of this business."

The man shook his head with his hands still burying the face. "Arrest me."

Bling's eyes suddenly lit up. He was not excited to hear this, he was devastated. How could one say this? Maybe everyone was really different. If Bling did something wrong, he might choose the same as this guy. Just that he had not experienced this, Bling could not think of that right now. "You want to be arrested? What about your brother?"

"I'm not a good brother," he said, "He's living at the hospital and I don't have money to cure him. I thought this was going to get me the money, but I still got caught for it. I knew this was some kind of bad business but what more can I do if I see a way to earn money faster so I could cure my brother? I guess not, I never thought about the consequences."

"You're… a good brother."

"Arrest me," the man said. "I'm willing to go to prison. If my brother saw me like this, he would have said he should not have woken up by the dirty money."

At that point, Bling realized the importance of family. Even if he never saw the brother, he could tell that these two were dependent on each other. They did not seem to have parents either, and they were always with each other. Unlike himself, he had never seen such an important bond.

In the end, Bling sent him to the police.

* * *

Now the technical operating room was filled with eight people. The other two came back from the mission.

They have completed the mission and Professor Utonium was so proud of them. He was more proud of how Bling tried to handle the situation by himself. He was really surprised that Bling would turn the screen off.

Believe did a great job too, she saved Bling, that was an act of sacrifice. But this was not what Professor Utonium had looked for on their first mission. Even though they did cooperate with each other, they still have arguments over time.

In the end, the professor did not hold favoritism. Both were his students so he did not judge them and enjoyed having them as students.


	5. Chapter Five: And it Started

Before reading, there are some disclosures to make about the confusions of the story. There will be many perplexities in the first part of the story, as previously mentioned in Chapter One—readers can refer back to the chapter again if needed to. The story is a hard piece to write and the plot has already established, so in order to find out about what happens in the story, read the rest of the story to understand the details since they will be answered. If there are still confusions, it will mainly be summarized at the end of the story.

In addition, this is a story, not an expository text; therefore, the answers will be revealed through dialogues or information given from the plot or event of the story itself. Readers cannot expect to have the answer written down directly in text. A story should function like a story, so it will still have a story that might still be off topic.

* * *

Chapter Five

A nice morning with a bright blue sky has surfaced Enstor District. Birds were chirping their own little song that no other human could understand.

In an office for upperclassmen, one student, wearing a flannel, wearing messy brown hair, and wearing freckles all over his face, was sitting right beside his desk. Currently, he must seemed to be surfing the Internet.

"What are you looking at?" a girl in curly and wavy hair questioned as she turned her head around. She could see he was always on the computer, which often annoys her just by seeing that.

The only thing that was making noises was the clicking of the mouse. And when there was just one noise, it means he was pretty busy. "Archealer just sent me 500 dollars to my bank account."

She rolled her eyes as she walked over to his side. Then, she bent down herself to the level of Mitch. Staring at the screen for a few seconds, she sighed and said, "I don't understand why you guys like to use this forum."

"Of course you wouldn't," Mitch responded quickly. He knew Princess was never into these things and even if he told her what it was, she would still think it was not good or worth mentioning. That was why Mitch can be so easy to respond to her question since he would not have to waste his spits for something unnecessary.

Even though he knows she likes him, he prefers if she just stop being too close to him. It was not like he hated her or anything, he just did not really like being attached to someone he did not start out liking at first. It was, Princess, who was to be his partner for his entire eight semesters, and he did not think it was a big deal until... until Princess started to act like he was hers.

Princess's behavior may be annoying in terms of relationship issues, but other than that, Princess was really good and likes to be independent. Everyone at the college knows she hates talking about her father, and told people that she was unrelated to him. Mitch still has not figured out why she was like that, but he did not care too much about it. All he knew was that Mister Morbucks was rich and strict, and loves his daughter that he knows nothing about improving his family relationship with Princess.

As for claiming to be her boyfriend, Princess hated the fact that she had to introduce Mitch to her father. It would be far off better if she could just decide for herself without having to hear consent from her father.

Overall, Princess was a good partner and if Mitch had to change partners, he was not ready. He had been with Princess for seven semesters now and there was no other person that could be as fit as Princess for a partner.

Princess sighed and walked back to her desk. She began to look at the papers from their mission.

"As soon as you are done with that," Princess said, "Hand me your review of the mission so I can submit it in."

"Don't worry about it," he said as he closed the forum site. "It's not due until next week."

Princess eyed on Mitch seriously while folding her arms. From there, Mitch could see Princess was like the boss, considering she was sitting on the wheeling chair, acting like a manager of some sort.

"Mitch," she said and shook her head. "You are always slacking off."

"Well, I'm not when it's my job," Mitch answered as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah then why can't you be more productive for this rather than your job? The forum is your job? The faking information is all you got? That's it?"

Here goes again. Mitch hated Princess's rants. They were always lessons, and she tries to teach them this way. He has heard too much, and what he hated the most was how she start rambling on his facial appearances later.

"See?" Princess resumed, "For someone like you slacking off really does suit you. Leaving your hair long and down and messy, and the more you don't be productive in these situations, you don't worry and a lot of freckles start increasing. You haven't even grown taller after the second semester of college. Why can't you be more serious about this? It's our last semester!"

Right, Mitch does not want this kind of girlfriend, bossing him around and stuff. She might say these are for the good and that she was only trying to remind him to be serious, Princess sure does not know how to think about others. If she says this to other people, Mitch would laugh his head off and volunteer to become their dog forever... but it was not going to happen. Princess only does that to him, Mitch, only. That was what he HATED the most about it.

* * *

**Three years ago**

Mitch finished his food at the lunch table and waited for his stomach to digest before leaving. He looked around to see so many people eating and talking, but when he looked at the person sitting next to him, she was eating with the highest of the highest mannerism.

To think that she was his partner for eight semesters, he studied her. This girl, is she rich? Because, she eats like a royal person.

When Mitch was finished with digestion, he stood up and tried to leave the cafeteria. It was a bad idea to sit with his new partner because in the end, they did not even speak to each other while eating.

But, Princess raised her eyebrows up and stood up immediately after Mitch turned his head around to the exit. "What are you doing?" Princess asked as she held onto his arm. She looked down at the plate Mitch had left and looked back up. _Seriously_, Princess thought. "You're done eating?"

"Yeah, I'm heading back."

"But you didn't throw away your lunch!" she exclaimed.

Mitch looked at his plate and stared at it for five seconds. "Uh... and?"

The first impression of Mitch dropped from 100 to 90 for Princess. This was her partner? No, she was going to correct him to be a better human being. Not a better gentleman, but a better partner! "So you want those workers to clean them up for you?"

"Why are you so serious about this? It's just food. They will clean it up later."

90 dropped to 85. "If you don't clean it yourself, people won't sit here. It's not supposed to be the worker's responsibility to do that. They have other things to do beside looking over for a particular table for trash to throw away."

Mitch rolled his eyes. He looked around the cafeteria and sighed. "Fine." He took the plate to throw away in the trash can. "There."

Princess nodded, and 85 went to 88.

* * *

**A week later**

Princess held her dish to sit at a table by the windows. She began to look at her papers on her first mission. When she saw a familiar figure sitting with a group of boys, she looked up. Princess saw Mitch and his group of friends talking about their first mission. She was not into their business until ten minutes later, something caught her eyes.

Mitch and his friends left the table, and there were three plates left uncleaned. She remembered he was with four people, so only two people threw away the trash.

Princess stopped writing and left her papers at the table as she approached the table where Mitch sat at. She began to grab onto the plates and threw the trash away for them.

When she returned to her table, she was not in the mood to write anymore. Her impression of Mitch had dropped from 88 to 80.

* * *

**Three days later**

The freckled boy and a few others were laughing at things they talk about with boys. When they were done talking, Mitch and the others went to grab some desserts before heading out of the cafeteria.

When Mitch returned to the table, he saw that the table was clean. Funny, he remembered that it was so messy that he did not even want to clean it. Did the workers clean them? Or did some person do it because they needed a seat?

It did not matter to him though. His group of friends came back too and did not even notice the change since they started to talk again.

Then, a girl in brown hair came over while folding her arms.

Mitch caught her attention and greeted her, "Hi."

"Yeah," Princess was not in the mood to even be nice to him to say hello back. "So you leaving yet?"

"Uh... yes?" Mitch questioned his own answer.

"Cool," Princess said in a sarcastic way. "So, every time you stop eating, I will throw away the lunch for you."

Mitch scratched his head. "Okay...?"

Princess rolled her eyes and pointed at him. "I can't believe you are my partner. He can't even throw his own lunch away."

"What?" Mitch was surprised.

Princess turned her body around and began walking to the exit. "Later."

At that point, Mitch was hit by so many arrows like he was being defeated by something he could not comprehend. He did not get Princess at all.

* * *

**After their first mission**

Before the mission, her impression of Mitch was 50. By the time the mission was finished, it was 70. It was getting better but she doubt it was going to be back at 100.

Though, both of them performed so well on their first mission, therefore, he was not a bad partner.

Princess walked in to their office to see Mitch staring at the computer. She forcefully put down a box of 5x5 onto the table loudly.

Mitch turned his head to see Princess holding onto the handle of the box. "Something happened?"

"It's lunchtime now, Mitch. From now on, here's your lunch."

The boy immediately got up and walked over to Princess. "What? My friends invited me—"

"Sorry, you can't," Princess ordered. "From now on, you will be eating at the office. If anything, you can eat there at dinner or when I'm not here."

"You can't do this to me."

Princess could see Mitch was standing so close to her right now and he was being very solemn. He was taller than her by so much that she had to look up at him. When she saw his eyes, she was confounded. He wanted to sit with his friends so bad?

Princess tried to say something but could not think if anything. When she looked at his face, she could see his freckles. She thought the freckles looked really nice. Even though they were all over his face, it was pretty?

"Um..." Princess stepped back and tried to avoid looking at him. "Well, you don't throw your trash away. So I am giving you lunch because then, I can throw both and my trash away."

"What the heck?" Mitch still did not get it.

"OMG, just eat it!" Princess said and ran out of the office.

* * *

**A month later**

Today, Princess was sick. She could not attend class today and work at the office. The next mission was not happening until five days later, so she called sick.

While she was trying to get better in health, Mitch walked in to the office to see Princess not in there. He was always late and she was always early. She would criticize him for being too late, but today, oddly enough, there was no voice of Princess.

He tried to search for her in the office but to no avail. She was not in there. He was happy he did not have to get lectured by her. When he looked at the clock, it read 12 p.m. Mitch remembered he was supposed to have lunch at this time, but forgot why he even walked to the office. Oh... he was waiting for his lunch sitting at the table. He completely forgot that he got used to it now, and that he does not go to the cafeteria anymore. All because of her.

Today she was not here, why did she not text him? He was angry and speechless. But what if she was late today? He decided to wait for her.

An hour has past and she did not show up. Mitch rolled his eyes and walked out of the office to the cafeteria. It had been so long since he has ate lunch at the cafeteria, aside from dinner.

Then it was three days later.

Mitch walked into the office after he ate lunch at the cafeteria. He saw Princess working on the papers for their next mission.

"You are back," he said and sat down to his desk. He was still angry or maybe he was just getting used to going to the cafeteria again.

"Did you just get back from the cafeteria?" Princess asked.

"Yeah," he quickly responded as he opened the computer.

"Um... I brought you lunch today..." she said as she stacked all of the papers together in a pile.

Mitch turned his head around and said, "Well, I'm sorry I already ate so..."

"I was sick," Princess stated, "And I'm sorry."

"How do you know if you are sorry?" Mitch said, frustrated.

The girl with brown hair looked at Mitch's expression. She could see he was annoyed and maybe angry. Princess knew that she could have just texted him she was sick when she had the time, but she did not.

She looked at his face for a little over a minute, and when it got too long, she averted her eyes to her desk. "Um... if you get hungry later, you can eat this..."

"Sure whatever."

* * *

**Present time**

Mitch cannot believe how this all started. Right now, Princess has been even more bossy than used to. Originally, before she claimed to be his girlfriend, she never raised her voice over him.

"Fine, yell however you want, I can stop going to the missions with you if you think I'm not being productive." He turned his back around and went back to his computer.

Princess wants him to be productive? Mitch smirked, _You want productive? I will show you productive._

Instead, Mitch began to play an online game on the computer. He was no way going to admit defeat to her, and who was to say he had to always listen to her in order to show he was hardworking?

Princess was defeated by his actions. She could not believe he just went back to the computer to play games, ignoring what she just said! But now that she thought about it, she was being a little too harsh on him.

"Mitch," she spoke, "Can you stop that? Look, I'm sorry."

Mitch started to purposely put on his earphones, which made Princess even more shocked. She shook her head as the palm of her right hand touched her forehead.

* * *

After the two freshmen's first mission has completed, they were sent back to the Enigia College. They will not be having another mission in two weeks, unless other parts of the United States began to show chaos.

Both of them were sitting by the windows of the cafeteria enjoying their lunch meal. It felt like weeks of not being able to eat the food at the college. Compared to the meal at the headquarters, the headquarters' food were more delicious. The dinner at the college would be considered luxurious for the S student, but other than that, all other classifications had no "really" perfect food.

While the girl in blue hair was eating, she began to look at her phone. The phone was given to her from the college, and she was still not very accustomed to using it. She had never been able to buy one for herself, not even a smartphone. She was poor, because, well, she had no family.

Sometimes Bling wondered if she came from an orphanage. He asked her once, and she never replied. The reason being, Believe felt it was her personal issue. And if she told a blockhead, she guessed he might have not understood anyway.

Assumptions were always the go-to for Believe and assumptions was the safest route other than asking some stupid questions to just get the answer, right?

"Wow," Believe said after she looked at the news from the college right out of her phone.

Bling looked up but still reading the newspaper that was about his mission. "What?" he asked not facing towards her but facing directly on the newspaper's heading: _Two new freshman, one S student and one A student, successfully cooperated on their first mission_. He wanted to laugh at the heading, clearly both of them did not _really_ work together to finish this mission. Apparently the heading was the only thing he kept repeating to himself.

"The principal is going to be back!" Believe exclaimed enough to let Bling hear her.

Bling still did not leave his eyes on the heading. "Yeah, so?"

"You just don't get it, do you?" Believe asked, staring at Bling. She could see the irises of Bling never even move a millimeter. "Are you even reading?"

"Yeah I am," Bling said but still kept staring at the heading. He wondered why the heading was so outstanding than the rest of the information. Maybe he could read something simple for once, and not having to read the whole summary of it. Usually, the heading is what summarizes the whole thing anyway, too.

"No you are not!" Believe said and snatched the newspaper away from him. She put it to the side and began to say, "As I was saying, the principal is coming back. I have never seen the principal before, but he is everyone's favorite person in the college. The students I have talked to have said that the principal is so nice and knowledgeable."

Bling nodded as he drank a sip of tea.

"What is that expression you are holding?" she asked while folding her arms.

"I don't see what is good about this principal?" Bling wondered.

"OMG!" the blue hair girl shot up. "You can't say that to him! He was the one who decided you should come to the college. And you should respect him!"

Bling rolled his eyes and scratched his head. "Well, he's not here, so."

The next moment, Bling saw the dish in front of him, gone. Believe had just stood up and left without even saying anything. He guessed she was mad after all.

* * *

The 40-year-old man called the two students to come to his office to get their results. The results were of the mission they performed. Every single student has a result and a score on how they performed on their first mission. After the first mission, it is usually a report written by the students themselves and is only graded based on the reports.

He carefully handed over the results of their performance to them and both of them started to analyze the summary.

When Believe looked at hers, it was a score of 88. She wondered why she performed so bad. She looked at the comments made by Professor Utonium and noticed they were about her behavior. She rolled her eyes, is that really a way to grade? But she remembered that the next mission, it is only graded based on their report, so she was a little not worried.

Though, Bling received his score and did not even feel anything for it. One reason was because he has never felt anything towards his grade. If he got an A, it was an A; and if he got an F, it was an F, nothing else. So when he received the score of 95, he did not even bother reading to know. Sometimes he thinks a 95 was worse than receiving 200 points. It was obvious he does not know how it was graded on, was it on a 100 point scale or 200 point scale?

Both of them walked out of the office, Believe still reading on the comments, and Bling just walking.

As she finished reading, she took a quick glance at Bling's score. The 95 shock her the most. The difference between 95 and an 88 was super high. First, 88 was in the 80s range, so it was a lower level than 90. Even though it was 7 points away, it was still a lot to her. Second, because it was 7 points away, it was greater than 5 points, so apparently she did worse than him for not being able to be close to him for top 5. Lastly, Bling was a blockhead, how in the world?

Then it shook her. She started to eye at Bling and surveyed him. _Was it because he was an S student?_ Believe thought.

But performance should not be graded just on the classification, so it must not be classification! She was so mad right now.

"What?" Bling asked.

"How did you get 95?" Believe questioned without blinking.

Bling shrugged. "I don't know."

"You didn't even read the comments?" Believe pointed at the paper as she shouted.

Bling looked at the paper but did not read the comments, still. He sighed and still shrugged. "Who cares?"

Believe shook her head, and again, she walked away without telling him. She left Bling wondering about all the possibilities of her walking away from him so quickly. He guessed again, maybe she has doubled the hatred for him.

Believe walked away from the office hallway, and walked past the building, and then walked towards some building she did not bother looking. Before walking to the stairs, she kept yelling inside her head.

_Why does he always get the good grade? Why is he better than me?_

She cannot stop thinking about this and whenever she has these questions, she never ask the question out loud to him because he would never know the answer. She also cannot even bring herself to ask these questions because it was always thought later in her head after she left. She was also unable to find the answers herself.

_I hate you, Bling. You have a family, you are an S student, you are easygoing… I hate you so much that you brought me to hate myself even more. To think that I was going to be able to do better at the college and running away from my old life, you came to the picture to ruin it for me._

She had to blame Bling for her own issues because that is what is part of the human heart. Many people blame others for causing them to become like this, but in reality, it is usually the self that hurts the self.

_I hate myself. I wish I was never existing._

She kept thinking and yelling in her mind until something shook her entire thought.

_"Want to trade?"_

Huh?

Believe looked around to see nobody paying attention to her. She finally was able to see where she was at, and right now the hallway was quite empty. Just a few good four to five people were at the hallway.

"What? Who said that?" Believe asked in response, believing she was hallucinating. There was no way she could fall for someone's trap.

_"Me, but you can't see me."_

The voice was dark and masculine, but Believe could not figure out if it was really a boy or a girl. Sometimes girls have really dark voices. Believe was getting nervous and sweat dropped. Was this real? She, now talking to someone who just started communicating with her in the head? Funny.

"Then how are you able to talk to me? And how am I able to talk to you?"

There was a long silence, but then the voice reappeared again.

_"You called."_

The blue hair girl got even more nervous. She never even called this person. "What… what do—do you mean by I called... and trade?" She was seriously going to talk to an imaginary person.

_"Trade with me. You want to become powerful?"_

At this point, Believe was getting scared. Can someone even help her become powerful? And why was this person telling her this? She never even asked to become powerful? Did this person know about her and saw through her? But then again… becoming powerful should be by one's experience, not by someone's efforts. This was getting creepy.

"Who are you?" Believe asked instead of responding to his question. When she asked, she felt embarrassed that she continued talking to someone who must have been an imagination.

The person or figure, which Believe and nobody else could see, swiftly floated around her and started to smirk. Then he said, _"Hmm… call me Butch."_

Believe still did not know if she was just hearing her imagination. This could not be happening. Even the person can make up his own name… She wished she could run out of this improper conversation.

_"Don't worry, when you are talking to me, the real time has stopped."_

After he said that, she just noticed everyone in the background had stopped moving. This got her even more creepy because why was it only happening to her? Must this be a dream?

"Who are you? Why are you talking to me? Am I dreaming or what?"

Asking these questions meant trying to escape from the situation.

But, he did not directly respond to her questions, but did so in an indirect speech. He repeated again, _"Want to trade with me?"_

The blue hair girl shook her head and wanted to run away from here. And as far as possible. So she did, she started running, but noticed what he really meant by real time has stopped. She could see the stairs in front of her and the students walking on it had stopped. And herself, she was plainly running in the dimension of this little area. It may seem like she has ran so much, but in reality, she has never moved an inch! She felt she was now in another world, which made her afraid of what she was seeing now. What if she cannot return to the real world? Was this Butch going to let her?

"Let me out of here!" she began to scream.

But Butch did not. He continued to say, _"Want to trade? You were calling for me."_

She stopped dead in the track. "What? I didn't!"

He smirked and Believe was able to hear it this time. He had to now explain the reason she called for him, which triggered him to be annoyed. _"You have hatred to yourself. You compare yourself with others. You don't like yourself and wished you were better. Isn't this your reason?"_

He was quite livid because he did not expect himself to be the one explaining. Believe was the one who had these thoughts in the mind; therefore, she should have known. It was her thoughts that caused her to call for him, and it was her job to figure that herself. However, he did know she was scared to even think about that, because who would not?

Believe began to look around to find him but to no avail. "How did you know that?!"

_"Your opinions traveled with signals. I listened to it, and you prompted me to ask you to trade with me."_

Believe, this time, answered honestly, "What am I supposed to trade you with? Can you not trade with me?" All she wanted to was get out of here.

_"You called to me, that means I will keep appearing in your mind until you really give up on yourself. You have already established a contract with me."_

"What?"

_"You still don't understand? We are both in a contract once you called for me. Until you give up, it means you are willing to bind with the trade."_

Believe still did not understand. "What am I trading you with?"

That was the most important question. What is being traded?

_"You want to become powerful and be better than those who you compare. I will make that happen. You will give me your soul in return. That's the trade."_ Butch still left out some reasons because this was a first time for Believe, so he should not be exposing too much information and details to her.

Believe stepped back and could not believe in what she heard. How could one trade with another for that? Was this even possible?

Butch floated around her again to examine her. He smirked to himself and began to say, _"I will give you plenty of time to think about it. Whenever you are ready, I will constantly be appearing in occasions. But in the meantime, you will encounter something difficult in the coming week. You will seek help, and I can help you with that. Do you want to know about it ahead of time?"_

The girl did not move nor did her mouth move. Who was she to believe? Whatever this Butch person said must have been fake, but he sounded so true. "What… what's going to happen?" she finally asked.

_"You can ask me for help and I will help you by giving you a pass_—_"_

Before he continued, he saw a familiar figure walking down the stairs. Huh, someone was moving when time has stopped. There was no way anyone could be moving while time has stopped. He only stopped time for just the both of them when a soul was in contract with his world, but a third person has stepped onto it. When he saw him, Butch said, _"Oh, he's here. I guess you won't need my help for today. I will come back another time."_

When Butch said _he's here_, she wondered who it was. Looking at the stationary time, she saw someone moving down the stairs. The person who was in front of her seemed familiar to her. She could only remember his face but did not recognize him in real person before. Then, she figured. "Brick?" She was not so sure if that was even his name.

The next moment everything was back to normal. Believe saw herself in the world where movement was in the presence. There were noises like usual in the background. She felt good. Then, when she looked at Brick, the young man who had red hair and red bloodthirsty eyes, she noticed something.

Brick was the only one who could still be walking when time has stopped. Brick must not have known there was a stop in time, but that was still impossible because he could have heard their conversation. Or was it because Brick was in a different dimension of time where he set it to that he was able to walk even in the bits of a nanosecond?

Believe thought, _This guy knows Brick… was he scared of Brick?_

* * *

Meanwhile at the office of two seniors. After they had a heated argument, the girl in redhead decided to stop caring. The freckled boy noticed and felt a little off.

He did not know the feeling, but he knew Princess would never leave the conversation for so long. Princess had been ignoring him after he won the argument. She continued to work on the report and was also writing for Mitch's part. She always had to write his when he was being too lazy. He states he will do it, but she never gives him the chance to prove himself to do so because she would write his before he even gets to write his.

Mitch felt if Princess does not talk in intervals of five, it was going to be awkward. Princess has a habit of talking again in five minutes, just like the time when he was at the expressway. She only does that to him, not to her professors, not to mention her instructor, and definitely not her father.

It has been thirty minutes and she missed six of the five-intervals. Finally, he stood up and walked over to Princess to see her writing. He tried to say something, but Princess moved to the other side of the desk.

This was getting weird. What was going on with her? Mitch panicked for the first time.

"Princess…" he said, "Are you still mad at me?"

She shook her head. _Ugh, I just answered him._

"Then why are you not talking to me?" he asked. It was not like he wanted her to talk to him, it just did not feel right if she was not talking. It was super rare to see her voiceless in front of him.

Sometimes.

Then, Mitch looked at the table and saw the lunchbox she had prepared him. Of course, she put every little effort in making the lunch inside for him. She spent hours to do that so that he gets fed well. She wakes up very early in the morning to do that because she liked him. Even if she had expressed her feelings in so many ways, he would always find her annoying. What he liked her the most about was that she did not even mind and kept trying. He only liked her for the behavior, not because he had an interest in her.

They both get to see each other everyday, except when break arrives. Most of the time, he would be next to her eating during lunch and dinner, almost to the point that he stopped eating with his friends. It was mostly because the schedule does not fit and that he simply had no time since he had missions to do.

He sighed and begin to grab a rolling chair that was next to him. He took it and sat on it. He started to grab the lunchbox and took the sandwich out. Her food was always delicious and everyday they were different. Sometimes, he wished she would just stop being so nice to him for these things. He wished he was nice to him about the report and not nice to him about food and other things.

"It's delicious," Mitch said while looking at Princess. He was trying to see if she got a reaction, but she did not. He began to eat another handful and said, "You are the best at cooking. I will never waste any of them."

Princess knew he was just playing with her. He say these all the time when he can. Today, he was simply trying to cheer her up or maybe clear things up. Princess was not in the mood today.

"Princess," he said after receiving no response. "You see, I'm sorry."

Princess moved back to her original spot and continued to write. She did not do this because of him, it was because it was hard to write on the other side.

"Princess," he said again, "I am very sorry. From now on, I will be as productive. I will hang out with you all week if you need me to. And… I will make sure you don't work too hard for everything. I am an man now, so I should have responsibility for the report and the food and uh… your feel—"

Princess stopped writing as she threw her gel pen down. She began to state as she folded her arms, "Can you just eat? I don't like it when you eat while you talk."

Right, she has a habit of having everything perfect. Not to the most perfect at the very least, since sometimes she was not a perfectionist. The one who should be considered perfectionist was Blossom, the one with rare eye color aside from Brick.

"Okay, okay…" Mitch said, "I will eat, I will eat…"

"Hmph."

For the first time, Mitch chuckled. He got to see Princess angry and still trying to be angry. He thought it was rare for her to not express her real nature. She was not angry anymore but still acted she was angry.

"Smile more, Princess," he says.

Princess gave him a serious glare. There was no way she would be having fun. There was no way she was going to give in. There was no way she was going to stop being angry. There was no way to change her mood.

"Just eat," she said, annoyed.

"Yes," he answered and continued to eat, "I will eat the rest of the lunch you prepared me."

* * *

It was already a week and this was the day nobody had expected to be of importance. All the instructors were informed about what was to come. A few instructors were notified to tell their students what to do and this was something big.

Professor Utonium was one of the instructors to be notified by the sudden message. He told his two students to come to the conference room to discuss the details about what was to come.

When Believe and Bling walked in to the conference room in different timings, Professor Utonium had them sat down.

"Good morning, Bling and Believe," the professor announced and began to open up the projector. There, the projector had a PowerPoint slide showing up. "I have an important announcement to make. This is serious."

Professor Utonium pressed on the space bar of the computer and the next slide showed up. "Our principal has informed five professors to assist with Team AND and Team LIE."

_Team LIE and Team AND? Aren't they…_ Bling began to think.

Professor Utonium pressed on the space bar again, this time the slide popped up a video clip on screen. The instructor clicked on the video clip and the video started to play.

The screen now appears an old man that was about 80-years-old. This man had white hair but shaved to show some baldness. His body was not shown on screen, but anyone could tell he was a short, little man.

"Good morning, students," the main spoke in his old-man's tone. He was sitting straight and his manners were also very polite. "Team AND and Team LIE is in charge of a mission that is in between their bases. Team AND's base is located in the Middle East while Team LIE's is located in Southeast Asia. Before I briefly talk about the mission, I want you all students to know that this _destruction_ had vibrated across the earth. The _Mephitic Circle_ has declared to the world that this was their doing. They announced the destruction to be the first phase of blight, a scourge they claimed will be happening. Students, Team LIE and Team AND will need your assistance."

Before the principal continue to speak in the video clip, Believe shouted, "Wait, what does this mean?"

"It means the mission from both teams are encountering is in big trouble. They are requesting for help. They will complete the mission, but they will need your decisions and assistance on screen."

Bling rolled his eyes. "This is cool…" He did not get to say the rest when he noticed a pair of eyes staring right at him. "Maybe," he finished.

"This is not cool," Believe said as she shook her head. "When he means _first phase_, it means something bad is happening."

Professor Utonium nodded and resumed the video clip, "Believe is right, let's hear the rest of the announcement."

The principal continued onto his next explanation, "The _Mephitic Circle _is supposed to be located in the Northeast, but they have fooled us by starting its chaos in another place we did not expect. They are being very precise about how chaos will ruin the landmass located there, so that soon humans will not exist in that particular area. After they are done with that first location, they will be moving onto the next."

"No way…" Believe and Bling said in unison. The both looked at each other in surprise.

"Students, in order to assist with the two teams, tomorrow you will be meeting in the lecture room on time. This must be done in a timely fashion and we hope both teams will come home safe."

"So you both know what to expect for tomorrow?" Professor Utonium asked.

"Uh… we still don't know what's going on, but of course we will help, that's what we were supposed to do the moment we entered Enigia College," Believe responded.

Bling just gulped and shrugged. That is, if he can wake up from his sleep tomorrow!

"One more thing, our principal said to us that if we finished playing the video, we need to contact him immediately," Professor Utonium stated and initiated his watch. He called the principal and he picked up. The blue screen of the principal showed up in the air and this was the first time both students got to see him for real.

"Good morning, students," the principal greeted to them politely.

Both freshmen greeted back.

The principal nodded and states, "Tomorrow morning will be a big day for both of you, are you ready?"

The two of them were not sure how to answer that. They were also afraid of answering to a stranger and had no idea if they say something wrong, he would be mean to them.

"I ask once, Believe and Bling, are you both ready?"

"I'm on call, principal…" Believe stopped to finally realize she never knew the principal's name! She felt awkward.

"Call me _Mayor_," he filled in Believe's answer as he smiled.

_Mayor?_ the girl wondered. What kind of name was that?

The principal by the name of Mayor continued to ask the other boy who has not responded yet. "Are you ready yet, Bling?"

Bling flinched. Why was the principal directing at him all of a sudden? "Uh… yes…"

"Okay, after you both said yes, it has been recorded into the system. If you are not here tomorrow, that's going to affect you harshly. Once you are in the system, you have the responsibility to assist and aid. If not, there will be punishment for not abiding to the rules set forth."

He could see they gradually got scared. He chuckled and made sure that does not happen if they follow the rules. In the end, it was an ample mission for them to help out the other teams. They were being helped out before by Boomer and Bubbles, so they should help others in return.

It was probably a good thing that Believe started to have confidence in this upcoming task so that the professor will recognize her performance. However, it was not based on performance anymore, it was based on the report. She kind of felt devastated by it.

For Bling, he was planning to wing it. He still has to go to his club he formed, so he did not care much about what was going to happen tomorrow. Though, he did feel a little excited because he wanted to see how others operate their missions on the screen.

They still had not realized how bad this was becoming. It was called the first phase of blight, from what the _Mephitic Circle_ had named. What was going to be chaotic? They hoped the two teams will not be affected by it as much.

The unknown is, they do not know how large the first phase was. Both teams will not be able to complete their mission like they think they would. It was not easy, and two teams cannot take down a large population of _Mephitic Circle_ minions.


	6. Chapter Six: The First Phase

Chapter Six

The room was awfully decorated in Victorian style. But the disappointing thing was how the room's design was held with a purpose to look dark, such that only light was shone like an experimentation platform.

This room was a conference room, a very dark one, the curtains heavy and had wavelengths from 300 to 400 nanometers. Only a small amount of visible light was shown, and it was directly from the window. There was a ray of light, as thin as a stick, coming towards the room. The light has stopped right on the floor, and in between the light were dust particles flying everywhere. Lots of bacteria might be in it but also lots might have just died from the heat.

"Sir," a man in a dress suit walked into the conference room. The hallway was bright, but after he closed the door, the dark had won again.

The man who was referred to as Sir turned his head around after having standing before the light for a quick, 30 minutes. "Speak."

The young man nodded and handed over a couple of files to the man referred to as Sir. "Here are the files on record. Enigia College orders two teams to go to the Maldives."

The older man began to look at the files, and suddenly, he threw them down onto the conference table. He was enraged and evilly laughing at the same time. "Hahahahaha! If Enigia College wants to play it hard, then I will make it happen!"

"Sir," the man voiced up, "What are we going to do about the Maldives?"

"You don't have to worry about that," the older man responded as he clutched his fingers all together into one. He walked to the window and stared at the outside. "We will have a change of plan. Enigia College thinks they are ahead of us? Hahahahaha, they are far from being ahead! Our founder has just told me the first phase has begun. Now..." he began to hold onto the curtains and carefully he slide them to the side. This time, the light was shining everywhere in the conference. There was no need for a candle or lights turned on. "Let's make Enigia College have some fun."

Fun meaning chaos.

The young man nodded and went to collect the files from the table. The files were all scattered and ruined. It was best to throw them away since the older man threw them down like a piece of trash.

"Book the most luxurious of the hotels and resorts of Maldives. And also, make sure Enigia College gets the best hotel there is."

The young man did not quite understand. Why would he want the enemy to have the best place to stay? He figured maybe it was part of the plan, or maybe because this was a sign of fooling the college.

"Yes Sir, I'm on it," the man hurriedly said and walked out of the conference room.

Once the man was out of the room, the older man, in his business attire, stared at the window.

He could see his image reflected from the window. His hair was turning white and his beard was forming. It was time to become an old man, and he evilly smirked. Being an old man with lots of plan and knowledge, that was usually rare. Only masterminds came to the front when they were young, and to be able to continue to their old age, it was an achievement.

"The First Phase of Blight won't be as easy as you think, Enigia College. I won't make you think it is the first phase… there's more than that. You think it only happens at the Maldives? Hahahahaha, scumbags fall for the trick easy!"

The man began to touch the glass window with his gloves over his hand. No wonder how glass was an amazing medium, he would surely like to try using glass to fight. "Enigia College is such a fool that they don't know they have been keeping _him_, I'm very astonished they haven't figured out his true identity yet. _He_ does a really good job at hiding, but that sick boy is getting in the way. I need to make sure he comes back to the founder and Mephitic Circle."

* * *

In the small island country of Maldives.

It was 6:30 a.m. in this small country. From the airplane of Enigia College, passengers could see a vast ocean surrounded by a small island. The Maldives are made up of many other islands, but their destination was the main island. As anyone who were flying to the Maldives, they could see the opening of a huge ocean trapping a small landmass, like it was trying to eat up the country. Statistics do reflect that the Maldives was going to be in danger because too much water will eventually have the country submerged. The likely cause might be due to global warming.

Inside the plane were two teams of students, AND Team and LIE Team. The plane also consisted of other people, but they were not the instructors.

"Bright, look at this!" Bunny exclaimed as she showed the blind girl her tablet. Bunny was sitting next to Bright to her right, and her left was a window, which meant Bright was sitting by the aisle. Since Bright was blind, there was no need for her to sit by the window. Bunny was the one who could see, so of course, she could enjoy the view of the outside.

Bright faced to the tablet. She could sense that the tablet was right in front of her now, but she was not able to figure out what Bunny was trying to let her see. The only thing she was able to feel was the excitement in Bunny. There was no way she could feel the inside of the tablet and the motherboard because they do not have senses or feelings.

"Bunny, I can't see, remember?" Bright stated.

Bunny gasped and took the tablet away. "OMG I completely forgot. I was mesmerized by this stupid comedy!" Bunny apologized by explaining. She closed the tablet and decided to just stare at the ocean from the window.

"What's so stupid about it?" Bright questioned.

"It's nothing," Bunny shook her head as she answered. If Bright cannot see it, then what was the meaning of telling her? Words cannot explain the picture at all perfect. When someone sees it, they will know how to react. But when someone hears it, they do not know what to react because they are missing the sight component.

Meanwhile, the other team, the AND Team, they were completely silent. This was unusual because Mitch and Princess always have interactions going on. The one who was always annoyed was Mitch, but right now, the annoyed one was Princess.

Both were sitting by each other, Princess by the window, and Mitch near the aisle. Princess had her head cupped by one of her hand. She kept viewing the scenery of the ocean from the window. At this moment, Mitch could tell she was thinking. Thinking so that the presence of him was gone.

When the plane reached the Maldives, they stopped by the airport. When they got out of the plane, they could feel warmth and humidity of the place. They got their suitcases and luggage and went straight to the booked hotel.

Mitch and Princess shared the same room while Bunny and Bright shared their own. Each room consisted of two beds, a couch, a television, a closet, and a restroom. This was always the case for them. In Princess and Mitch's case, they had been working for seven semesters now, so it was not new to them. While Bunny and Bright was in their third semester, they had always been in the same room unlike Believe and Bling.

"Wow, you can never tell if this place was good!" Bunny commented on the designs of the interior.

"If good got you to be working on a mission here, then I guess you have that dream fulfilled," Princess said as she unlocked her room from the key. When she entered, she just walked in.

"Don't mind her," Mitch said when he saw Bunny's confused face. The two teams has worked before, and Bunny knows Princess's behaviors so well to the point that today, it was different compared to the previous ones.

"How did she get all emotional?" Bright questioned as she dropped her suitcase by the wall. "Today, she's unusually odd."

"But wasn't she always emotional towards Mitch?" Bunny asked the question differently to Bright. Clearly, both of them had no clue how to answer their own versions of question. Bunny walked right in to the restroom to see the designs. "OMG, this is so good! The Maldives is one of the best places on my list now!"

Bright unpacked her belongings as she listened to Bunny's comments on everything nice she has seen so far.

"OMG, Bright! If you could see, you would be so amazed by now!" Bunny screamed as she walked out of the restroom to the bed. She laid on the bed and covered her head with the blanket.

"No thank you," Bright rejected as she continued to unpack. "I would rather live with blindsight than to see good and bad together at once."

"Bright, you're no fun," Bunny mumbled in the blanket. She loves Bright as her friend, but sometimes talking to a blind person was boring. There were so many things Bunny needed to explain to Bright because she has never seen the actual world with her true vision. Everything that was common sense to others and everything that was enjoyable, all of them of which Bright could not even see at all.

"You just realized that?" Bright asked.

"Ugh, I meant it sarcastically," Bunny rolled her eyes as she complained. She stood right back up to see Bright finished unpacking. "Bright, can you help me unpack too?"

Without second thought, Bright walked to get the purple eyed girl's suitcase. She began to unpack Bunny's stuff after she opened the suitcase.

"You are the best!" Bunny screamed as she hugged her best friend. There was no other person who could do something for her than Bright. Maybe the advantage of having no eyesight was good that she can do things for Bunny. With eyesight, she probably would want to do her own things because doing something creative requires good eyesight and to be able to use vision.

"We better get going in an hour. They have us on mission today." They just got out of the plane and they have a mission in two hours. The college did not even gave them a break. The college assumed they slept on the plane, so that was a rest.

Bunny nodded as she dressed on her usual mission outfit. It's fabric was made closer to metal. Students were not allowed to wear skirts or dresses but long protective pants. Professor Borraw likes to have his own style for his students' clothing. He designs the outfit himself and has the manufacturer create them. Bunny had her name tag on her right shoulder while Bright had hers on the left. The name tag was made out of gold and had carved letters of their names.

When both of them got out of the room, they saw Princess and Mitch waiting for them. Bunny scratched her head. Were they already late?

Princess and Mitch's mission uniform was also made of metal-like fabric. Their color was black and brown. When Princess is in the outfit, she looks way too skinny. If they were to call Princess something by just the look on her outfit, she would be called Agent Princess.

"Let's go," the rich girl ordered and walked to the elevator.

Bunny and Bright followed along. Mitch just walked casually to the elevators.

None of them talked. Princess was not in the mood and will never be. It was the wrong time for her to be moody. If it was not for what happened to her and Mitch a week ago, she would be so prepared for the mission. Well, she was still prepared, but her mood was way too down.

They reached the mission center that was built in the Maldives. The center was Hypergen Corporation, one of Enigia College's research partners. The motto for the corporation is "discovering chaotic memories", one of the funded projects Enigia College has been trying to capture. The idea was that Principal Mayor wanted to find a piece of memory he encountered years ago that he could not remember. It was episodic and he could never forget the day he felt intense fear. The event was tragic but he was unable to retrieve it. Hypergen Corporation is in charge of finding memories, and there are lots of people who volunteer to be experiments for conducting brain activity during test scans. The experimenters also had to undergo a memory loss and they were given the task to retrieve it. So far, none has ever reached to that step yet. The part of erasing their memory before going onto the experiment platform was supposed to be something tragic. Scientists selected random memories of the brains and erased them, having them to find it… was just intimidating.

The four walked in to the laboratory to meet a few scientists plugging in machines and screens.

"Welcome, students of Enigia College. The _Mephitic Circle_ has disclosed us the location of The Sleeping _Surrexerunt_."

"What's that?" Bunny asked. She thought the mission was to take down the group who started the first phase of blight from Mephitic Circle.

"Apparently," the scientist began to explain, "We wouldn't be able to catch them that easily. We don't know their faces yet. If they disclose us information, we need to grasp on them as quickly as possible without losing to them. At this point, it's an important piece of information we need to hold advantage onto. If they disclose us this, then that means they are trying to find the _Surrexerunt_."

"What's that, now?" Bunny found herself to ask using the same words for a different question.

"It's a Latin word," a scientist said as he wrote the word down on a chalkboard. He spelled the word out and wrote the meaning of the word. "It is the Latin word for rose. The Sleeping Rose. This rose is said to have a unique power. If you were to acquire it, you would gain the power from the rose. The rose has been untouched for centuries, that's why it's called the Sleeping Rose."

"It's dangerous to go down there," another scientist said.

"Where… What do you mean… down there?" Princess asked, a little now confused. She needs to know what she will be expecting for this mission.

"Unfortunately, it's under the sea. Actually, under the Indian Ocean. It's deep down… like an abyss. Nobody is able to come back up."

Princess had no words to say anymore. She did not know if she was afraid or what.

Mitch could see Princess's expression. The all perfectionist was finally getting scared of dying or… something relevant.

Bunny thought of changing the atmosphere so she started to suggest something, "Wait, why do we need to get this Rose? We could just have the Mephitic Circle get it themselves and then we fight them."

"Not that easy, young lady," the scientist who explained earlier said. "Every information disclosed to us we need to hold on to it. We cannot just sit here and have Mephitic Circle get what they want. They will want the Rose for their own purposes, that is why we need to stop them. We do not need to get the rose, we must protect it from having them steal it."

"Isn't it better if we take it instead?" Mitch asked.

"And what will you guys be doing with the rose?"

Mitch smirked. "Our principal loves collecting ancient material. It's what gives us the college a specialty. This rose can be used for research purposes."

All the scientists in the laboratory looked at Mitch. Even though Mitch brought up an interesting topic for the research, it was still wrong to steal the rose. The only thing that was against humanity was stealing, so even if they could use the rose for research purposes, it would be the same as what Mephitic Circle wanted to do with the rose.

"We will have to think about this with Mister Mayor."

"But for now, let's focus on the mission," one of the scientist began. "We have provided a ship for you four to enter. You four will enter the ship at 9 a.m. Once the ship has reached the middle of the Indian Ocean, two of you will need to jump down to the ocean."

"What if… someone here doesn't know how to swim?" Bunny asked as she pointed towards Bright.

"She can not swim?"

"Well," Bunny pauses for a few seconds. "She's blind."

"Then she will take care of the ship from up there," the man responded. He then gave the four of them passes. "Here are the passes. It will get you to the ship. They will know you are the students in the mission. You guys better get going now. We have set up the screen and soon you will be able to connect with us and your instructors. The ship has two screens. One screen to connect with the instructor and the other screen to view what is down there."

As he finished explaining, the four were ordered to leave. They got inside the car they provided and sat there for two hours straight.

At 9 a.m., the car reached the location of the ship. Four of them got out of the car and ran as fast as they could to the ship only to be stopped by someone.

This person came up to them out of the blue and attacked them.

He was a pretty short guy and dressed in black. He held onto an evil smirk that gave them the thought that he was waiting for them for a long time. This person did not want them to get on the ship!

"Princess! Mitch! You guys go on ahead! We can handle this guy!" Bunny shouted as she began to attack the person.

The person laughed. "All of you won't be able to go onto the ship that easily!" And the next moment he punched Bunny in the stomach and kicked Bright out of the way.

Later, he reverted the place, and the two seniors were gone. Bunny and Bright stood up to see Princess and Mitch gone. What in the world just happened?

"What did you do!" Bunny screamed.

"They were sent to hell!" the person exclaimed.

A moment later, Bright whispered something under her breath as she closed her eyes. She chanted a few words and suddenly she opened her grey eyes. Her eyes were darker than before. There was wind blowing around her and it got bigger as it formed into a tornado. Immediately she controlled the wind through her eyes. The tornado traveled towards the boy and hit him in the chest.

"Bunny, your turn!" Bright shouted as she continued to control the tornado.

"Will do!" Bunny said and began to use both of her hands to place onto the ground. She felt the harden rock underneath and finally she cracked the cement. The purple eyed girl raised her arms up, leaving the ground to keep breaking. In the next second, she manipulated the movement of the cement and caused more ground material to break. As the fault reached the boy, she stopped it and suddenly put her hands into a fist. There, huge rocks began to come out of the ground and struck on the boy.

The boy was sent flying but was brought back down. He landed onto the ground to see Bunny running towards him. She knelt down and grabbed him up like she was going to throw him somewhere far into space.

"Now tell me where did you send them!" she yelled.

"Heh," he chuckled evilly. Even if he was defeated, there was no way he would expose it. "Why don't you figure out that yourself?"

"You are part of Mephitic Circle are you?!" Bunny grabbed onto his collar. "Answer me!"

Bright walked over to Bunny and stopped her. "Don't pressure on him."

"How can you be so calm! Princess and Mitch is gone!" the purple eyed girl directed her attention at Bright.

Then, the boy laughed. He laughed and laughed until he finally stopped for good. "You want to know? They will be back soon, they are just in their little test I created." Before Bunny could ask more, he poisoned himself to death so he would not expose more information.

"No!" Bunny said.

"He was trying to buy us time," Bright said, "Is the ship still here? I bet it's not."

Bunny looked at where the ship was supposed to be at. The ship was not there at all. Bunny stood up and opened her watch. Five minutes later, she was able to connect to her instructor.

"Professor Borraw, we are at the deck but the ship is not here. We got carried away by one of the Mephitic Circle's member."

"Bunny, the ship isn't supposed to leave until you guys are on board," explained the instructor.

"But it's gone!" Bunny showed the scene to her instructor.

"Crap," Bright said. "Do you think that the Mephitic Circle was trying to buy us time off and get one of their members to the ship? They can easily lie to the people at the ship they are from Enigia College."

Bunny looked at Bright. "You have got to be kidding me."

"That might explain why the ship is gone," Professor Borraw said.

* * *

**Point of View of Bling**

There was light in the room, I can feel it. Wait, what? I immediately woke up to see the morning light of the day. OMG, what time is it now?

Nine in the morning! Shoot, I didn't even set my alarm to seven? Oh no, I will get punished.

I quickly dressed to my usual school uniform and cursed to myself all morning. I just knew it, I just knew it! The moment someone sets the time for a mission or test or wherever, it happens whenever I am always late! Great, so what punishment will I get now?

When I got out of the dormitory I found myself at the cafeteria. I am so hungry I needed someone breakfast before actually going to the whatever place we were supposed to go. I hope the principal won't get mad at me for being late… though I have a record for being late all the time… let's just say I love sleeping.

Nope, I hate sleeping.

Hurrying to the main office, I noticed Professor Utonium in there. He saw me and gave me a look. That look was what am I doing here.

I shrugged and he shook his head. I honestly don't know where this room was supposed to be at. I thought it was in the main office? But no, it's not, I'm in the very wrong place.

Professor Utonium walked out of the room and asked me why I was even here.

"I don't know where the room was," I answered.

"The principal sent you all where it was located," the professor said.

"What?" Oh shoot, so I was at fault. There was a mail to me earlier in the watch and I just didn't want to open it. Okay, maybe I was making up excuses but I seriously didn't know there was a mail! Until Professor Utonium just told me now.

"Bling, were you sleeping?"

"Uh… Yeah," I scratched my head feeling ashamed.

The professor looked at his regular watch for the time. He then focused right back on me. "You still got a little extra time. You should be heading there right now."

"But I don't know where it is."

"I will walk you there since I am supposed to be there in an hour," the professor said.

I began to walk with my instructor. He sees to be a little worked up. He was looking down at his watch several times. He must be really busy today.

When we were almost close to the room, he said, "Go on in, I still need to print something."

I nodded and went to grab onto the door knob. I opened it and walked inside. The room was gigantic. It was like a normal lecture hall and the seats were elevated, something I really enjoy. But the seats all were empty except a few in the front. The students in the front had computers. I assume I was supposed to take a seat where the computers were located.

I walked to a nearby computer table and I saw the familiar blue hair. This must be Believe.

* * *

**Normal Third Person Point of View**

The blue hair girl who sat by the computer saw Bling coming closer to sit near her. She looked at the time and rolled her eyes. "Why are you late?"

"Sorry I overslept," Bling said as he pushed his chair closer to him.

"Next time you better wake up early. I don't want to get docked points off because of you."

"Then call me," Bling said. "Call me to wake me up."

"Ugh," she growled and ignored his words by getting back on topic. "Before, the professor up there announced to us that the mission hasn't started yet so he explained what we were supposed to know."

"So what were we supposed to know?"

"The scientists sent us the information on The Sleeping _Surrexerunt_."

"What's that?"

"It's technically a rose that has been sleeping for centuries."

"What's that got to do with the mission?"

"There is a change of plan. Long story. You should have been here at 8 to hear the whole story."

Eight? That means he slept for one hour and missed one hour of information.

Believe shook her head and logged onto the computer. She was going to ignore Bling because he has just made her look embarrassed. Other teams right here in the room were already on time, but the only person who was not here was her partner. That was embarrassing.

"_Want to be useful?"_

The atmosphere changed like a droplet of water. No, even worse. It was like a droplet of blood.

Believe looked around the room but can never find that person speaking once again.

"You again?!" Believe shouted out confidently. She knows now that the entire atmosphere was only her and him. Others would not be able to hear them speaking at all. Time has stopped.

"_Who were you expecting, then?"_

"I'm not expecting anyone to appear in my mind," Believe complained.

Butch smirked evilly and floated around the atmosphere so freely. "_There is something you will encounter later. You should use what I will have given to you when it's necessary."_

"What do you mean?" Believe asked. Can this Butch be trustworthy? What was going to happen? Why did he have to tell her this? Was he trying to do this because he wanted to initiate the trade?

"_A password is what you will only need."_

Believe did not get it. Sometimes Butch explains in so little details. She knew he was not going to say a lot.

"What password?"

"_Show the path."_

"What?"

Butch smirked again. It will be a hard time to have Believe trust him, but he could wait. As long as she was still in contract with him, even until she gets old, she cannot even escape this contract. "_Remember this password, you will need it."_

"When will I need it?!" Believe exclaimed.

"_When you use it, a map will be unlocked. You will be led to a path."_

Believe still did not get it.

"_But you cannot use it multiple times. If you do, you will be caught."_

"Then why do I have to know this password?" Believe asked. Was she seriously going to believe in this guy?

"_Use it when you need it."_

And with that, time has resumed. Believe cannot speak with him once more. Only he could appear and disappear however and whenever he wanted. She can never be the first one to reach out to him.

Believe still had no clue why she had imaginations of this in the first place. At first it seemed fake but when he appeared again, it was all real. She remembered Brick was able to walk while time has stopped. Brick must have known who Butch was.

A minute later, the screen of the projection was on. The students in the room could see Bunny and Bright in a different ship. The ship was a smaller ship than the one they were supposed to go on, but as long as it has the machines inside it was good.

"We found Princess and Mitch," Bunny spoke to the screen, but she was more directed to Professor Eugene.

"Thank goodness, how are my students?" Professor Eugene questioned.

"They are fine!" Bunny responded.

"Good, let's begin the operation."

The moment they started, all of the students in the room has logged onto a server system Robin has provided. It was a system where the students could locate The Sleeping _Surrexerunt_. This system was top secret and only Robin was in charge of it. But since they were to find the ancient rose, they will need the help for the upcoming maze.

As the operation had just begun, Mitch and Bunny jumped in to the Indian Ocean.

It would take hours and hours to get down there, so currently there was nothing to do.

Princess and Bright on the other hand was on the ship. They were sitting by the machines and handled the controls.

"Will they be able to find it?" one of the students in the lecture hall asked.

"Not sure," Professor Eugene responded. "There is a gate, though I don't know where exactly."

"If the Mephitic Circle reaches there first, they should know where it is."

"I'm not too sure about that."

* * *

An hour later, the brunette and the freckled boy reached to somewhere that could be said as ground floor.

Bunny spoke in her diving helmet. "I think we have reached the first location."

"Bunny, can you put the flashlight on?" Professor Borraw asked. "Check to to see if there is some sort of opening."

It was good to see how other professors instruct their own students. Professor Borraw did not need to be like Professor Utonium. Bunny and Bright would have assumed to know what to expect after working with their instructor for two semesters already now.

"On it," Bunny said and turned the flashlight on. When light was turned on, all they could see was water and waves.

Mitch began to swim away, trying to reach for the dark area. When he swam even farther, he knocked onto something like a barrier.

"Bunny, look over here. There's a wall."

Bunny swam towards Mitch to see the wall appearing in front of her. The flashlight reveals a beautiful design of the wall.

"What's the language?" Professor Borraw asked the students in the room.

Some students began to scan the illustration from the wall rapidly.

"It's in Latin."

"Quick, someone read off what it says!" Professor Eugene ordered.

One student began to read off from the scanner, "You have made it. What is there next?"

"That's what was written?" The professor asked, hoping it was not a joke.

"Yeah, that's what it says," all other students agreed.

Bunny gulped and began to touch the wall. It was a flat wall with nothing on it. She knelt down to touch the bottom of the wall and nothing was coming up either. Bunny decided to go to the right and away from the wall only to find a button.

"Mitch, do you think this is a button?" Bunny asked.

Mitch swam over to where Bunny was at. "Yes, it looks a like button!"

The two professors in the room finally jumped up. "Quick, go back to the system and try typing a secret passcode!"

Everyone began to go back to the system Robin provided. Each student tried lots of passcodes but none of them seem to work.

Bling typed up some random words and it did not work either. Every single one of the students could only think of useless things.

Believe did not know what to type. Suddenly, she remembered something. "_Remember this password, you will need it."_ The voice of Butch came into her mind. Was this what he meant? Password to unlock the map? Wait. Believe looked up at the screen and examined the wall again. When a button appears, it means the wall was a door to somewhere. That means, this must have been a map!

Believe looked around to see if anyone was looking. When nobody was looking, Believe began to type her first try. Everyone has tried multiple of times, and the only person who has not tried on a password yet was Believe. She typed in _SHOW THE PATH_. She gulped before she pressed enter.

A second later, a message popped up: Success.

Suddenly, everyone in the room was unable to type anything. The system has directed to Believe.

All of the students, even Bling, was looking at her. She felt a sweat had dropped. Why was everyone looking at her? She looked back at the screen to see the answer: Password unlocked by Believe.

What the heck. So if someone who gets the answer right, it will show who got it right? This was so funny and made Believe feel uncomfortable.

On the screen, Bunny and Mitch was so happy that the password was unlocked. Bunny pressed onto the button and the large wall has split into a half. There was an opening, which led a new path.

"Let's go in!" Bunny said.

Mitch nodded.

Before they both got to swim in, someone from behind had called them out.

"Oh no you don't," a voice of a masculine person spoke under his water helmet. "We can't let you go in there first."

"Shoot, they were waiting for us to open it!" Bunny said as she backed off.

"Everyone, Princess is gone," Bright delivered the message to both the watch and the screen.

"No, at a time like this?" Mitch complained.

"Thank you for opening the wall," the man thanked both of them. He then ordered a few subordinates to go inside.

Bunny turned around to see many of them swimming inside. They had multiple people and Enigia College only had two people. How was this going to be fine?

"Mitch, you go in after them!" Bunny ordered as she pointed towards the pathway.

"But what about you?" Mitch asked.

"Don't worry about me! Just go inside! I'm going to hold off these three!"

Mitch felt guilty, but he had to stop the others who went in as well. He has responsibility. He looked at Bunny one final moment and went right in.

"Hey, you! I will be your opponent!" Bunny pointed at the man who seemed to be the leader.

"Interesting," the man said as he smirked.

Bunny was now in her battle position. It was not very comforting in this swimsuit mission outfit, but she had to take down these three people.

"Your _Adhesive Earth_ will not work on us," the leader claimed.

"You know I have that power, huh?" Bunny asked. "Well you asked for the wrong person. I know other kinds of power, not just controlling the ground and cement."

"I assume you wouldn't be able to use them during water," the man said.

"No, I can!" Bunny shouted. They were right, in water it was useless to fight. But she had to do this because it was the right thing to do.

* * *

At the college lecture hall, there were now three screens showing. One with the ship, one with Bunny, and one with Mitch. Princess must have turned hers off or else the people would have known where she was at right now.

The students watched whichever they wanted to. The ship was less interesting, the fight between Bunny and the Mephitic Circle was interesting but the clear win could only be the enemy. While Mitch was just chasing after the enemy, that was not really interesting to say the least.

As the students were watching the screen, the door to the lecture hall opened. A female student walked inside to see three screens. She looked at it and folded her arms. She was later followed by another student, this time a male.

"This is not what I had expected," the blonde student said as he watched the screens.

"Good thing that they know what they are doing," the female student replied.

"Why don't you just tell them you have a solution?" the male student said while rolling his eyes.

She sighed and traveled to the girl with blue hair. She looked at what Believe was doing from behind. "So, you bored?"

Believe jumped up. "OMG you scared me!"

"Did I?" the female student asked herself.

"Yes, you just came out from the back. And… why are you here?"

"Is this your way of greeting your senior?" the blonde male student appeared next to them and said always in that serious tone.

"Oh sorry," Believe apologized.

"Boomer, stop scaring her," Bubbles shot back at the blonde young man.

"Whatever."

Bubbles smiled in an instant and patted onto Believe's shoulders. "Don't worry. So what has been going on so far?"

"Bubbles," Boomer said, "You already know what's happening. You're wasting time." But he figured he should be the one asking the professors instead. Bubbles always has the habit of losing track and get carried away.

Boomer walked over to the two professors and they began to talk.

"Bubbles, can you come over here?" Professor Borraw asked after they were finished with the conversation.

The blonde female student nodded and stopped by them.

"As far as I am concerned," Professor Borraw started to say, "You and Blossom are the only people at the college who is good with the element water."

"Sure, Blossom works mostly on ice, but yes, that's an element of water," Bubbles explained.

"So, would you happen to know a way to help Bunny out?" Professor Borraw kindly asked.

"Is the water very deep?"

"Very deep."

Bubbles bit her lip. She does not know any other way beside being in water with them. Though, seeing Bunny fighting against three people in water, that was difficult.

"Um, I guess I can try using _Body of Water_."

"Have you master all the levels to that?" Professor Eugene asked.

Bubbles nodded.

"Is it possible if you could use the source of water from the individual, then?"

Bubbles gulped. "I'm sorry, that can only be done if I am the one fighting in the scene. I cannot use the water of an individual from a far distance. All I can do is use the real water to manipulate from far distances."

Bubbles did not have to ponder about this. She knew her skill too easily. There was no way she can use the ultimate level in this way. There were always limitations to a skill or power.

"That would be nice."

"I could try," Bubbles said. She went to a particular screen and began to call for the water particles. She could sense the liquid screaming in her ears. She sends the water in a streak down at the location Bunny and the enemies were standing.

The form of water suddenly appeared on screen and moved towards the enemies. Bubbles began to control the direction of the water as if they were only directing at the enemies.

However, it was stopped short when a member of the three stopped it. Bubbles widened her eyes the moment her power was able to be stopped by someone. Sure, there were others who can win over _Body of Water_, but that was rare!

Bubbles stared at the person who ended the manipulation. This person was a caster. She could cast a spell to stop it!

Bubbles bit her lip again and saw Boomer watching. Boomer must be very angry she lost.

"What?" Bubbles asked.

"You weren't trying hard."

"Who said that? You said that." Bubbles was tired of arguing with him. "I was trying. Why don't you learn this skill and see how difficult it was to control water in another body of water?"

"There's something else you are good at," Boomer stated. "Something you can easily do instead of water. You know how to control liquid, but _Body of Water_ was just another example of it."

Bubbles eyed on Boomer. She was about to complain to him but she heard Bunny cough, which indicated that Bunny was nearly being defeated.

"I got to do something," Bubbles said.

"Try the other method, the one you are best at," Boomer suggested.

The blonde female student looked at the ground. Was she really going to use this other skill? This skill was dangerous. This skill, in the name of Enigia College, has categorized into one of the dangerous powers that has yet discovered. Number 114 of the Vicious, the skill she acquired before coming to the college, _Blood in Strain_.

She looked at Boomer one last time before deciding to use it. She could see Boomer was desperate about it. She finally sighed and looked at the screen once again. She began to stretch her arm up and locked her target. Fingers crawled. And the caster began to scream.

This could mean death. But Bubbles had to continue it. She resumed controlling the veins and hardening the blood of the caster. When she could feel the caster almost out of breath, Bubbles released her fingers.

"Ahhh!" The caster screamed and dropped to the ground.

"I didn't kill her," Bubbles said.

"Why not?" Boomer questioned.

"Killing is not in my dictionary."

"Or is it because you follow this oath from where you came from?" Boomer asked in a serious tone.

"You can say that however you want," she said and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, do that to the rest," Boomer ordered.

"What? I don't want to hurt anymore people."

"They are our enemy, they are hurting us!" Boomer pointed at Bubbles.

He was right. But Bubbles did not want to use _Blood in Strain_ again. This was supposed to be used when she really needed to.

Before she got to use it again, a familiar voice was heard.

"Bunny!" it was the voice of Princess.

Bunny looked up to see the senior swimming towards her. "Princess, you were gone because… you came down?"

"I'm so worried I just couldn't watch," the redhead said. She held onto Bunny, and this time, she was going to fight the two for her.

"So what is she going to do?" the leader joked.

It was not a minute of reaction. There was a pause for the leader, followed by an action of his arms. He quickly reached for his neck and tried to hold his breath. He tried so many times that he was unable to release both of his hands from his neck. He choked and choked, causing the other enemy standing there without knowing what to do at all.

"You—!" the leader boy choked as he dropped down on the ground. If he died in this state, he will be eaten up by fishes.

Bunny turned her head to watch Princess. The redhead had not moved a single bit, though her eyes were all directed to the leader. Bunny wondered if she caused him to choke. He looked like he was going to die just by touching his neck and when desperate for air. For one, the water helmet was the only source of oxygen, and if he died inside that, it meant the oxygen has been taken away.

"_Conviction_," Princess called out, and as soon as anyone got to see what happened, the leader stopped holding onto his neck.

"Hahahahaha!" the man laughed inside his water helmet. "Why didn't you kill me?"

"No need," Princess stated, "Unless you want to try _Adjudgment_."

Upon hearing _Adjudgment_, he backed off. His team members also followed him without knowing the reason. He had enough of _Conviction_, he was no way going to try with _Adjudgment_, it will certainly kill him if he was weaker than her.

But this was not the reason why he was here. Mephitic Circle sent them here to prevent Enigia College to claim The Sleeping _Surrexerunt_. They needed to get to there first, and by getting there first, some of the members will need to hold off the other students.

Thus, the leader abided by the rule. He will surely make it out of the ocean later on with two dead students. He will fight them until the end of his life.

The two enemies approached Princess and Bunny and attacked them right in front of their faces. Since the caster was in the state of unconscious, she was unable to fight. Staying injured at the bottom of the Indian Ocean will not be good for the health, so it was possible she might die in just an hour.

The fight began with no winner. Princess gave him a lesson but he still tried to defeat them. Mephitic Circle will never learn, will they? Who was really the one behind this? Was this founder so powerful that this was just some trick? These were pretty weak enemies, which means there were more enemies who were even powerful. It also meant that the students were little people compared to them. Yet Enigia College will not tolerate it, they will grow and succeed, and fight to the very end, and unveil Mephitic Circle by fighting against Mephitic Circle's founder and everyone lower.

The fight lasted so long that they still has not yet given up. Whoever was the last person standing would continue onto the path. Though when they were fighting so hard that they did not even realize the wall from earlier had just begun to move. The wall, with the beautiful designs and the words in Latin, was slowly in the process of closing.

The four of them who were fighting now heard the loud noises from behind. All their heads focused on the wall. They stopped fighting and watched the wall getting closer to—

That was the moment when all four of them noticed they had been fighting for decades. Four of them reached for the wall like herds of sheep trying to get food. They were fighting to get inside the pathway and whoever got in was the winner.

Before the wall closed, they were pushing and shoving to get inside. This would have been the absurd scene on the screen.

"Believe, type in the password again!" Bling demanded.

Believe nodded and both of her hands touched the keyboard. When her index finger hit the letter "s", she stopped. "_But you cannot use it multiple times. If you do, you will be caught." _Believe bit her lip, her whole body shaking. Butch said she cannot use this password so many times. The only thing she did not know about was if she got caught, what was going to happen. Even so, a password could leak out when typing too much. Maybe the password was given only once and only one chance to open the wall, so now it would have been considered ineffective and nulled at this point.

She cannot tell them though, so she needed to think of a reason. Finally, she decided to lie. "I forgot what the password was I put in earlier."

Bling has not moved even the slightest inch after she said she forgot the password. He studied to see if Believe was joking, how could she forget? But when he saw Believe made no reaction, he cannot tell anymore of it was even a joke when something bad like this happened.

"You serious?" Bling ultimately asked.

"Yeah…" she responded knowing lying was not good, but it was to save herself and others. If she uses it again, who knows what will happen? Side effects like forever locking the path and never return to the surface? If that was the case, Mitch would not be able to come back here. Believe would not want that, and if that was going to happen, she was the cause of it!

"Look!" one student from the lecture hall called out. "The four of them were able to make it!"

"Are they going to fight?" a student asked Boomer for no particular reason.

Boomer folded his arms. Right now, there was no way a fight will start again. After they just witnessed the wall closing, they must go on to the path. They need to get farther and farther. Having a fight again would be useless. What if Mitch needed help? If they continued to battle, nobody could be there for Mitch.

The worst case… what if Mitch died?

"No, they won't," Boomer answered.

It was good to say that to feel relieved. The meaning behind it could be tragic, but hope was always in the realm, so all they could do was wait to see what they will be encountering.

Mitch has not been able to connect back to the watch and the screen as he got farther into the path. The people who were watching could feel that the signals were getting worse and worse.

Just when they felt it, the server they were on had completely blacked out.


	7. Chapter Seven: The CES System

Chapter Seven

The unease of the atmosphere lasted for about five minutes. Wishing the server will be back up again, they waited… and waited. Soon, this awkwardness was getting really tight.

"Um, I don't think the server is going to be back up," Bubbles was the one who broke the silence.

The young man who was next to her just rolled his eyes. He knew Bubbles hated quiet atmospheres and would always be the first to talk.

"I guess it is up to them," Professor Borraw answered. Then, he turned over to the other screen that was reflecting the ship. "Bright, can you reach them?"

Bright, from the other side, began to sit up straight and checked to see if she could reach them. "The machine is not working. There is a limit to the altitude."

"Alright," Professor Borraw said and walked up to the front of the lecture hall. "Everyone, the mission is canceled for right now. You all can leave to eat."

In a moment, all the students who were seated started to get up and left the room. The students were quick to leave, and soon the entire room was left with two seniors and two professors.

"Bubbles, I just received new information for you," Professor Eugene spoke as he turned to face her while looking at his watch. "Professor Utonium was given a task from Principal Mayor. Bling is a new S student, it is very important for him to learn everything. This generation needs him, and I am afraid the principal wants this to be done in a fast and timely manner."

Bubbles looked at Professor Eugene not knowing what she was supposed to do.

The professor continued to say, "Bubbles, you and Blossom will lecture about the CES system to Bling and Believe."

At this, Boomer folded his arms. "Why does she get to lecture them?"

Professor Eugene shook his head, but he assumed he could understand why the principal picked them both. "Blossom is aware of the CES system more… and Bubbles is Blossom's partner."

"I want to go see," Boomer suggested in a demanding way.

"Okay, the lecture will be held in an hour," Professor Eugene said.

Bubbles and Boomer nodded and walked out of the room. When they were in the hallway, Bubbles finally asked, "Why are you against me teaching them the CES system?"

"Because I don't trust you," Boomer answered right away. "Your _Blood in Strain_ is number 114, I just don't understand."

"Well, you can finally understand it once I talk about it with them," Bubbles answered as she smiled.

An hour later, Professor Utonium was greeted by his two students along with two seniors and an alumni.

Believe looked at them awkwardly, wondering why the three of them were even here. Bling just walked inside the room casually. Sometimes Believe wondered how, at a time like this, Bling can still be completely relaxed and not wonder the same amount she is wondering.

"Hello, I will be going to a meeting now, so I will leave the lecture to the three of you," Professor Utonium announced with a smile.

When all of the humans were inside the room, Bling and Believe sat next to each other facing the projection. Only Believe wondered what today's lecture was going to be.

The one alumni with long auburn hair walked over to the door and closed it tight. She traveled back to the middle of the projection and began with an introduction. "CES system stands for Comparative Enhancement Standard System."

"That's a long name," Bling interrupted.

Blossom ignored his comment and continued to speak, "The CES system is a numbered list that keeps track of all powers and abilities. Currently, there are 120 and up found, but most of the numbers representing a specific power or ability are unknown. There are five major sections of the CES system: Normal, Intermediate, Dangerous, Vicious, and Deadly. The normal section is numbered 1 to 50; intermediate 51 to 85; dangerous 86 to 100; vicious 101 to 120; and finally deadly is known to be 121 and up."

A brief second has passed and Bubbles added in some clarity, in case they might be confused, "Ahem… the numbering does not indicate the rank and or capability of each power. Some are numbered based on discovery and also how many levels the ability has."

Blossom pressed the spacebar to show them a screen that highlighted the colors used to color code the system. Green as normal, blue as intermediate, slightly purple as dangerous, orange as vicious, and red as deadly. Afterwards, Blossom continued to speak again, "Currently, at Enigia College, we have restricted information regarding who possess Vicious level powers. In the system, within Robin, only three persons who are in the Vicious level that got disclosed were, namely, Bubbles, Brick, and Principal Mayor. Numbered 114 _Blood in Strain_, Number 115_ Crimson Flames_, and Number 117 _Ameliorate Reverse_. Deadly powers are prohibited at the college, and we know that there are users who have deadly powers out there."

Soon, the two new students looked at Bubbles who was just standing there and returning a surprised look. Bubbles never expected them to stare at her, it was almost seemed as if she did something wrong.

Blossom pressed the spacebar and continued with the lecture, "Vicious and deadly powers should always remain undisclosed at all times but exceptions to Bubbles, Brick, and the principal. Let's take a look at the dangerous level. Even though the CES system labeled these powers 86 to 100, there are only a few recognized in the system in those ranges given by Robin."

The redhead motioned Bubbles to take part in the next discussion. The blonde female student nodded and explained the first power that came up, 86. "Number 86, _Body of Water_. Blossom and I possess this skill. This power only has three levels. Both of us have mastered all three levels. I am sure both of you understand what the power actually does, which is the involvement of water in three situations, hence the three levels: controlling water in the surroundings, in the global world, and from a person's source of liquid."

At this point, Believe gulped and, in some sense, wished she could learn something like this. When she looked at Bling, he showed no expression._ Ugh, always_, she thought in her mind.

The blonde female student resumed talking by pressing on the next slide. "Numbered 87, _Zircon Ice_. In our school system, the only user is Blossom. This skill requires you to master four levels, and they have been all mastered by Blossom. The levels consist of controlling ice in cold weather and any condition. The third level is manipulation with the passing of -100 degrees Celcius to be able to control ice up to 1000 kg. The last level is a hard one, you need to withstand absolute zero in order to carry ice of over 1000 kg and also turn particles from other objects to ice."

Suddenly, Bling sat up straight and remembered the time when Blossom showed her creation of ice in front of him on the first day of school. He remembered she pulled out ice out of nowhere and turned the particles into ice and then turning back to particles. This all made sense as to why she could do that, and it was because she mastered the final level of _Zircon Ice_.

"Absolute zero is super cold," Believe commented.

"Not just that, there is another power that requires you to withstand heat to master a skill. I think the heat goes up to even more than 1000 degrees Celsius," Boomer finally explained something.

"Isn't that _Crimson Flames_?" Bubbles asked Boomer.

"I think," Boomer said," Again, we only know who possess the skill, but not sure of the requirement to pass it really."

Ultimately, Believe raised her hand. Bubbles motioned Believe to talk. "Do you guys know anything about the powers Blaine possess? Because for an S student, he should have one, right?"

Bubbles smiled and looked at Blossom. The only person who can explain this was probably Blossom. Though, nobody really knew the actual answer. Classification for S blood does not usually mean the power needs to be very high.

"Well, if you look at Bling," Blossom used the golden boy as an example to explain, "Does he have any powers at the moment? Not yet, but we all know he has one. Even he does not know what he possesses. I am pretty sure it will range from intermediate to dangerous. Vicious is a special occasion and it is extremely rare to see someone who, especially, does not have a background for training skills to possess vicious and deadly powers. For example, Bubbles and Boomer come from somewhere that are likely to have had trained them to acquire a power, and with this background, the user can acquire a power within the dangerous and vicious level. Since Bling does not come from somewhere like this, he cannot attain something that high unless he learned of it when he was young.

"In Blaine's situation, we have no idea where he comes from, and his powers are forbidden to others except to Professor Heloza and Brick. That is why we will never know anything about Blaine and Brick, aside from the disclosed information about _Crimson Flames_."

"This is serious," that was all Believe could say from understanding something.

In the meantime, Bling was still mesmerized about the fact that Blossom used him as an example.

"The next one," Bubbles decided it was better to move on. "Number 88, _Amalgamate in Mercury_. This one is special and was founded later even though it has two levels. This skill was founded by Enigia College, and the professor who created this skill was Professor Borraw. He does not possess this skill but his two students do: Bunny and Bright. The skill was created for both of them to use and it can be used when both of the users are present. You cannot use it when the other person is not here. Unfortunately, we are not sure how it is acquired, but we do know it is a combination of mercury and another substance."

"Isn't mercury dangerous?" Believe asked another question.

"Yes," Bubbles answered.

Then why the heck? Believe was going to ask this question but she decided not to. Knowing that _Amalgamate in Mercury_ is part of the dangerous section, this must have been the answer.

The blonde female student decided it was Boomer's turn to explain since she had been the second person to explain so many things to the freshmen.

Boomer rolled his eyes and knew Bubbles was doing this on purpose because the next two powers were unknown. "Alright, we will skip 89 and 90. We do not have any information for 89, it might be that this is an unknown power in the world and or its discovery was not significant. However, number 90 is one of the special powers that has been undisclosed. We are not sure why it was undisclosed, but we assumed it is super dangerous."

"Wow, I wonder what it is then if it is not considered vicious," Believe commented for the second time.

Again, Bling never spoke a word.

"Number 91 is possessed by Princess Morbucks, _Adjudgment_. This skill is the second version of _Conviction_ whose number is 51. There are several powers that require you to master one skill to proceed to the next one. _Conviction_ is not dangerous and to use it, you simply lock a target and define it. For example, I have locked someone as a target, and whatever word I say next will be granted. And it has to be only one solid word. Usually, Princess would just go and say "conviction" as her word as it is so much easier. Once you locked and defined, the target will receive his attack and punishment. It can depend on how much you want your target to receive.

"For _Adjudgment_, it gets serious. You still lock your target, but your punishment for him is on a different level. The target either receives death, paralysis, and or coma."

Before Boomer could continue, Bling got the urge to ask. "Death? Shouldn't that be vicious or deadly? You can easily make someone die like that."

"The CES system does not have a clear statement on _Adjudgment_ for it to be considered vicious or even deadly. This skill can be easily acquired and not a lot of work is put up to acquire it. Consider _Zircon Ice_, you need to master the fourth level by withstanding absolute zero, but you would have died already in that state of temperature. But if you were to master _Adjudgment_, you don't need that training since, in the end, all you do is define."

"That kind of makes sense…" Bling said and shivered.

"Also," Boomer added, "Think of _Adjudgment_ as someone of a higher power testing whether you are worthy, and if you are a sinner, he will give you punishment. In this case, _Adjudgment_ works just like that but all you do is lock and define to receive the same punishment."

"Wow, getting somewhat religious now?" Believe pointed.

"I'm not religious," Boomer stated as a matter of fact. "In the end, when you go to college, you can pick to go attend a class to learn about religion."

"Right," Believe said as she rolled her eyes.

In a minute or so, Boomer pressed on the spacebar only to realize what was the next skill on the list. He looked at Bubbles who was eager to learn about it. "Seriously, Bubbles?"

"I am serious, I never know anything about your power," Bubbles motioned.

Boomer sighed and began to explain, "Number 92, _Ultimate Annulment_, also known as_ Ultimate End Seal_… I possess this one. I don't want to really talk about it since it has something to do with my organization."

"Aw," Bubbles exaggerated, "I thought I was able to learn it now."

"It is not easy," he said and then added more, "But just like _Conviction_ and _Adjudgment_, this power has two parts as well. Number 52, _Consummate_, also known as _End Seal_, and _Ultimate Annulment_. You seal your target and give them punishment. Number 92 is ultimately sealing your target or anything, and it will be forever sealed and forbidden to the rest of the world. That is all I can say."

"That's not even fair," Bubbles complained.

"How is sealing even done?" Bling asked.

Boomer felt there was a sweat coming down his head. "I can't tell you."

"Ugh, just when I thought about telling you _Blood in Strain_…" the blonde female student said in a sarcastic way.

Boomer looked at her in the eye and knew she was just lying. There was no way she was going to expose a lot of information about her powers to him. If he was not here, he would not have needed to explain his powers at all.

"Number 93 to 97 is unknown," Boomer continued. "However, 98 is possessed by Blossom, _Snow Sycophancy_. This is not an addition to _Zircon Ice_, but a sister power. You will be able to control snow and it has four levels. I don't know how you can master it, so it would be better if she tell you guys."

Blossom rolled her eyes and just sighed, this time shaking her head. "Actually, I am done talking for today, I don't want to explain too much for now."

"Okay, so she's not going to tell you guys about it," Bubbles said.

However, Blossom asked if Bubbles would like to talk about _Blood in Strain_. Bubbles nodded and finally agreed to talk just a little bit about it.

"Number 114 is in the vicious section. This is considered vicious because it is not ethical to be able to control blood and the flow of it. But in order to train for level one of this power, you need to master another level one skill, which is _Wisdom of Healing_, number 84, an intermediate power. If you want to master a vicious power, there will be prerequisites that you might think to be unfit to master it. How is _Wisdom of Healing_ a prerequisite? I wouldn't have tried to master _Blood in Strain_ at all if it was not for healing. I can disclose information to you guys that I work with healing and that is my specialty, so I only use blood in the art of healing. Therefore, I only use it when it is necessary."

"Really, huh?" Boomer stared at the blonde female student. He knows that Bubbles might use it for something else too. In the morning, he even instructed her to use it and she had to because Bunny was in the risk of losing her life, presumably. Bubbles declined to use it, although she was then left with no choice but to use it.

"Yes, really," Bubbles shot back at him.

"Sure," the young man responded, not believing it but going with the flow.

"I would like to know," Believe began, "_Speed Escape_…"

Bubbles was surprised and answered, "Unfortunately, it is under the normal section. It does not pose a threat to the user or anyone else; therefore, it is a safe power, number 45."

Believe was not relieved or anything. She would like it if she could possess an intermediate or dangerous power. But knowing that many of those powers needed to be mastered in so many conditions, there are so many reasons she cannot even do them if she had one already.

"Don't worry, that doesn't mean you are not good," Bubbles tried to make the situation better. "It is never a good thing if your power was dangerous and up. Most people use their powers to create evil and havoc, just like _Mephitic Circle_ and the transparent organization."

At this, Blossom got up to forward the conversation onto the enemy organization. "You brought up something interesting. For Mephitic Circle, we do not know what kinds of people are in it. You saw earlier from the mission with Team LIE and Team AND, those people all follow under a certain leader. The founder is at the top of the hierarchy, then there are leaders who are next, and the third class would be the members of each team, like the ones you guys saw in the morning. The last class would be members just claiming to be part of the organization, such as the ones from your first mission.

"With the transparent organization, this one is a lot trickier. Because Mephitic Circle is known to cause havoc, we would know they exposed the information. They will not deny it is their doing. However, the transparent organization lives under that scope. Since Mephitic Circle is popular and everyone is trying to defeat it, the transparent organization has an easy advantage that leaves us thinking it was the doing of the Mephitic Circle."

"For a second, you were so dull, but when it got into this topic, you are serious," Bling cut off what Blossom was about to explain.

The redhead, again, ignored his comment and resumed speaking, "Alas, we still do not know the name of the transparent organization. Though, we did discover the hierarchy of the organization. Oddly, there is no founder. There are teams and each leader would be considered the founder. These teams are very secretive and intelligent. Everyone who is a member has some sort of advantage and possesses at least some powers from dangerous to vicious or even deadly. You will never know their tactics and how they perform their missions. We do not know what each serves for and their purpose, but we do know that it has something to do with experimenting evil."

"Who in the world would people become volunteers for experimenting and also become bad guys?" Bling finally got the urge to ask. How come there are people who just wants to be tools and be the bad guys?

"Well," Bubbles spoke even though she had no idea about the answer. "I am a bad guy too… because well…"

"You are not a bad guy," Believe stated, "You are a good bad guy."

Everyone in the room dropped dead silence.

Then, it was the redhead who started to break the silence this time to continue explaining. "The teams in the transparent organization do not work for each other. Members of any team can kill members of the same team and of different teams. They may be in the same team, but they rarely work with each other. If they want to eliminate a group member, they can do so. All of this is the purpose of experimenting."

"That is horrible!" Believe could not believe that people can even do that. The lives of each team member as experiments… Bling was right, why would anyone volunteer or join that organization for that? Despite being transparent, this was worse than Mephitic Circle. Even though Mephitic Circle uses members to sacrifice and do evil, both organization are clearly evil in all sense.

"That's it for today's lecture," Blossom finally said while taking a glimpse of her watch. Before anyone could say anything, she left without saying.

Bubbles and Boomer just stood there shocked. However, it was always like that for Bubbles. She was her partner for years, and she knew Blossom was a dull person and wants to get out of the room as quickly as possible. Blossom would always think that she needed to focus on more important things.

"Uhhh," Bubbles tried to make the situation better again. "Ignore her… she's always like that… but I hope you guys learned something about the CES system and the two organizations."

"Yeah, but I still don't know the meaning behind the CES system and why I even need to know them," Bling said.

Boomer patted on Bling's left shoulder as he walked out of the room, "You just need to know about it. Once you see people who possess dangerous and up powers, you will know their classification and how dangerous they are. You might think you saw Bubbles using _Blood in Strain_, but do you know what is behind that power? It will kill you… you saw the caster paralyzed because her blood flow went the opposite direction. If you encounter this yourself, you should be aware of the power and the number so you know the ways to approach it and survive from it."

"That's right," Bubbles agreed. "What if someone comes up to you and used flames? What if he used the fifth level of flames? First level? You will never know. But when you see that he used flames, you will know where it is placed in the CES system. At that point, you would also know whether you are worthy of fighting against a flame user. If not, well, good luck."

Believe nodded as a sign of understanding.

"You said only one person knew how to control flames, right?" Bling asked.

"Yes, his name is Brick," Bubbles answered.

"I have never seen him," Bling said.

Believe remembered the other day she was talking to Butch, and Brick came into the scene. Even though they have never talked to each other before, Believe did see him. He was what everyone described: long red hair similar to Blossom and crimson red eyes. When people see him, some get scared or some felt the atmosphere turning dark.

"You want to see him?" Boomer asked.

"I mean, I want to see if he can use flames," Bling responded while scratching his head.

"You are offending him," Boomer stated, "He has mastered all five levels when he was as young as 10 years old. If you say that to him, he will flare his flames at you and kill you."

Bling suddenly got scared. He was just joking! "How do you know he learned all of that when he was young?"

"You have Infodog and Robin," Boomer simply answered.

"So it tells you when someone acquired a skill?"

"Definitely," Bubbles said as she nodded, "Each level of power will be attained in the information system. My final age for mastering the final level of _Blood in Strain_ was 15."

* * *

Deep down at 5000 depth, hours of the dark crept in longness, illuminating the dead silence of a universe with no lighting of stars in the distance. A different world, yet similar in that there was only darkness, but nothing warm seemed to exist. A place so deep was like a mirror of Hell, a place where no one, perhaps not a single soul, could have the right mindset to reach back up to the surface.

"I have found it, The Sleeping _Surrexerunt_!" before the freckled boy caught up to the members of the Mephitic Circle, he heard one say.

He quickly rushed towards the direction of the voice, but all he could see was darkness and the feeling of unease fill the temperature. If they get the rose before he does, his mission would be a total failure. Not only would he fail, but all members of both teams will also receive a failure. What would Princess say to him now? This would be the first mission they both failed, and Princess hated having a record that could single every perfection of completion that have sought successful.

Mitch, known as the freckled boy, had a reputation for making fake identifications. His powers were not influential or well-known. In a sense, he did not possess one. Although he was good at one thing, that was simply ending something after everyone had taken a turn to defeat that something. He was always the one who had to bring it to a complete end. That was partly all of what he could do aside from creating the fake stuff.

Sometimes he wondered why Princess would find herself attached to him, let alone possess feelings for him, given that he could do just this little. On the other hand, Princess possessed a power from the Dangerous section and was paired up with a partner who basically could not endure a power, who was he kidding? How could he be someone of interest?

Not only that, Mitch was a poor human back in his hometown. Compared to Princess, she was extremely rich than he was and almost everyone else in the entire school. He was just like the other students: Bubbles, Boomer, Bunny, Bright, and more, who came from somewhere… They came to the college for free because of something unique.

Now… he was on the verge of thought to quit. He could not even do something simple like catching the enemies. He even could not sense who was behind or before or next to him. At times like this, he was useless and a nobody.

"We have found it, let us go back up to the surface!" Mitch heard one say.

Before he could swim towards that direction of the voice, the rose has brighten. Everyone can now see each other. Mitch was surprised there were five people appearing now. Earlier he forgot how many people he was supposed to be chasing. He had been chasing for hours and he was glad he could keep up with where they were going even if it was a dark atmosphere.

If he could do that in the darkness, he should been able to track where the voice was.

"The rose is lighting, what is it trying to do?"

"I have heard a rumor about it," another began to speak. "If someone touches it, the rose will test if that person is worthy of acquiring it and returning it to the surface."

The moment he explained the rumor, the rose seemed to have laughed. Mitch thought he was seeing things but it did not look like it. The rose may not be physically laughing, but its flickering was constant... lightening and darkening every second. The rose, at the same time, released particles out and seemed to have taken a liking of the person's hand. In the next second, the particles have surrounded the hand. Suddenly, the person holding on the rose started to scream and badly wanted to get rid of the rose. Sadly, he failed to succeed in getting rid of the rose.

It was unfortunate, as the particles have claimed the hand and ate it like it was nothing. This meant that the rose have indeed awaken and will take lives of others if they cannot pass its test.

All the others who have not touched the rose yet backed away from the one holding on it.

"What are we going to do with the rose now? We have to get it up there!" one said with a shivering voice.

"I don't know…" another frightened enemy said.

Mitch, at this instant, was engulfed in the feelings of fear as well. He was afraid of the rose's power to eat his hand. He had not expected the rose to be this evil. It would have been better if the rose never woke up and kept on sleeping. But the rose was not under a spell of eternal sleep, it was bound to wake up by itself due to its strong sensation of outside forces and the mere touch of someone.

"Doesn't matter now," a serious one declared, "We will just have to use him. He's going to have to keep it held on while we go back up the surface."

This shocked Mitch. They were serious. They were nothing but cowards for life, wanting to keep themselves safe and alive all the while leaving one member in despair. They did not show any signs of sympathy, and since there was already one person holding the rose, they might as well just leave the hold to him and let him die while they still had a chance to go back up the surface. Mitch wanted to stop them, but in order to stop them, he had to be the one to acquire the rose!

"Let's go before that student takes us," the serious one quickly said as he grabbed on one of the person's shirt to swim to the surface.

Mitch reacted very quickly and swam after them.

"Hey, the student is following us again!"

"Ugh," the serious guy said, "Hold on, we are going to speed up!" After he finished talking, he pressed a button from his jacket. Soon everyone from Mephitic Circle sped up double the time, making Mitch way behind.

"Hey, it is eating not only the hand now, it is eating the arms!" one said from behind.

"Ugh," the serious one said again. "Hold on tight, we will get to the surface quick!"

Just as he said, they got to the surface very quickly. They did not need ten minutes, thirty minutes, or even an hour. It only took them about one minute thanks to the functionality of their uniforms. Mephitic Circle was prepared for everything, even the whole thing about the ship and knowing what the plans were for Enigia College.

The saying about the enemy being in the dark and the good guys being in the light, it was more than true. Mephitic Circle's plans, nobody even knows about it. Despite that, they still release information out to the world, which was part of their plan. This founder, he was something. A mastermind of all evil.

But wait, there were more. The founder was not just the only one, he and some person from the transparent organization were two different masterminds. They have never been acquainted with each other, so who was better? Nobody knew.

* * *

In the open eye of the office room, there sat an old man looking out the window. He was only expecting great news, the only reason he was living was due to experience and by following orders for his founder. He worshipped his founder a lot, if not he was given the chance to live again. If anything, he would do everything instructed from the founder. But, people have limits. He actually wanted to do something once instead of obeying some godly figure.

"Sir, they have found the rose!" a rushed looking undercover busboy from the hotel called out as he entered the office room.

The old man turned his gaze at the door and badmouthed something, "Great, those wretched rats are back for good old nothing. Hand me the rose and have them be fed to the real rats."

The busboy felt his spine shiver, not knowing if what he heard was correct. Feed the "people" with rats? He could not even hold five dishes the right way, how could he possibly be able to feed rats to people? He was about to say he could not do the job but remembered the rules.

If you are told to do something and you cannot complete it, you will also get killed by the same method along with the others.

Mephitic Circle was so scary to the point of making this rule. However, they were no different from the transparent organization. Killing each other with no reason was a lot worse than having only rules to obey from.

Ten minutes later, the rose was finally sitting on top of the desk. It was beautifully and silently sleeping like the Sleeping Beauty. Gorgeous as it seems, the true nature of this rose was wicked. It could eat anyone and control anyone. If it finds the most successful person, it will definitely be an inferior.

"Good," the man spoke as he stared at the beautiful rose in front of him. He was thinking of something, thinking of how to deal with the rest of the plan. Enigia College has not left the Maldives yet, and they will not leave until everything was settled. Of course, the man was not going to let them continue intervening Mephitic Circle's plans.

The First phase has just begun, not ended. He was enjoying it to bits, for he wants to see many deaths coming out of Enigia College. Yes, he could underestimate his enemies, but he overestimates his own subordinates.

"Enigia College…" he spoke out loud, "We will hide for a while, we will let you be on the light for just a little bit. First phase, huh? Prepare for the real _First phase_."

* * *

Back at the small ship, Bright was waiting like a sleepyhead. She had nothing to do, all she could do was wait for the others to finish. There were barely anything to eat and the ship was out in the open for people to see. Who knows how many people have walked past the deck and the port?

"So we just have to wait for Mitch to come back up now," Princess's voice could be heard as she walked up from the bottom of the ship.

Beside her was Bunny with three other enemies. Bunny threw the three at the ground and went to go change her outfit. Princess turned to see Bright sitting down checking on the controls. "Sorry, I left without saying."

"It's alright, I could understand," she simply responded.

Bunny walked out with her arms stretched in the air. She was in her usual outfit now. After fighting for so long, she wanted to at least sit. She took one last glimpse of the three people she had just thrown on the ground. "So what are we going to do with these people?"

"Hold them captive, of course," Princess said.

"Well, if at least the bodies could actually speak for themselves," Bunny pointed out. "One is no doubt dead, but the other two, I am not too sure about it. You used _Conviction_ against him, who knows what damage will do to him."

Princess sighed and walked over to kick the leader. Waiting for a response, Princess could see he was deeply in his sleep. "He's dead."

Suddenly, the screen from the college popped up in front of Bright. It was the face of Bubbles.

"Finally!" Bubbles said and motioned the professors to come to her side.

"Princess? Why are you guys up at the ship?" Professor Eugene asked. They had expected the scene to be somewhere else after the blackout. But now when the server was back up, Princess and Bunny's screens were on the ship.

"When we got to the point," Princess began to explain, "The rose was nowhere to be found. We searched everywhere until the leader told us it was no use to find them. He told us that the others have gotten the rose to the surface when they activated a button from their uniforms."

"So we decided to go back up to the surface to find Mitch, making the enemies lead us the way," Bunny continued. "But we didn't get to find Mitch because apparently the three of them were dead, at least I think they were pretending."

"Nope, they are really dead," Princess confirmed. "I didn't use harsh punishment on him. Probably because they were in the ocean for a long time."

"No," Bubbles disagreed. "It is apparent that their deaths were not fake and were the cause of suicide from consuming poison given from the leader. Self-sacrifice, heh. They do not want to expose the information of where the rest are at, so they needed to kill themselves before we figure it out. We were almost a step ahead, but was taken a step back. Now we are still at level zero, we don't know anything about the location of Mephitic Circle's members in the Maldives. We also cannot guarantee that Mitch caught the rose, the mission would be left on hiatus for a while, if not a failure."

Princess almost collapsed. She has never in her life failed a mission once!

"Then I guess we will put the mission on hiatus until Mephitic Circle has its next move," Bunny said.

"Alright, then that's settled," Professor Eugene said as he was a little depressed by the results. "Wait for Mitch to come back before you all come back to the hotel."

"Will do," Bunny answered.

* * *

Holding onto a bunch of papers, Professor Utonium could not keep track of them as they kept falling off. Walking towards his lecture room, he could see the door gradually going farther than him. Imaginations, no door would ever walk away from someone as it was supposed to be a nonliving object.

"Hey Professor Utonium!" a female student of his greeted as she walked next to him. "Let me hold them for you!"

"Oh thank you, Believe!" the professor said and handed some to her.

"So much for that," behind Believe spoke a golden boy. Bling was also making his way towards the two.

"Good gosh, you don't get to do anything!" Believe complained.

"Just be a good girl, will you?" Bling shot back as he made his way to Believe, now facing each other.

Believe gasped at his sudden speech. How in the world? She did not need him to tell her to be a good girl. This was straight out from his mouth, he never even thought about what to say before he does! He even said it in front of Professor Utonium, that was even the worst!

"Students, do not pick a fight," the professor said. "Also, Principal Mayor sent me an update here in the United States. It is a small mission. However, we are unaware if this was the Mephitic Circle's orders or another organization."

"If it's the transparent organization, then we could get to learn about them!" Believe was eager and hyped.

"Actually," Professor Utonium started to say, "I'm sorry to tell you, but if it's the transparent organization, we would only hand it over to Team TAB and ARM."

"Why?" Believe was a little disappointed right now.

"I believe that Blossom or Bubbles have told you both that the transparent organization is a little hard to deal with. You do not know the people from that organization, it is even secretive than the Mephitic Circle. How we got to know about them was on a mission with two teams. Two students were slaughtered by the transparent organization while the other team was only able to rush over to find some information about it. That was the first appearance of the organization, but rumors had it that they were established before the Mephitic Circle. At the time, Mephitic Circle was still an organization testing on _something_ until the founder decided to bring evil to the world."

"I'm guessing the other team was Team TAB?" Believe asked.

"Yes," Professor Utonium said as he nodded. "However, Professor Heloza was the one directing both teams. Professor Keane was sick at that time, so Professor Heloza took over Team TAB while instructing his very own team to search on it. Therefore, he was in charge of three teams when the transparent organization first appeared."

"But why would ARM be involved?" Bling finally questioned.

"Mike was needed, while Boomer also knows how to handle secretive teams," the professor explained.

A big pause.

"Okay, let's hurry on with the mission we got," the professor said. "Even though it is small, we might bump into some trouble. I have heard that the mission at the Maldives will be going on a long hiatus."

"That really sucks," Bling said as he opened the doorknob to the lecture room. Professor and Believe walked in quietly. Believe set down the papers while waiting for the professor to finish piling them.

When he was done, he told the students to sit down to listen.

"These past few days, there is a Joker roaming around our city of Enstor District," Professor Utonium began to explain the mission. "His height is reported to be 165 cm, similarly the same height as Bling. The Joker has a mask of a clown. He has appeared many time on camera, but showed no sign of any serious activity. This morning, the Joker was reported to have caused children to go missing."

Believe was a little worried about what the mission was. Upon hearing that there was a person dressed up as a clown makes her even unprepared. She was always eager to do a mission, but never thought about anything that could scare her off.

She looked to see Bling's reaction. When she saw him so relaxed, she felt a little relieved. If Bling was not scared, then she would perform better.

"The children was found dead as well," Professor Utonium added.

Believe dropped her pencil. The pencil rolled down the table like time was ticking. She glared at the pencil and heard a Joker's laugh. He was laughing so hard that Believe could imagine his wicked face. Her heart kept pounding and pounding, and her heartbeat increased by a tenfold of exaggeration.

"Believe?" the professor called her.

When she gave no response, Bling and Professor started to feel worried.

"Believe?"

"Hahaha!" the Joker laughed and laughed, which made Believe crumble.

The Joker appeared everywhere on her mind. She tried to let go of this strange imagination, but he was still there. The next moment, she could see the children crying for help and getting killed by the Joker.

"Believe?" Bling yelled so loud he wished she could hear him.

Finally, she could see Bling right in front of her face.

"What happened to you all of a sudden? You scared Professor Utonium off!" Bling said.

"Ah… no-nothing…" she said.

Bling could see that she was not. If she did not want to share it out, he was not going to pressure her. One day she will have to tell him, he could feel it. And he could tell it had to do with the current mission.

"Okay," the professor said and continued on with the mission, "Let's get to the real job. The Joker is predicted to appear again in the next evening, so that would be tomorrow. Catch him before he gets to his next child on the list."

"Believe, you are going to investigate the whereabouts of the children. Find the hideout and if there are still children, please bring them back to the college for custody until the parents are contacted. Bling, you will be disguised as the Joker and find the child named Dory."

"Oh, so I am going to pretend to be him and capture the child before he gets to, huh?" Bling sounded very interested.

But Believe was not. She was afraid to go into the hideout, but she had to act like she was not scared at all. No big deal of the sort.

"Well, I want you to go to Dory twenty minutes before he does, he usually captures the children at 5:20."

"How did you guys find out about this?" Believe asked, her voice so frail.

"We had a student go investigate the scenery," Professor Utonium answered. "The skill is good up to seven days, so it was easier for her to find out about the exact time."

Believe could not believe it, even another female student could do this alone! _Blossom_ for goodness sake! Obviously, dull was her personality. She could easily walk inside a crime scene and investigate the time and action! Blossom could go alone and do all the work and not feel the slightest scared!

"Hm, this is getting somewhere," Bling said, "I am ready for this mission."

Believe turned to face him. _What? Oh gosh, even he feels excited? Why do I feel so… what is the right word for this? Don't tell me it's one of those feelings, those trying to beat me up feelings...? Right, in the end, I am just someone who can't even stand for herself…_ She thought to herself.

"Alright, meet me tomorrow morning to report," the professor announced and walked both students out of the lecture room.

When the three of them were in the hallway, Professor Utonium told Bling to look at the mask and the outfit of the Joker from a screenshot taken from the street cameras. Believe could see the bright smile from Bling, he was sure excited about dressing up like a clown.

"Oh I know who can make the same exact outfit!" Bling said as he zoomed in on the outfit of the Joker.

Believe was behind the both of them, and she was feeling very sick about the upcoming mission. Even though it was going to be a small mission, she was not ready for it. How could children go missing and dead children be a small mission?

* * *

The door flung opened as the golden boy jumped right into his own club room. Bling threw the tablet down on the couch and instructed the two followers Reid and Nick to do an order.

"Guys, I need you to make me a mask and an outfit," Bling ordered.

"Oh, what's the reference?" Nick asked.

"It's on the tablet," Bling pointed at the tablet that was sitting on the couch at the moment. "I need you guys to make the same exact design to the point the real Joker doesn't know… but it should have some differences between the both so I could tell on my own."

Nick grabbed the tablet to look at the outfit. When he kept scrolling on the tablet, he spoke up, "Wow, who is this guy? Some kind of criminal?"

"He does look like one, doesn't he?" Bling asked.

Reid nodded. "For some mission, I assume?"

"That's right," the golden boy responded. "And I need you both to really work hard on this."

Nick threw the tablet back on the couch and said, "Of course boss, we will get it done as soon as possible. You need it by tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow morning would be best," Bling said, "But if you can't, be sure to hand it in by 3."

Nick and Reid nodded, showing that they understood.

"Peace out guys!" Bling said as he waved goodbye to the two followers of his club. The next moment he walked out of the club room and went back to the dormitory.

Despite being weak and possessed no power, Bling was ready to be disguised as the fake Joker. He would go and act out as him and pretend to capture the little girl. At the same time ruining the Joker's plan and following along with it.

Even though he was ready, his partner was not. He could not grasp her mind, for he was still unsure about Believe's personality and nature. He will get to learn more about her eventually, just that she was so good at hiding.

Hiding. But she cannot hide herself from that imaginary guy, Butch that was.

* * *

"Do you want to proceed?" the AI manager asked, repeating the same exact words for two minutes.

The man was a little annoyed by the computerized person. "Robin, I told you to stop behaving like this, you will only get in the way."

But Robin would not listen, it was not because she did not want to, it was because she was only a creation after all. She wanted to learn but she was limited.

The man sighed and went to reach for the press. He was going to shut down Robin from processing newly acquired information only to realize someone from behind already shot at Robin's motherboard with a sharp arrow.

The man's eyes became wide and with the sight of Robin broken, he was flustered.

"Who's there?" the man turned to his back. All he could see was the darkness like he was supposed to see all the time in this conference room. "I hate when people just sneak up like this!"

But there was no sound.

The man looked back at Robin and was even angrier now, "You need to get fixed."

Before he went to touch Robin's broken wound, he could see that a flame was starting inside the motherboard. The arrow had flames planted right on the sharp. And when hit, it would definitely ignite.

"Dammit!" the young man yelled and went to grab some books from the desk. He threw the books on the floor like a madman and pushed off everything he could to get his madness away. "Anyone dare to intervene! I will sell you off like no hell you have seen before!"

"...Do you… want… to proceed?" the AI asked again.

"No," he responded with frustration.

Then, someone walked into the conference room by switching the lights on.

"Oh, what happened to Robin?" asked the voice of an older man. The old man that just walked in was identified as Principal Mayor.

The young man could see the light on, and now he was back to his original state. "She got injured, I will fix her."

"Thank you," the Principal said as he smiled.

Saved by the light, the man forgot what just happened.


End file.
